A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: When all the pairing have fights there future kids may not be born. So the kids of Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Kiba, Sakura and Naruto, and Ino and Shikamaru go to the past to fix this horrible mess but will they or fade into nothingness, CHARACTER DEATH
1. Neji and Tenten's Fight

_**Angel: Hey there**_

_**Manda: Angel why are we writing another story after we already sent in The Ball in Suna**_

_**Angel: Because we're bored and this story has been nagging at me for the past two weeks**_

_**Katie: yeah besides it sounds like a good story so let her be**_

_**Manda: Fine but in this story Akamaru is not doing any more disclaimers**_

_**Angel: Ok then so, wait who left?**_

_**Sakura: I haven't gone yet!**_

_**Katie: Then go**_

_**Sakura: Angel, Katie and Manda don't own Naruto if they did Sasuke wouldn't have been as crazy**_

_**'' What's Happening"**_

_**" Inner Selves"**_

_" Self talking to inner self"_

_**A Twisted Past Equals a Messed Up Future**_

_**Chapter 1 Neji and Tenten's Fight**_

_**Have you ever have one of those days where it fells like life just slapped you in the face. Well in Neji's case it wasn't life put a pissed off Tenten**_

_**" That's it Neji Hyuga we're through" she said walking off**_

_**" Well be that way!" he said walking back to the Hyuga training grounds. (AN: Maybe we should flashback about half an hour ago)**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Tenten was walking over to Neji's place. She was meet by the same maids and staff when she saw a small Hyuga girl. Tenten didn't remember seeing her or Hinata for that matter the many times she's been here. So she decided to say hi to this girl.**_

_**" Hey there, have you seen Neji" Tenten asked her**_

_**" Neji told me to throw out any fan girls that got past the gates, are you one of them?" the girl asked, when Hinata appeared behind her**_

_**" Hanabi don't be silly this is Tenten" Hinata said**_

_**" Oh so your the girl that Neji is always talking about, sorry though I find it hard to believe I didn't think about that seeing he has your picture on his night stand" Hanabi said clearly teasing Tenten**_

_**"It ok there Hanabi was it?" Tenten said blushing**_

_**" Yes it was, if your looking for Neji he's in my father's room" Hanabi said**_

_**" Thank you" Tenten said running to that room**_

_**" You know you're evil" Hinata said**_

_**"I know by the way where are you going all nice" Hanabi said look at Hinata. **_

_**" Well Kiba is taking me to a movie and he is already waiting at the gate" Hinata said to her sister**_

_**" Since when did you stop chasing Naruto?" Hanabi asked**_

_**" When he started dating Sakura" Hinata said**_

_**" I'm so sorry" Hanabi said**_

_**" It's not that bad when he started dating her I was sad and that's when I learned what a great guy Kiba is" Hinata said spinning**_

_**" Well hope you have fun father is still keeping me under house arrest after what happened last time, even though it wasn't that bad" Hanabi said **_

_**" Please blowing up father's lab that he used to make cures with some of the country's top medic including the Hokage isn't that bad!" Hinata said running off to the gates**_

_**With Tenten**_

_**When she finally found Hiashi room thanks to some maid she found thatNeji was in there with his uncle fighting ( AN: For any of you that has read A Ball in Suna your going to see the likeness pretty soon)**_

_**"Is some thing wrong uncle?" Neji asked **_

_**" Yes it is. I know that you like Tenten and I have let it go a couple of times." he said**_

_" He knows I like Neji!" Tenten asked herself_

_**" What makes you think I like Tenten?" Neji asked **_

_**" Because, I have seen the way you look at her, you are a Hyuga prodity and such forth you can only take interest in girls of our ranks in soicety. Tenten is an orphan, who lives in a small apartment near the forest, her only skills are her weapons and you are above that. Because of this you can never ever be more than just friends with Tenten" Neji's uncle said.**_

_" Is he that mean!" Tenten asked herself_

_**" Well of course he is but Neji will stick up for you" inner Tenten said**_

_**" You are right Hiashi" Neji said**_

_" He didn't even stick up for me!" Tenten said_

_**"We better leave before they learn that whey are here" Inner Tenten said just as Tenten was leaving**_

_**" And it is because of this she is tough. Her life has throw problems at her and she has learned to deal with them and that has made her what she is today. You really don't think this about Tenten do you? You've have meet her and you liked her so what has chance from then to now?" Neji asked**_

_**" It's just Tenten reminds me so much of my wife and I don't want you to get hurt" Hiashi said **_

_**" With all do respect Tenten wouldn't hurt me like Bara (AN: Bara means Rose in Japan) did to you" Neji said walking out of his uncle's room. When he got to the garden he heard a weird sound, like some on crying? He walked over to Tenten to find her crying by one of the fountains. Then the rest you already know**_

_**In the year 2034**_

_**At the same garden Hoshi (star) and his twin sister Hotarubi( light) where running around in the garden with there friends Banroze( Rose), Houseki (jewel) and Bioretsu( voilet) Hoshi was two minutes older than his sister and he's never let her forget it. He had long brown hair that he had styled like his father. He had the eyes of a Hyuga and was good at using them. He did have a scar on his left cheek for a weapons misfire that his mom and sister where involved with. Other than that he was the spitting image of his father. He wore white shorts with black ninja shoes along with a gray shirt with his leaf head band around his forehead to hide the curse mark of the family. **_

_**Hotarubi was more like there mom, she had long hair but she always kept it in a ponytail in the back of her head. She love playing with her mom's old weapons and had almost perfect aim. (AN: Note the word almost)She wore a blue tang top that faded along with long black pants, and wore her headband the same place as her brother's.**_

_**Banroze was a short girl with blonde and pink hair. She had blonde hair that hair pink tips at the end. She was the same age as the rest of her friends 13 years old. She also had the most billant blue eyes ever, it was like looking at the sea in some one eyes. She wore a blue mini shirt with a matching pink tee that said " You say I run like a girl, run a little bit faster and maybe you can run like one two." She had her leaf headband on her left arm as if was a bracelet**_

_**Houseki was a blonde girl that Hoshi had a crush on. Her long hair she let it cascade down her back. She had big green eyes that could be happy and then angry the next. She was wearing a purple tee that said " Sweetly Evil" on it with a white mini shirt along with a leaf headband that hanged by her hip as if it was a belt. **_

**_Bioretsu was Hoshi and Hotarubi cousin. She was also the future heir to the clan as soon as her mother past. She had the Hyuga eyes and she could understand dogs a little bit. She was more like her father than her mother. She loved to go out and explore the forest, making peace with the animals there and was always bring home what she called lost animals. Her grandfather on her mom's side would always tell her about her mom when she was a kid. How her mom had to fight to become heir over the years because people tought she wasn't fit for the job. But she was she had something that none of the other heirs before had the guts to witstand something, she had inner strenght. Biorestsu had on a long semi-loose jeans with glitter on them. She had on a dark blue shirt with tow laces on the sides, along with ninja shoes and had her leaf headband around her forehead._**

_**They where practicing there skills for the up and coming chunin exams when all of a sudden Hoshi and Hatarubi didn't fell well. They decided to go inside to find their parents. When they got there their mom was worrying about something.**_

_**" Mom is something wrong?" Hoshi asked**_

_**" Yes it is my wedding ring is missing!" there mom yelled **_

_**" Well maybe you just misplaced it will look through the whole Hyuga compound if we have to" Hotarubi said**_

_**" It's not missing, one second it was on my finger and the next it was flickering and then just disappeared" their mom said**_

_**" Well that's weird" Hotarubi said**_

_**" Hey mom do you know why me and Hoshi's stomach's would be hurting" Hotarubi said**_

_**" Maybe something you ate?" there mom said**_

_**" Your most likely right"Hotarubi said leaving when all of a sudden she and Hoshi began to flicker**_

_**" Or not" she said. When her mother turned around all she said was**_

_**" NEJI!" **_

_**" What is it Tenten?" Neji said walking into the room**_

_**" Remember what I said about my ring well it's happening to the kids" Tenten said**_

_**Well there's my chapter**_

_**Katie: Man I'm tried**_

_**Angel: Your tried I did all of the work writing this thing**_

_**Katie: Right, I'm tried of you typing and retyping this over and over again**_

_**Angel: Man your evil**_

_**Katie: I know**_

_**Manda: Well before these to kill each other UPDATE!**_


	2. Naruto vs Sakura

**Angel: hey there people**

**Katie: Aloha**

**Manda: Since when are we in Hawaii Angel?**

**Angel: Just let her leave in her own little world**

**Katie: Maid with the black hair can you get me some kiwi**

**Angel: Maid?! Ok now we can slap her out of it**

**Manda: ( Holding Angel Back) She's not worth it**

**Angel: Your right so someone do the disclaimer**

**Gaara: Angel, Katie and Manda don't own Naruto but one day I will own all of you**

**Angel: Ok Gaara don't let the door hit you on the way out**

**Gaara: I will be back (leaves)**

**Katie: Well I'm locking my doors**

**" What's happening"**

_**" Inner selves"**_

_" Self talking to inner self"_

**WE NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE WE TURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Chapter 1 Review**

**" Mom is something wrong?" Hoshi asked**

**" Yes it is my wedding ring is missing!" there mom yelled **

**" Well maybe you just misplaced it will look through the whole Hyuga compound if we have to" Hotarubi said**

**" It's not missing, one second it was on my finger and the next it was flickering and then just disappeared" their mom said**

**" Well that's weird" Hotarubi said**

**" Hey mom do you know why me and Hoshi's stomach's would be hurting" Hotarubi said**

**" Maybe something you ate?" there mom said**

**" Your most likely right"Hotarubi said leaving when all of a sudden she and Hoshi began to flicker**

**" Or not" she said. When her mother turned around all she said was**

**" NEJI!" **

**" What is it Tenten?" Neji said walking into the room**

**" Remember what I said about my ring well it's happening to the kids" Tenten said**

**Chapter 2 Naruto vs Sakura**

**Still in 2034**

**" Well what are we going to do?" Neji asked**

**" We could take them to my daddy he is the Hokage" Banroze said**

**" Please it's a miracle that baka even became Hokage" Neji said**

**" Well he did bury you at the Chunin exams so he's a strong baka" Tenten reminded him**

**" Please you and I only won beacuse he" Neji said but then Tenten made him look at the kids who wheren't allowed to know about that**

**" Because of what Mr. Hyuga?" Banroze asked. She was always wondering why people would talk about her dad then all of a sudden stop when a kid came in**

**" Because he was a little bit stronger than me at the time" Neji said clearly lying**

**Inside Banroze's Head**

_" He is so lying" she said_

_**" I know but about what, I mean what is it about dad that makes people so secret crazy?" her inner voice said**_

_" I don't know but I'm going to find out"_

**In the Real World**

**" So it's decided that we go see the Hokage" Tenten said gathering the kids to leave**

**" I still say we should see the old Hokage, I mean she is a healer" Neji said**

**" Yes a 69 year old healer. If Naruto has no ideas then we'll go to her ok?'' Tenten said**

**" Fine" Neji said still not liking the idea of going to Naruto for help**

**Back in 2007**

**" Hello?" Sakura said whil answering her phone**

**" Sakura I need your help" Tenten said upset**

**" Sure Tenten are you crying?" Sakura said sitting on her pink fluffly bed**

**" Yeah I am, I went over to Neji's house like you told me to" Tenten said**

**Flashback**

**The rookie nine girls where sitting down for some tea in a local cafe.**

**" So what are you going to do today?" Ino asked**

**" Well I'm going to see a movie with Kiba" Hinata said**

**" I'm going to watch clouds with Shika and later go for a walk when the sunsets"**

**" I'm going to watch the sunset on top of the Hokage tower with Naruto" Sakura said**

**" What so specail with today and dates?" Tenten asked**

**" What I can't believe you forgot" Ino yelled**

**" Forgot what?" Tenten asked**

**" This is only the most romancic day of the year!" Sakura said**

**" No please don't tell me that today is" Tenten said**

**" Yes it is" Hinata said reading Tenten's mind**

**" Man I can't believe I forgot that it was today, I thought it was next week" Tenten said hitting her head against the table **

**" Tenten you need to go down to the Hyuga compound and get Neji to ask you out" Sakura said**

**" Yeah your right, thanks Sakura" Tenten said running to the Hyuga compound**

**End of Flashback**

**" Yes, I remember that. DID HE REJECT YOU?" Sakura yelled in the phone**

**" No and yes" Tenten said**

**"What do you mean by that" Sakura asked**

**" Well I overheard Neji agreeing with his uncle that I was under Hyuga standards" Tenten said**

**" Well if he thinks your under him then he doesn't deserve you" Sakura said**

**" I know but it ust so hard, I mean I know that he cares about me" Tenten said**

**" Maybe you should talk to Ino, she has had her share of boyfriends over the years" Sakura said**

**" Ok I clearly see your getting ready for your date and your trying to get rid of me. I'll call Ino" Tenten said**

**'' You know it's kinda creepy how you do that you know that Tenten" Sakura said**

**" I know,bye" Tenten said hanging up**

**" Bye" Sakura said putting down her cell.**

**Tenten wasn't going to keep Sakura from having fun becuase it was the best day to have a boyfriend. Yep it was Valentine's Day.(AN: That's the reason why all the couples have dates) This was the one day she would be showered with gifts, but a part of her still missed Sasuke. But she was over him and found comfort within Naruto.**

**Naruto Pov**

**" Wow that's weird every one is on dates today?" I said. The streets where like a normal day Noah's Arc everyone was in groups of twos. Oh well he had a date with Sakura (AN: he's clueless about it being Valentine's Day the poor fool I fell sorry for him when Sakura gets a hold of him)**

**Sakura Pov**

**Sakura was looking her best for Naruto. She was wearing a light pink shirt that said " You say I run like a girl, run a lilttle bit faster and maybe you can too" in big bold golden letters.(AN: Some of my readers didn't know which kid was to which parents so I'm putting in more hits, clue: the shirt that Banroze is wearing was one of her mom's old ones) She was wearing white pants with pink border around them. She was also wearing pink shoes that where like sandals but in the back came up like high heels. Then she heard a Ding Dong coming from her front door**

**" Coming, but if it's just some kids playing ding dong ditch, I knock them into the next zip code" she said when she opened the door it was none other than her favorite blonde blue eyed boyfriend**

**" Hey Naruto" Sakura said grabbing her jacket**

**" Hey Sakura, so you want to get something to eat now or just go to the tower?" Naruto asked**

**" Well sunset isn't for another half hour and it takes us ten seconds to get up there so lets get some thing to eat" Sakura said**

**" Cool lets get some ramen and some syrup-coated anko dumplings " he said dragging Sakura to their favorite foods**

**Inside Sakura**

_" He's taking me to get ramen, a place we go to everyday" Sakura said_

_**" Well it is Naruto" Inner Sakura said**_

_" Yeah but he should at least take me somewhere better than that, Sasuke would most likely take me to thhe best place in town" Sakura said_**( AN: thinking about other guys on a date! Sakura that's mean to Naruto)**

_**" He most likely would, but he also knocked you out on a park bench when you tried to help him" Inner Sakura said**_

_" Your right, Naruto is a great guy and I shouldn't be thinking about that traitor" Sakura said starting eating some dumplings_

_**" Finally you see it my way" Inner Sakura said**_

**The Real World**

**Soon after they watched the sunset Naruto and Sakura went for a walk. They where almost back when they heard two people fighting. They followed the sound and weren't shocked at all to find Ino and Shika fighting, AGAIN.**

**" Have you ever wonder how they say together with all the fighting they do?" Naruto asked**

**" All the time" Sakura said walking over to her friends**

**Ino and Shika**

**" And I'm telling you that they do" Ino said**

**" Now they don't you troublesome women" Shika**

**" Are you two fighting again" Naruto asked**

**" Yes we are" Ino said**

**" No we're not we are having a conversation" Shika said**

**" Fighting" Ino said**

**" Talking" Shika said**

**" Fighting" Ino said**

**" Talking" Shika said**

**" Fighting" Ino said**

**" Listen to yourselves your fighting on if your fighting" Sakura said**

**" See we are fighting" Ino said**

**" Please she only agree with you because you are both troublesome women" Shika said**

**" Troublesome" Sakura said pissed off**

**" And because all women are troublesome is the reason they don't make better leaders then men" Shika said**

**" Yes we do" Ino and Sakura said**

**" No they don't" Shika said**

**" Don't you agree with me Naruto" Sakura said**

**" Well I..." Naruto said trying to think of a way out of this**

**" Come on Naruto we both now that guys can beat any troublesome women at anything" Shika said**

**" Yeah well beat me at this, we are through Shikamaru Nara" Ino said walking off**

**" Well fine" Shika said walking the other way**

**" Well that was weird" Naruto said**

**" Yeah if was, so why didn't you back me up there Naruto?" Sakura asked**

**" Well I..." Naruto didn't even know what to say**

**" Unless you really think guys are really better than girls'' Sakura said**

**" No I don't think that" Naruto said**

**" Ok first you forget the best day of the year and now your turning into a Shikamrau? That's it we are through Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said following Ino**

**" Well be that way!" Naruto yelled back to her. Naruto walked home thinking about something Sakura had said. **

_" What did I forget about today?" Naruto asked himself._ **Then it hit him literally in the form of a newspaper. When Naruto saw the date he knew he messed up big**

**" I hope she can forgive me" Naruto said walking into house**

**In the year 2034**

**They had finally reached the Hokage Tower when Banroze and Houseki didn't fell to well either.**

**" Maybe it's just a bug going around" Neji said. Just as he said that the kids became to flicker just like Hoshi and Hotarubi did.**

**" Or maybe not" Neji said opening the door to the Hokage office**

**WE NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE WE TURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Angel: hey there well I hope you like this chapter also I need help for the disclaimers we are runnin out of ideas**

**Manda: Yes are brains are dead**

**Katie: Yep there brains are dead**

**Angel and Manda: Hey!**

**Katie: Oh well just review or no new chapter**


	3. Ino vs Shika Girls Rule

**Manda: Hey there**

**Angel: My mother has gone crazy**

**Katie: What do you mean**

**Angel: Well like four days ago my mom thinks she saw a big bug or rat thing and was freaked out**

**Katie: So what my mom is freaked out by bugs too**

**Angel: Does your mom make you sleep upstairs in a small room with your brother who snores louder than a blender?**

**Katie: I'm an only child**

**Manda: I die if I had a share a room with Jon**

**Angel: Now she's scrubing down the house with holy water**

**Katie and Manda: Holy water?**

**Angel: She thinks that god will save her from this beast that was most likely just her eyes playing tricks on her**

**Katie: Your mom has problems**

**Angel: I know**

**Manda: Oh well Choji read the disclaimer**

**Choji: Chew Angel and company Chew don't Chew own Naruto**

**" What's happening"**

_" Inner selves"_

_" Self talking to inner self"_

**" IM Talk"**

**Chapter 2 review**

**In the year 2034**

**They had finally reached the Hokage Tower when Banroze and Houseki didn't fell to well either.**

**" Maybe it's just a bug going around" Neji said. Just as he said that the kids became to flicker just like Hoshi and Hotarubi did.**

**" Or maybe not" Neji said opening the door to the Hokage office**

**Chapter 3 Ino vs Shika Girls Rule**

**Still in 2034**

**When Tenten opened up the door see saw Naruto sitting in his chair facing the other way talking to Sakura on his cell**

**" Fine I will pick up Banroze from the Hyuga's bye" Naruto said hanging up**

**" Dad" Banroze said making Naruto turn around seeing all of us in his doorway**

**" Well that was easy" Naruto said huging Banroze**

**" Dad I don't fell to well and neither does Hoshi, Houseki and Hotarubi." Banroze said once she stop hugging her dad**

**" Maybe it's just a bug going around" Naruto said**

**" We thought so to until" Tenten said and as if on que all the kids expect Bioretsu flickered**

**" Well that can't be good, I remember something like this happened a while back, the fifth left a file on it search this entire room" Naruto said throwing apart his office**

**Back in the Present**

**Ino was home after breaking up with Shika. She was so upset she went home and login on to her fav. girls only chatroom. **

**Prettyandyouknowit18 has signed in**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: guys are you there?**

**10weapons10: Yeah and where down**

**Cherryblossoms13: We're all here expect Hinata she's still on her date**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: Man Shika and Naruto are low! To break up with us is one thing but to break up with us on the day of love is lower than dirt**

**10weapons10: you guys both are heartbroken I thought it was just me**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: what happen to you Tenten?**

**10weapons10: I overheard Neji saying I was below Hyuga standards**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: That's just plain evil**

**10weapons10: what happen to you Ino**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: Well I guess it all started after you left for the Hyuga compound**

**Flashback**

**" Tenten you need to go down to the Hyuga compound and get Neji to ask you out" Sakura said**

**" Yeah your right, thanks Sakura" Tenten said running to the Hyuga compound**

**" Hey guys" Shika said walking up to Ino**

**" Hey Shika" the girls said in unsion**

**" Hey Ino do you mind if instead we just catch a movie and go for a walk?" Shika asked**

**" Hey it's fine with me" Ino said**

**" Good I'll pick you up at 5:30" Shika said leaving the cafe**

**" I didn't even what to watch clouds anyway" Ino said just as he left.**

**" So what movie are you going to see" Hinata asked**

**" Well I want to see that movie ****The Pursuit of Happyness****" Ino said**

**" Well I have to get ready" Hinata said leaving**

**Later at 5:30 **

**Shika had arrive just as he said he would at 5:30. Ino was getting ready upstairs when he came so Ino's dad had a one on one talk with him.( AN: that's never good)**

**" Hello Mr. Y, you have a lovely home" Shika said shaking. Ino's dad was a big man, so big that he could become a pro football player.**

**" You listen here, if you do one thing to hurt my little girl we will sit down and have a very painful talk" Ino's dad said in a deep voice**

**" Daddy your scaring him" Ino said walking down her stairs. She was dressed in a purple top that said " Sweetly Evil" on it along with a pair of curvy express jeans with a white scarf like belt . **

**" Wow Ino you look" Shika said but stopped at the sound of Ino's dad cracking his knuckles**

**" I look very what?" Ino asked**

**" You look nice" Shika said hoping to save himself from Ino's dad. Ino sensing the aura coming from her dad grabbed her bag and walked out the door**

**" Come on Shika we're going to be late" Ino said**

**" Coming" Shika called back but just as he was going to step out he heard a voice**

**" I know where you live" Ino's dad said**

**" And I'm glad we had this talk" Shika said nearly running after Ino**

**" You know the last time we saw Shika you were so nice to him what changed?" Ino's mom said**

**" The last time he was here he was just a teammate, now he's here as a boyfriend" was all he said closing the front door**

**At the Movie**

**Ino and Shika where trying to pick a movie, since all of the movies show at 6 they didn't need to rush. **

**" I what to see ****The Pursuit of Happyness****" Ino said**

**" I want to see Eragon" Shika said**

**" How about this we see Eragon this week and The Pursuit of Happyness next week" Shika said**

**" Well that's new" Ino said**

**" What?" Shika said**

**" Usually when guys meet my dad they stop seeing me that day, but you already made a date for next week" Ino said**

**" What can I say your dad doesn't scare me" Shika said buying their tickets**

**" Please that's why you where shaking when I came down" Ino said teasing him**

**" Oh well at least it not as bad as what happen to my paperboy 5 years ago" Ino said picking out a popcorn bin**

**" What happened to him?" Shika asked**

**" He came in to get his money and my dad knew I had a crush on him. After 1 mintute of talking to my dad the poor kid nearly pee in his pants" Ino said which had Shika cracking up**

**" It's not funny, Shika" Ino said walking over to the fourth room where Eragon was playing**

**" Yes it is" Shika said**

**" Fine maybe it's kinda funny" Ino said stopping at a door**

**" Kinda?" Shika said**

**" Here we go room 4" Ino said walking in. This movie place actually had two floors, the ground floor and another one just above it. **

**" So where do you what to sit, top or bottom?" Shika said**

**" Top" Ino said walking over to the stairs. When they got there they where surpized to find Hinata and Kiba sitting in the middle row making out.**

**" Hello" Ino said to her best friend. When Hinata turned around and saw who it was she turned bright red**

**" Hi, Ino I thought you where going to see The Pursuit of Happyness?" Hinata said**

**" I was but Shika whated to see this one" Ino said**

**" Well can we sit down, Ino" Shika asked **

**" Sure you can" Kiba said sliding over a sit. The order was from the lefr Ino, Shika, Kiba, and Hinata. After about half an hour the group all felt like they where being watched. Ino tried to wait for it to past but it didn't, Shika was too lazy to do anything, Kiba used his nose and tried to smell the person out but he couldn't because there where to many people, Hinata used her ****Byakugan** **and found the person but couldn't figure out who it was. (AN: HINT: it's sad because it was someone she knows or will)**

**End of Flashback**

**10weapons10: Well it sounds like your date was going pretty well**

**Cherryblossoms13: Yeah how did you two end up at each others throats?**

**Prettyandyouknowit18: Wait there's more**

**Flashback**

**After the movie the two groups went there diffrent ways. Shika and Ino went for a walk all throughout town. They stopped at the Hokage mountain where they were adding the fifth's face on. They where walking past some workers when the slapped Ino on the butt.( An: Man if that where me man they be knocked out)**

**" Hey you pig" Ino yelled about to knock their light out when Shika stopped her**

**" They're not worth it" he said**

**" Your right" Ino said walking away**

**" Yeah so just walk home and do you job which iss in the kicten" one of the workers said. But as soon as he said that Ino kicked to sad excuse for a man in the nuts.**

**" But he was worth that" Ino said leaving the man shaking on the floor**

**" Man I hate guys like that, you don't believe in women's work, do you Shika?" Ino asked**

**" No" Shika said**

**" You see your one of the few guys that think girls can do anything guys can right Shika?" Ino said**

**"..." was all Shika said**

**" You don't think girls can anything a guy can do do you?" Ino asked**

**" Well there is one thing a guy can do better than any girl" Shika said**

**" What's that?" Ino asked**

**" We can lead better than girls" Shika said**

**" No they don't girls rule better than guys" Ino said**

**" And I'm telling you they don't" Shika said**

**"And I'm telling you that they do" Ino said**

**" Now they don't you troublesome women" Shika**

**" Are you two fighting again" Naruto asked**

**" Yes we are" Ino said**

**" No we're not we are having a conversation" Shika said**

**" Fighting" Ino said**

**" Talking" Shika said**

**" Fighting" Ino said**

**" Talking" Shika said**

**" Fighting" Ino said**

**" Listen to yourselves your fighting on if your fighting" Sakura said**

**" See we are fighting" Ino said**

**" Please she only agree with you because you are both troublesome women" Shika said**

**" Troublesome" Sakura said pissed off**

**" And because all women are troublesome is the reason they don't make better leaders then men" Shika said**

**" Yes we do" Ino and Sakura said**

**" No they don't" Shika said**

**" Don't you agree with me Naruto" Sakura said**

**" Well I..." Naruto said trying to think of a way out of this**

**" Come on Naruto we both now that guys can beat any troublesome women at anything" Shika said**

**" Yeah well beat me at this, we are through Shikamaru Nara" Ino said walking off**

**" Well fine" Shika said walking the other way**

**End of Flashback**

**Cherryblossoms13: I'm going to make sure the fifth haven't found where I hind her sake **

**Prettyandyouknowit18: I need to refill my ice cream bowl**

**Cherryblossoms13 has login off**

**Prettyandyouknowit18 has login off**

**10weapons10: great now I'm alone**

**Shybuttough67 has login on**

**10weapons10: Hinata!**

**Shybuttough67: Hello Tenten**

**In 2034**

**" Dad what are we even searching for?" Banroze asked**

**" We need to find big yellow folder that says PAST on it" Naruto said**

**" Like this one" Hoshi said holding up a folder**

**" Yes it is" Naruto said grabbing the folder out of his hands**

**" Well what's in it?" Tenten asked**

**" The thing we need" Naruto said holding up a mirror**

**Well here's my chapter**

**Angel: Sorry guys but we need to get to Manda's house now**

**Manda: Why?**

**Angel: because my mom is about to throw into my house a bug killer and we need to leave for 4 hours**

**Katie: Well that's good enought for me, Bye**

**Angel: We can't update for a while due to my mom's craziness but I might get on Sunday if not then Tuesday**

**Manda: Come on let's get going!**

**Angel: Right behind you**


	4. The Past

**Angel: That's it!**

**Manda: What's wrong Angel**

**Katie: Yeah I haven't seen you this angry since Jessica got Zack to walk under the mistletoe with her at the Christmas party**

**Manda: Yeah I remember that good thing Angel bumped into her making her fall right into the punch ball.**

**Katie: Yeah and she was wearing a brand new white top!**

**Angel: Can we get back to me?**

**Katie and Manda: Why not**

**Angel: I'm mad because only one person got who kids was who's right, Sweetlyevil**

**Manda: Um Angel**

**Angel : WHAT!**

**Manda: Sweetlyevil was me**

**Angel: So no one got it right! Oh well might as well tell them**

**Manda: Hoshi and Hotarubi are Neji and Tenten's kids**

**Katie: Banroze is Naruto and Sakura's kid**

**Angel: Houseki is Shikamura and Ino's kid**

**Katie: Bioretsu is Kiba and Hinata's kid**

**" What's Happening"**

**" Inner Self"**

**" Self talking to inner self"**

**Chapter 3 review**

**" Dad what are we even searching for?" Banroze asked**

**" We need to find big yellow folder that says PAST on it" Naruto said**

**" Like this one" Hoshi said holding up a folder**

**" Yes it is" Naruto said grabbing the folder out of his hands**

**" Well what's in it?" Tenten asked**

**" The thing we need" Naruto said holding up a mirror**

**Chapter 4 The Past**

**" Naruto you must be joking, how is that mirror going to help us?" Neji said**

**" Shut it" Naruto said quieting the room that second**

**" Do you even know what this is?" Naruto asked earning no from everyone**

**" It's the time mirror" Naruto said but as soon as he said this all the kids including Bioretsu flickered**

**" There isn't much time" Naruto said holding up the mirror**

**" Time for what?" Tenten asked**

**" To fix the past" Naruto said looking into the folder where they found the mirror**

**" You must be joking" Neji said blankly**

**" No I'm not, do you remember that one girl Sarah who was here for one month then left without a goodbye" Naruto asked**

**" Yes but that must have been like back when we where seven" Tenten said**

**Flashback**

**The naruto gang was playing in a field. This was the one time when they where all happy. Before Sasuke lost his family, when Sakura and Ino where friends all before the pains if life would smack them in the face**

**" Oh come on Sarah" Ino,Sakura and Tenten pleaded**

**" I'm sorry but I can't I'm finally going home" Sarah said**

**" Home, but I thought you lived here" Ino said**

**" I will, I only came here to fixed something now that it's done I must leave here" Sarah said running into the woods **

**" She didn't even say goodbye" Tenten said**

**End of Flashback**

**" It doesn't matter, she was not from there she wasn't from that time at all" Naruto said**

**" What do you mean?" Banroze said**

**" It means that Sarah wasn't just fixing some little problem, she went to save her family" Naruto said**

**" What?" Tenten said**

**" Yes little Sarah was from a different time in fact she won't even be born for two more years" Naruto said**

**" Now that's creepy" Hoshi said**

**" I think there is something gone has gone wrong in the past and we need to go and fix it" Naruto said**

**" Well then lets go" Neji said**

**" Not us them" Naruto said pointing to the kids**

**"What!" all the kids yelled at the same time**

**" Hokage you must be joking they're only genin" Tenten said**

**" That's why they are perfect for the job, they can blend into the past alot better than we can, people might see our old selves and the see us which might raise questions" Naruto said**

**" But dad what about the Chunin Exams" Banroze said**

**'' Honey, you'll only be gone for a minute at the most" Naruto said**

**" Huh?" Banroze said**

**" This mirror has a tricky side, it will return you to the the moment you used the it. So you can be gone for what you think of 3 years and only lose 3 seconds of your time" Naruto said**

**" Cool" Houseki said**

**" But this will be dangerous, and will be classed as an A ranked mission, perfect training for the Chunin exams, but give this to the fifth Hokage" Naruto said handing Banroze a piece of paper**

**" Ok so when do we leave?" Banroze asked**

**" Right now" Naruto said doing a few hand signs and a spinning purple and blue vortex opened out from the mirror onto the floor**

**" But take this, it's the only way you can get home" Naruto said giving Banroze the mirror**

**" Bye daddy" Banroze said walking into the vortex**

**" This is going to be troublesome" Houseki said jumping in**

**" Man I hope I get to see the fifth in person" Bioretsu said jumping in**

**" Wow isn't this great we get to see mom and dad when they where are age" Hotarubi said to her brother**

**" Right" Hoshi said grabing onto his sister's hand and jumping in with her just as the vortex closed**

**" Do you think they will be alright?" Tenten said holding onto Neji**

**" I hope so"**

**In 2007**

**10weapons10: Hinata your here**

**Shybuttough67: Yeah but all men are scub**

**10weapons10: What happened, from what Ino said you and Kiba were getting very cozy at the movies**

**Shybuttough67: Yeah but after that I found out Kiba's a complete dog**

**Flashback**

**Hinata and Kiba just said bye to Ino and Shikamaru and where going to get something to eat. When they got to the place Hinata say one thing right off the bat, all the waiters where girls and they had to wear the shortest dressed ever made.**

**" This is my favorite place to eat" Kiba said**

**" I wonder why" Hinata said under her breath**

**" Say something Hinata?" Kiba asked**

**" No" Hinata said as they sat down**

**" What can I get you something to drink tonight?" a waitress asked but she leaned over just so Kiba could see her chest**

**" I'll have a coke" Kiba said nearly drooling (AN: pervert)**

**" I'll have a water" Hinata said looking at the menu, but that didn't stop her from seeing Kiba look at the waitress legs as she walked away**

**" Kiba her legs aren't on the menu" Hinata said leaving**

**" Hinata" Kiba said chasing her**

**" What happened here?" the waitress said as she got back to an empty table**

**With Kiba and Hinata**

**" Hinata what do you expect me to do, order with my eyes closed" Kiba said**

**" No but you could least order with them inside your head" Hinata said walking off**

**" What does that mean?" Kiba asked**

**" It means we are though'' Hinata said walking back to her home**

**End of Flashback**

**10weapons10: Man all guys are perverts**

**Shybuttough: I know**

**10weapons10: But we can't live with them**

**Shybuttough: And we can't live without them**

**At the Hokages office about 1 hour Tenten left the Cafe**

**"Ow" the kids from the future said**

**" So this is what the place looked like before my dad took over" Banroze said as the door opened**

**" Who are you brats" the fifth said**

**" We happen to be ninja with a message" Banroze said handing the fifth the note her dad gave her**

**" WHAT!" the fifth yelled**

**Well here is my chapter**

**Angel: Well here you go the kids finally get to the past**

**Katie: Yeah but will they be able to save it**

**Manda: Even we don't know**

**Everyone: Our lives are in their hands, we are doomed**

**Angel, Manda and Katie: HEY!**

**Manda: REVIEW!**


	5. Are Those Our Moms?

**Angel: Ow my head**

**Manda: Something wrong**

**Angel: It's Mr. French he gave us our Social Studies project that is due in one week**

**Katie: Ouch, what are you doing**

**Angel: I'm doing a fake letter about yellow fever from a thridteen year old girl and it has to be 1,500-2,500 word long half our chapters aren't that long**

**Katie: That sucks**

**Angel: Which is why I'll be working on my homework and you will write the chapter**

**Katie: Yay!**

**Angel: On second thought Manda you write**

**Katie: Boo**

**Manda: Yay! Ok Sasuke do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: I'm not even in this story!**

**Angel: No but you might be in A Ball in Suna**

**Sasuke: Fine, Angel and her friends don't own Naruto, if the did the would be in Japan right now**

**" What's happening"**

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_**"**

**Chapter 4 Review**

**At the Hokages office about 1 hour Tenten left the Cafe**

**"Ow" the kids from the future said**

**" So this is what the place looked like before my dad took over" Banroze said as the door opened**

**" Who are you brats" the fifth said**

**" We happen to be ninja with a message" Banroze said handing the fifth the note her dad gave her**

**" WHAT!" the fifth yelled**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Are Those Our Moms?**

**" Ok ouch" Hoshi said**

**" I can believe that this happened again" the fiifth said sitting in her chair, her eyes wide**

**" I can't believe that my dad made so many changes when he became Hokage" Banroze said**

**" And who is your dad" the fifth said interested**

**" Oh my dad is" Banroze said but Houseki threw her hand over hers**

**" I'm sorry Hokage, but we don't what to change the future now do we" she said**

**" I guess you right, so by the looks of this you need to save yourself from flashing from life" the fifth said**

**" That is correct" Bioretsu said**

**" Well the only way I can help you is if I know who your parents are so I can assign you to their teams" the fifth said**

**" Ok well me and my brother here and the kids of Tenten and Neji Hyuga" Hotarubi said**

**" this is so troublesome" Houseki said**

**" Let me guess Ino and Shika" the fifth said**

**" How did you know?" Houseki asked**

**" You have your father's vocab" the fifth said laughing**

**" Well my parents are Hinata and Kiba" Bioretsu said**

**" Your the heir to the Hyuga family?" the fifth asked**

**" Yes I am" Bioretsu said**

**" Well my parents are Naruto and Sakura" Banroze said**

**" Naruto is the next Hokage" the fifth said**

**" Yes he is'' Banroze said**

**" Wow, there is a part of me that was expected that and a part of me that shocked that, that baka did it" the fifth said**

**" Wow everyone calls your dad a baka Banrose" Hoshi said**

**" Ok, I will send Lee, Shino, and Chouji on a mission to the land of ways to check up on the Naruto bridge and have you guys fill their spots" the fifth said**

**" What about me?" Banroze asked**

**" Well your in that the part in time when Sasuke leaves and Sai has left so the spot is open" the fifth said**

**" Ok" Banroze said**

**" So I will make you guys some fake records and get you some place to live, so come by my office at 8:30 and I'll have it done" the fifth said**

**" Alright" Hoshi said**

**" Now if you would be so kind to GET OUT!" the fifth said throwing them out**

**" Thanks alot Tsunade-baa-chan" Banoze said walking away**

**" Yep that is Naruto's child" the fifth closing her door**

**With the kids**

**" Now what do we do?" Banroze asked**

**" I know how about we go to the cafe it was made in 2004 so it should be here" Hoshi said**

**" Ok" Houseki said cheerfully**

**Inside Hoshi head**

**" Man she is so pretty" inner he said mentally drooling**

_" No she is just a teammate" Hoshi said_

**" Yeah and mom and dad where just teammates and look what happen to them" the inner said**

_" No she will just remain my friend" Hoshi said_

**The Real World**

**The kids had just arrived at their favorite cafe and began eating. They had order half a dozen glazed donuts when a group of girls past by them. Now the girls didn't pay any attention, but Hoshi being a teenage boy did.**

**" I'll be right back" he said walking over to the girls, but when he got there he saw something shocking. The girls that he was about to hit on where his mom! (AN: Eww)He just walked by them as if nothing was wrong and ran back to his table.**

**" Guys see those girls over there" Hoshi said **

**" Yeah" Hotarubi said taking a bite out of her doughnut**

**" Brace yourselves, they are our future parents" Hoshi said making all the girls nearly choke on their food**

**" Are you sure" Bioretsu said**

**" Cousin have you ever know me not to be right" Hoshi said**

**" Well actually" Bioretsu said**

**" Don't answer that, but I'm telling you its them" Hoshi said**

**" Ok how about we all pay for this walk past them and see for our selves" Banroze said. After paying the kids walked past them and saw it was their parents. After seeing this they ran to the side of the building.**

**" I can't believe that it was them" Banroze said**

**" I know my mom looks so young" Bioretsu said**

**" So what do we do now?" Hotarubi said**

**" I have an idea! How about I used my mind transfer justu on your mom Banroze" Houseki said**

**" Just don't mess with her head" Banroze said just as Houseki body went limp and fell into Hoshi hands**

**Inside of Sakura**

_" Hello, what are you doing inside my head!" Sakura yelled_

_" Trust me I'm trying to help"Houseki said_

_" You can help by getting out of my head" Sakura said_

_" Fine" Houseki said, only because she had already heard most of what they where talking about_

**With the Kids**

**" Wow Hoshi you must love having Houseki that close to you" Hotarubi said**

**" I don't know what you are talking about'' Hoshi said blushing**

**" Please we already know you have a crush on Houseki" Bioretsu said**

**" And how did you find that out" Hoshi asked**

**" Well it's not like we broke into your room and read you diary, by the way you shouldn't keep your diary in you underwear drawer" Hotarubi said**

**" I am going to" Hoshi started but stopped when Houseki began moving**

**" Did you find anything out?"Bioretsu asked**

**" Other than I know where Banroze got her attutide not really, are you sure we are in the right time?" Houseki aksed**

**" Well this mirror should have sent us back to the time we needed to go to" Banroze said**

**" How about we follow are mom's around and see what happens" Hoshi said**

**" For once that's a good idea, so we will follow our mom's and we will meet back here at 7:30 ok" Hotarubi said**

**Well here is my chapter**

**Angel: pretty good chapter Manda**

**Manda: Thank you**

**Katie: When will I get to write?**

**Angel: Don't worry in A Ball in Suna there will be a lot of action parts that you will need to write**

**Katie: OK**

**Angel: Review!**


	6. Who's That?

**Angel and Katie: You won't believe what happen at our school**

**Manda: What!**

**Angel: a bunch of 7th graders got caught drug dealing**

**Manda: No way**

**Katie: Yes way, they all got carry away in handcuffs**

**Manda: Man I would have expected the 8th graders but not the 7th graders**

**Angel: I know but the worst is that Karen got arrested too**

**Manda: No way! Karen isn't like that**

**Katie: I know turns out that one of the dealers planted on her when he found out about the dogs**

**Angel: And now she's at the police station**

**Manda: Man this world is messed up, you got kids the same age as us dealing**

**Angel: I know, hey guys how about we do the disclaimer?**

**Manda and Katie: Ok**

**Angel: Angel**

**Manda: Manda**

**Katie: and Katie**

**Angel Manda and Katie: don't own Naruto, but we do make this pledge. We promise to be 100 drug free!**

**" What's happening"**

**" Inner Selves"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

**PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER AND PUT WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEW**

**Chapter 5 Review**

**" Did you find anything out?"Bioretsu asked**

**" Other than I know where Banroze got her attitude not really, are you sure we are in the right time?" Houseki asked**

**" Well this mirror should have sent us back to the time we needed to go to" Banroze said**

**" How about we follow are mom's around and see what happens" Hoshi said**

**" For once that's a good idea, so we will follow our mom's and we will meet back here at 7:30 ok" Hotarubi said**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Who's That?**

**" Good becuase there goes Aunt Tenten now" Bioretsu said as Tenten walked by**

**" See-ya" Hoshi said grabbing his sister and running after their mom**

**With Hoshi and Hotarubi**

**They had just arrive at the Hyuga compound to she there mom go in**

**" Ok let's go" Hoshi said**

**" Don't you think they will find it weird that they never saw us before?" Hotarubi said**

**" No because since we have the Byakugan they will think that we are from the Hyuga clan and let us in, because any clan member will be able to enter the compound unless they betrayed the clan" Hoshi said in a matter-of-fact way**

**" You have got to stop reading that handout that clan leader Hinata passed out" Hotarubi said making her way to the guards. Actually the guards did let them in without any problems(AN: tells you about their security) They where following their mom for nearly a half an hour when the finally learned that she was lost.**

**" We have to help her" Hotarubi said**

**" No we don't know what it would do to the time stream" Hoshi said**

**" Well she's going to live here so she might as well learn how not to get lost" Hotarubi said running up to her mom**

**" Girls" Hoshi said following his sister**

**" Hey do you need help" Hotarubi asked**

**" Yes I do, can you help me find Neji?" Tenten said**

**" Sorry, I don't where he is, but how about you go and asked her" Hoshi said pointing at Hanabi**

**" Ok" Tenten said walking over to the girl she's never seen before**

**" Hey who's that behind Aunt Hanabi" Hoshi asked**

**" I can't see" Hotarubi said swicking her eyes**

**" Really, cause it's my mom and your Aunt Hinata" a voice said behind them**

**" Oh hey Bioretsu" Hoshi and Hotarubi said**

**" You know that whole twin thing it gets kinda weird after a while" Biorestu said**

**" So what did Auntie Hinata do?" Hotarubi asked**

**" Nothing really she just got dressed for her date with my dad" Biorestu**

**" Well she's coming now so you go follow Auntie Hinata and we will follow our mom" Hotarubi said grabbing Hoshi and following their mom**

**" Ok" Biorestu said following her mom at a safe distance, but unknown to them a pair of white eyes was watching**

**" Auntie Hinata?" the person thought as they followed Biorestu. When the twins finally found there mom they hide behind a wall in the main branch home and heard everything that Neji and their great uncle said, and even watched their mom break up with their dad**

**" Ok good news bad news time" Hotarubi said as their mom ran away**

**" Good news, we know why we are flickering. All beacuse our parents broke up and when they get back together we can go back home" Hoshi said**

**" Bad news, if a girl hears that then they aren't going to run back into that guys arms. This is going to require brain power and a knowledge about our parents chunin days" Hotarubi said as she a Hoshi put their heads together to think**

**With Biorestu**

**Have you ever got the felling that time is going slower? Well that's how Biorestu felt as she watched her mom and her dad make kissy faces at the movies, that and grossed out.( An: Eww) Well then things got interesting as Houseki and her parents got there**

**" Did you find out anything" Biorestu asked**

**'' Other then my grandfather is even worst to my mom's dates then my dad is,no" she said. After the movie she felt like some one was watching her, but she just shock it off. She sat behind her parents at their dinner and watched her dad turn into a complete dog. When she saw her mom break up with him she ran to where she and her friends meeting spot was. When she finally got there she still had that felling that some one was watching her.**

**" Man today sucked" Hoshi said **

**" How did Auntie Hinata's date go" Hotarubi asked**

**" It was fine at first but then my dad turned into a complete dog" Biorestu said**

**'' Well we need to come up with a plan" Hoshi said while Banroze and Houseki got to the cafe**

**" How did your parents dates go" Biorestu said**

**" Horrible mom and dad got into over which gender makes better leaders and broke up" Houseki said**

**" Yeah and my mom and dad got in between Houseki's mom and dad where fighting about and broke up" Banroze said**

**" Well lets go to the Hokage she might know what to do" Hoshi said as they all ran to the Hokage's office as a pair of white eye's followed**

**At the Hokage's**

**All the kids where sitting in the room when the Hokage came in**

**" Ok guys I have you forms" the Hokage said hanging out their papers**

**" This says we will be visiting ninja's from another hidden village in the Fire country" Banroze said**

**" This says I will live as a guest in the Yamanaka home" Houseki said as Banroze grabbed the paper out of her hands**

**" It says that I will live at the Haruno home" Banroze said**

**" This also says that me Hoshi and Biorestu will be living at the Hyuga compound" Hotarubi said**

**" Well what better place to live than with your parents'' the fifth said**

**'' Well that may work for them, but grandfather will want to know how three new Hyuga's just dropped out of the sky. He will try to find out more about us and look into our records, and when he finds none he will either kill us or go to you. We are going to need inside help" Biorestu said as the door opened**

**" Well maybe I can help" this person said walking through the door to show us that it was...**

**Well here you go**

**Manda: Man you is it going to be/**

**Angel: we don't know but the readers do!**

**Manda: Huh?**

**Katie: Send in a review with who you think should be the person at the door**

**Angel: Review!**


	7. Hanabi?

Angel: Man this rocks

Katie: Yeah we finally finished our social studies project

Manda: Yeah now we are doing this chapter to celebrate

Angel: That's why I didn't update for a while Sorry

Manda and Katie: Yeah sorry

Angel: I fell like I'm forgetting to tell you guys something

Micah and Mel: Hey guys!

Angel: That's right I promise two parts in The Ball in Suna

Manda: Angel why didn't you tell us

Angel: I forgot, they are going to be playing the

Katie: I know how about whoever guess in their review what these two might be playing we will send email them an sneak preview of the next chapter

Manda: For once that's a great plan, Review! Now Jiraiya read the disclaimer

Jiraiya: Angel Manda Katie Micah and Mel don't own Naruto or my books

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self Talking to inner self"_

**_" IM Talk"_**

Chapter 6 Review

At the Hokage's

All the kids where sitting in the room when the Hokage came in

" Ok guys I have you forms" the Hokage said hanging out their papers

" This says we will be visiting ninja's from another hidden village in the Fire country" Banroze said

" This says I will live as a guest in the Yamanaka home" Houseki said as Banroze grabbed the paper out of her hands

" It says that I will live at the Haruno home" Banroze said

" This also says that me Hoshi and Biorestu will be living at the Hyuga compound" Hotarubi said

" Well what better place to live than with your parents'' the fifth said

'' Well that may work for them, but grandfather will want to know how three new Hyuga's just dropped out of the sky. He will try to find out more about us and look into our records, and when he finds none he will either kill us or go to you. We are going to need inside help" Biorestu said as the door opened

" Well maybe I can help" this person said walking through the door to show us that it was...

* * *

Chapter 7 Hanabi!? 

" Auntie Hanabi!'' Hotarubi said

" Auntie?" Hanabi asked confused

" Opps" Hotarubi said

" Are you sure I'm related to you?" Biorestu and Hoshi asked

'' Hanabi, did you hear all of that" the fifth asked worried

" No, I just heard the part about the Hyuga clan, but I will tell me father something is up if you don't fill me in on everything" Hanabi said

" Hanabi what you heard must never me repeated, but we do need your help" the fifth began

" There is no way I'm helping until I know what is going on. I mean who are they, why did one of them call me aunt hanabi and why do I fell like I already know them" Hanabi spat at the fifth

" Maybe we should tell her" Banroze said

" Yeah we should, she's a part of the main branch of the Hyuga clan she can help" Houseki said

" But if she were to ever tell anyone about this it could ruining your whole mission" the fifth said

" Yeah but if we don't then Hiashi will do backround searches and will ruin our mission anyway" Biorestu barked at the fifth, shocking everyong in the room

" Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" the fifth said throwing them out once again

" Goodbye Tsunade-baa-chan" she heard Banroze yell as she ran down the stairs

With the Rookie Nine Girls

**_10weapons10: Man all guys are perverts_**

**_Shybuttough: I know_**

**_10weapons10: But we can't live with them_**

**_Shybuttough: And we can't live without them_**

**_Prettyandyouknowit18 has signed back on_**

**_Prettyandyouknowit18: Man I'm all out of ice cream_**

**_Shybuttough: Hello Ino_**

**_Prettyandyouknowit18: Hey Hinata, how was your date?_**

**_10weapons10: Long story short Kiba was a prevert and she dumps him_**

**_Prettyandyouknowit18: I'm so sorry hinata_**

**_Shybuttough: It's ok I'm getting used to it_**

**_Prettandyouknowit18: Really?_**

**_Shybuttough: No, excuse me I need to have Neji or Hanabi refill my tissue box_**

**_10weapons10: Wow she's down_**

**_Prettyandyouknowit18: I know_**

**_Shybuttough: That's weird_**

**_10weapons10: What?_**

**_Shybuttough:Hanabi is outside my window with a bunch of Hyuga kids I've never seen before_**

**_10weapons10: But your the heir you know every on of the Hyuga's_**

**_Shybuttough: I know but that's what makes it so weird_**

**_Prettyandyouknowit: They most likely been on long term mission and you don't remember them_**

**_Shybuttough: I know but have you ever had like a deja vu felling. I fell like I know these kids_**

**_10weapons10: Most likely nothing_**

**_Shybuttough: You're probably right_**

Outside with the kids

" So can you guys tell me what's going on" Hanabi asked when they all reached the Hyuga compound. They had dropped off Banroze and Houseki at their mom's place's and Hanabi was dieing to know what she was doing

" Ok, you won't freak out now will you" Biorestu asked worried

" I'm not making any promises" Hanabi said

" Fine, we are from the future" Hoshi said waiting for her asnwer, but he never got one. Hanabi fainted right in front of them.

About 1 hour later

" What happen?" Hanabi asked sitting up in her bed. on her forehead there was a coldpack and she felt uneasy

" You fainted" Hotarubi said sitting on her dresser

" I did" Hanabi asked

" Yep, ok I'll take this now" Biorestu said picking up her cold pack

" Ok tell me everything" Hanabi said getting up. With that Hoshi told her everything. All about the future, how they need to save themselves and how they need to stop whatever or whoever is changing the past

" Oh my God" Hanabi said sitting on her bed placing her hand on her head

" I know it's alot to take in Aunt Hanabi" Biorestu said sitting on the end of Hanabi's bed

" No not that, it's just that I'm the reason you're here I changed the past" Hanabi said burying her head into her pillow

" WHAT!" the all said as Hoshi slapped the pillow from her hands  
Angel: Man this rocks

Katie: Well I hope you love it

Micah: So what part are we playing anyway Angel?

Angel: You're playing (whispers)

Mel: Cool we are playing the

Everyone: Quiet!

Mel: Sorry

Everyone: Review please


	8. Flashbacks

Angel: Hey there I finally have the next chapter in this story

Everyone: YOU!

Angel: I mean WE finally have the next chapter in this story

Everyone: That's better

Angel: Gees you say one wrong thing with my friends and they'll chop you head off

Manda: What was that, Angel?

Angel: Nothing! Ok so Kurenai read the disclaimer

Kurenai: Angel and her evil freinds don't own naruto if they did the village would have more women hokages

Angel: Female domination!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 7 Review 

About 1 hour later

" What happen?" Hanabi asked sitting up in her bed. on her forehead there was a cold pack and she felt uneasy

" You fainted" Hotarubi said sitting on her dresser

" I did" Hanabi asked

" Yep, ok I'll take this now" Biorestu said picking up her cold pack

" Ok tell me everything" Hanabi said getting up. With that Hoshi told her everything. All about the future, how they need to save themselves and how they need to stop whatever or whoever is changing the past

" Oh my God" Hanabi said sitting on her bed placing her hand on her head

" I know it's alot to take in Aunt Hanabi" Biorestu said sitting on the end of Hanabi's bed

" No not that, it's just that I'm the reason you're here I changed the past" Hanabi said burying her head into her pillow

" WHAT!" the all said as Hoshi slapped the pillow from her hands

* * *

Chapter 8 Flashbacks 

" I'm sorry guys, if I had known what I was doing would mess up the future I would have never done it" Hanabi said in a pleading voice

" Auntie, what did you do?" Biorestu asked

" Well I guess you can say it all started a little while before Tenten found me" Hanabi said

Flashback

Hanabi was walking over to the Hyuga gardens when she heard her father and the other elders. She followed where the voice was coming from and found her father's bedroom. The door wasn't open so she put her ear against the door to listen.

" So Hiashi who do you think should be the heir'' one of the elders said

" Well I think it should go to Hanabi, she's clearly stronger" one of the elders said

" It doesn't matter what you think, it's Hiashi call" the other elder said

" Well yes Hanabi may be stronger, but I think the job as heir should go to Hinata, it is her birthright" her father said

Inside Hanabi's head

**" Yes! Hinata has been working so hard and she's earned this" her inner said**

_" Quiet I'm trying to listen" she barked at the voice_

Real World

" Why would you what to do that" one of the elders asked

" I have my reasons, now onto other matters" he said making everyone forget about their heir problem

" Well there is Neji" an eldery voice said

" What about Neji" Hiashi asked sounding slightly concerned

" Well he's a progity and he dates a lower class girl" the same smug voice who said Hinata shouldn't be heir said

" Neji doesn't date" Hiashi said

" Well he's always seen with that one girl with the two buns, what's her name" the voice said

" Tenten?" Hiashi anwered confused

" That's it" the voice yelled

" Please, Neji and Tenten are just friends" Hiashi said laughing

" Yeah well if I where you I would tell Neji to keep this girl just a friend" he said

" This is crazy! This meeting is over!" Hiashi said as everyone left, giving Hanabi a chance to leave

" Hanabi!" her father's voice said as she turned around

" Yes father" she said clearly scared

" Go get Neji" he ordered as he shut the door behind him. With that Hanabi ran to Neji's room and told him to go there. While she was walking back to her room she saw Tenten and two kids she didn't know.

Inside Hanabi's Head

_" Who are those kids?" asked herself_

**" Who cares Tenten is coming over there!" her inner voice yelled**

_" Do you think we should tell her?" she asked herself_

**" No, we might as well have father say it" her inner self said**

_" How do we do that?" she asked herself_

**" I'll think of a plan, you just keep her busy for a while" her inner said**

Real World

" Hey there, have you seen Neji" Tenten asked her

" Neji told me to throw out any fan girls that got past the gates, are you one of them?" the girl asked, when Hinata appeared behind her

" Hanabi don't be silly this is Tenten" Hinata said

" Oh so your the girl that Neji is always talking about, sorry though I find it hard to believe I didn't think about that seeing he has your picture on his night stand" Hanabi said clearly teasing Tenten

Inside Hanabi's Head

**" Ok I got it" her inner said **

_" Finally!" Hanabi said_

**" Ok so tell Tenten that Neji is is father's room, she will listen in on their conversation and we won't have to break her heart" her inner said**

_" I could have thought of that!" Hanabi said_

**" You kinda did" her inner self said**

_" I knew that" Hanabi said_

Real World

"It ok there Hanabi was it?" Tenten said blushing

" Yes it was, if your looking for Neji he's in my father's room" Hanabi said

End Of Flashback

" I'm so sorry" Hanabi said nearly crying '' If I hadn't been trying to help Tenten then i would have endangered my family"

" It's ok, it's not your fault" Biorestu said hugging her

" Yeah it kinda is" Hoshi said, earning him a jab in the side

" Hey!" he said

" Way to be supportive" Hotarubi said

" Auntie why do you say sorry to me, you didn't do anything to your sister" Biorestu asked

" Yeah I did, you see it was about one week ago..." Hanabi started

Flashback

Hanabi and Hinata where training. Her sister could easily beat her now, but she still fought with her anyway, and every once in a while their father would come. They had been training for a good three hours and Hanabi was covered in sweat and mud, Hinata barely had even a speck of dirt on her. They where about to have their last spar when Hinata's cell rang

" Hello?" Hinata asked

" Hey there" Hinata said a few seconds later

" Oh course I don't mind" Hinata said

" Ok I'll see you on Valentine's Day" Hinata said

" Bye!" Hinata said closing her phone

" Who was that?" Hanabi asked

" My boyfriend" Hinata said spinning around

" And you may that be" Hanabi asked

" You'll find out" Hinata said running to her room

" What about are training?" Hanabi asked

" Later!"Hinata said

Inside Hanabi's head

_" I think its Naruto, remember when we read her diary it was covered with Naruto" Hanabi said_

**" You're right, so we need to break this up" her inner said**

_" Why, don't you want her to be happy?" Hanabi asked confused_

**" Yeah, but father hates Naruto and if he finds out he will be very angry. He might even think about dis...dis" her inner voice couldn't say it**

_" Disowning her" Hanabi thought _

**'' Right, we need to help her" her inner self said**

" How?" Hanabi asked

**" Well Naruto is a pervert so lets find out where they are going and let the games begin" her inner said**

_" That's evil, mean and rude. Man I am pure evil" Hanabi thought as she ran to her sister's room. _When Hanabi found out where her sister was going she paid one of the waitress to act like a complete slut around Naruto. She knew this would break them up before dessert came.

End of Flashback

" Please don't hate me" Hanabi said

" We could never hate you" Biorestu said

" Yeah in the future you are always the one who would give us money" Hoshi said

" Hoshi!" Hotarubi and Biorestu said

" Well it's true" Hoshi said

" I'm going to tell father that you guys are here" Hanabi said getting up

" How are you going to do that" Hotarubi asked

" I have my ways" Hanabi said leaving when Hotarubi stopped her

" Can I go with you I always wanted to see what my granduncle looked like when he was young" Hotarubi said

" Ok" Hanabi said

Outside

The two girls where walking chatting about what the future is like. When a tall Hyuga boy walked by. Hanabi didn't even see him but Hotarubi did, it was her father.

Inside Hotarubi's head

_" What if we can't save ourselves, what if we fail" she said in her head_

**" Don't talk like that, mom and dad love each other and the will get back together no matter what it takes" her inner self said**

_" God I hope you're right" Hotarubi thought as she turned her attention back to her Aunt_

Over at the Haruno home

Banrose was completely freaking out. Not only did she have to save herself but she had to make sure her mom didn't find out the she was her mom while the sharing the same room! Sakura's family wasn't rich, so they had to make Banrose share a room with Sakura. Sakura was trilled, she always wanted a sister, but Banrose wasn't. When she first walked into her mom's room she knew that this was going to be a long night.

Well Here you go

Angel: Finally

Manda: I know maybe we should just call this chapter Flashbacks because that's all it is

Micah: You know that's a good chater title angel, change it!

Angel: But i like the title now

Everyone: You like "Hanabi's Side of the Story"

Angel: Yes

Mel: you see what we have to deal with

Angel: Fine I'll change it

Everyone: Please review!


	9. What do you mean demon?

Angel: Hey guys

Manda: Hi peoples

Katie: Hello Mortals

Mel: Yo

Micah: Hey you people, I'm on a sugar rush!

Angel: You're telling me when was the last time you blinked

Micah: twenty minutes ago

Everyone:O.O

Micah: What?

Angel: Nothing, ok Sai read the disclaimer

Sai: I'm a weird perverted teen who likes to say the word pe...

Angel: read us the disclaimer not your life story

Sai: Fine Angel and her friends don't own Naruto

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 8 Review 

Over at the Haruno home

Banrose was completely freaking out. Not only did she have to save herself but she had to make sure her mom didn't find out the she was her mom while the sharing the same room! Sakura's family wasn't rich, so they had to make Banrose share a room with Sakura. Sakura was trilled, she always wanted a sister, but Banrose wasn't. When she first walked into her mom's room she knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Chapter 9 A Night With Mom 

When Banroze entered her mom's room she was shocked at how pink it was. Now Banroze isn't one of those tomboys but pink was her worse nightmare. Her mom's room had pink wallpaper, a pink fluffy bed, pink pillows, pink carpet hell even her computer was pink.(AN: Just think of a clean room that was spray painted with pink

" So what do you think of my room" Sakura asked hyper

" It's nice" Banroze lied through her teeth

" Good because your papers say you'll be here for a month" Sakura said

Inside Baroze's Head

" **Here in this pink room for a month" her inner said as she fainted**

_" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Banroze screamed in her head_

Real World

"That's great!" Banroze said

" Ok so what do you want to do?" Sakura said falling on her pink fluffy bed

" I think I'll go and get something to eat downstairs?" Banroze said walking out of the door

" Ok hurry back" Sakura said as the door closed. When it did Sakura rolled on her bed until she nearly hit her nightstand. She looked up and saw an old picture of team 7.

Inside Sakura's head

_" Man if only we could have saved him" Sakura said looking at Sasuke as a single tear rolled down her cheek and hit Sasuke's headband_

**" The world is full of if onlys. the only thing we can do is try to go on with our lives" her inner said**

_" I know you're right, but I still miss the team. Sasuke is gone, and Naruto is well on his way to becoming the next Hokage, where am I going?" Sakura asked_

**" I wish I knew they only thing I do know is that you're tough and you're going to keep trying until you make something of yourself" her inner self said**

_" God I hope your right" Sakura said as she hugged the picture_

With Banroze

Banroze was wal king down the hall when she heard something. Being the ninja she was she inched her way over to see her grandparents talking in the dinning room

" I'm happy she broke up with that demon" her grandma said

" He's no demon, he's a ninja and has saved our daughter's life more than once" her grandpa said

" Well, were you really going to be happy to introduce that demon as a son-in-law in the future if she hadn't dumped him" her grandma said

" Well..." her grandpa said

" I thought so, what that demon needs to do is find Sasuke so Sakura can marry him already" her grandpa said

" That kid turn his back on the village for power!" her grandpa said shocked '' he doesn't even love Sakura"

" Well he has money and power, not like that Naruto kid" her grandma said

" That's it Ichigo! (AN: I know I got that name off of Tokyo Mew Mew ) I think Naruto is a good kid and well on his way to becoming Hokage" her grandpa said walking away

" And I think he's a demon who has no business even being a ninja!" her grandma said walking away

Inside Banroze's head

_" Why is it that grandma called dad a demon?" she asked dumbfounded_

**" I betcha that this is part of why everyone seems to hide things about dad?" her inner said**

_" Yeah but what does it all mean?" Banroze asked confused_

**" It means we need more clues and that we just added another thing to our to do list in this time" her inner said as Banroze ran up the stairs **

Real World

Banroze was upstairs when she opened her mom's door to find her crying.

" What's wrong?" Banroze said

" Nothing" Sakura said wiping off her tears

" People don't cry for nothing. So whats wrong" Banroze said

" It's just a guy named Naruto broke my heart tonight" Sakura said

" That sucks" Banroze said

" The worst part is the fact that I really liked him. Shoot I almost began to lo..lov.." Sakura said

" Love him?" Banroze said

" Yeah. Man why did I fall from him, why couldn't just kept on loving Sasuke" Sakura said punching her fluffy bed

" Maybe it's because no matter how hard you try you can't fool the heart. If you really love him then you should go after him" Banroze

" What if he doesn't forgive me?" Sakura asked

" If he loves you as much as I think he does then he'll take you back" Banroze said putting her arm on Sakura's shoulder

" Thanks, you know what I have the wierdest felling that I know you somehow?" Sakura said

" Wierd isn't it?" Banroze said

" Yeah, well do you want to go on my computer?" Sakura asked jumping off her bed

" Sure!" Banroze said jumping off as well

With Houseki

Her grandfather had let her in. She was walking throughout the house when she heard a sound coming from behind a door marked " Ino's Room" She took her chances and guessed that was her mom's room (AN: duh) She opened the door only to she her mom crying

Inside Houseki's head

_" This is going to be a long night" she thought as she walked into the door_

Well Here you go

Mel: Yeah Sakura might get back together with Naruto

Angel: or is that what i what you to think

Katie: what do you mean

Angel: people reviewing I ask you should i put those two back together now or should I drain this story for everything it's got


	10. Operation Poor Shika

Angel: Hey there!

Katie: Hi ya

Manda: Hello

Mel: Yo!

Micah: why am I here again?

Angel: Because you me and Katie are working on our science project so Mel and Manda will be writing

Mel: What's your guys project?

Katie: we get to completely destroy something

Manda: that's sound cool

Angel: Ok so someone read the disclaimer!

Lee: Angel and her friend don't own naruto, but they are youthfull

Gai: Oh Lee!

Lee: Gai

Gai: Lee

Lee : Gai

Everyone: Will you two shut up!

Gai and Lee: So unyouthfull

"What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 9 Review

With Houseki

Her grandfather had let her in. She was walking throughout the house when she heard a sound coming from behind a door marked " Ino's Room" She took her chances and guessed that was her mom's room (AN: duh) She opened the door only to she her mom crying

Inside Houseki's head

" This is going to be a long night" she thought as she walked into the door

* * *

Chapter 10 Operation Poor Shika

" Hello" Houseki said walking into the dark room.

" Who are you!?!" Ino screamed

" I'm Houseki. I'm on a mission and the fifth told me to say at the Yamanaka home" Houseki said

" Figures that hag would do that" Ino said under her breath

" What?" Houseki asked clueless

" Nothing" Ino said quickly

" Ok, can we turn on the lights in here?" Houseki said as she flipped the light switch

" Ah the light,it burns!" Ino said rubbing her eyes. Ino's room was basically like Sakura's expect purple.(AN: at least that's better than pink) Luckily for Houseki it wasn't all one shade of purple there where contrasts in the colors so it didn't look like someone took a spray bottle and painted the room one color. Her beds (AN: she has two twin beds) was a nice shade of light purple mixed with a little red. While her walls where a pale purple color. Her dresser was covered with makeup, flowers, notes, her phone and pictures of Shika.

" Cool room" Houseki said

" Thanks, sorry about the mess" Ino said picking up her stuff

" It's ok I messy too" Houkseki said sitting on the spare bed

" Really?" Ino said

" Yep, I guess it runs in my family my mom was messy as a kid too" Houseki said looking around the room

" Good, because I hate cleaning" Ino said wiping away her dresser but stopped. Houseki walked over to her mom to see why she froze and saw a picture of her dad

" Is that your boyfriend?" Houseki said not noing what she was getting into

" Was, we broke up a few hours ago" Ino said falling back onto her bed

" I'm so sorry" Houseki said

" You know what I don't really miss him at all" Ino said not believing her self

" Yes you do" Houseki said

" Well I guess it will be hard seeing him everyday, and I really did like hanging out with him. Man I do miss him" Ino said about to cry again

" Well maybe you could" Houseki said but was cut off by Ino

" And he was the world's best kisser" Ino said going into a dream like state. That was the finally straw for Houseki, she needed to get out of this room

" You know what I'll be right back. I need to use the phone" Houseki said getting up

" You can use the phone over there" Ino said pointing to her dresser

" Ok, but since I need to make sure that my teammates are ok and talk about our mission so I'm going to need the phone to myself" Houseki said nearly running out of the room

" Alright" Ino said still hugging her picture of Shika

With Houseki

Sakura's number was number 4 on the downstairs speed dial so it only took a few second before she got Sakura to answer.

" Hello?" Sakura said

" Hi, my name is Houseki and I need to speak to Banroze" she said

" Ok hang on" Sakura said while handing the phone to Banroze

"Hey Houseki" Banroze said

" Hey, I need some one to talk to" Houseki said

" Why not talk to Ino" Banroze said

" Because she's so needy and she's talking about my dad in ways I don't want to stick around to hear" Houseki said

" Like what?" Banroze asked

" Like how he is the world's best kisser!" Houseki said

'' Ok ewww" Banroze said picturing having to sit through that

" I know, but what can I do?" Houseki asked

" Well get her mind off of your dad the same way I got you to stop drooling every time Hoshi came into the room" Banroze said

" I didn't drool" Houseki shoot back

" Right and you don't have a crush on him" Banroze said

" Yep" Houseki said clueless

" Man you are truely a blond aren't you?" Banroze said as she sweat dropped

" Are you going to help me or not?" Houseki asked pissed off

" Ok just every time you think that a conversation could be directed towards Shika find a way to avoided it all together" Banroze

" Is that why we avoided the subject of the Hyugua clan all together when we where in the academy?" Houseki asked

" Maybe" Banroze said a little to quickly

" Excuse me are you done with the phone?" a voice said next to Houseki. When she turned around she saw her grandfather smiling down at her.

" Banroze I gotta go" Houseki said

" Ok, see ya tomorrow" Banroze said hanging up

" I am now" Houseki said handing the phone to her grandfather

" Thanks but you didn't need to end your conversation because of me" her grandfather said

" No it's ok, I think I'll just get my self some hot milk and go to bed" Houseki said walking over to the fridge as her grandfather began dialing.

" Hey there Shikaku" her grandfather said

" Well hey there Inoichi" Shikaku said

" Hey do you know why my daughter came home crying?" Inoichi said

" I don't know, but Shikamaru seems out of if. His mother asked him to wash the dishes and he didn't even complain once" Shikaku said amazed

" That's weird! I mean I've known Shika since the he was born a day before Ino, and I've never have seen him do something without complaining." Inoichi said

" Oh well I hope it wasn't something bad" Shikaku said

" I know one thing, if he is the reason Ino is crying he's dead" Inoichi said

" You would kill your best friend's only son?" Shikaku said

" If he hurt my baby girl, maybe" Inoichi said making Houseki run towards Ino's room

With Houseki

Houseki had jus t ran into Ino's room and Ino looked at her as if she was crazy.

" Are you ok?" Ino asked

" Yeah, it's just I overheard your dad saying something that made me little worried" Houseki said

" What was it?" Ino asked

" Well I overheard him say that if this guy you liked was the same one who made you cry he'll kill him" Houseki said as Ino's face drained of all color.

" We can't have my father find out that me and Shika broke up or he'll kill him" Ino said pacing around her room

" We?" Houseki asked

" Of course us. You know way to much not to be apart of this" Ino said

" So what are we going to do? Have you all of a sudden switch into girlfriend mode every time your dad comes near you and Shika?" Houseki said kidding

" That's a great idea!" Ino said

" I was only kidding" Houseki said waving her hands in her mom's face

" Too late! Tomorrow we start operation Poor Shika" Ino said

" Poor Shika?" Houseki asked

" Hey it was the best I can come up with! Now excuse me I'm going to take a shower" Ino said walking out of the room

" Maybe you start operation Poor Shika but I start operation Matchmaker" Houseki said

Well here you go

Angel: Now excuse me I am hunrgy

Katie: Review now or I will find the world's biggest trech and throw you into it!

Everyone: That doesn't scream problems now does it?


	11. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Angel: hey there

Ino: It's about time you guys showed up!

Katie: I'm sorry but with all of our projects it a miracle we are even here!

Micah: We are stinking working on a holiday! So shut it Ino!

Ino: Fine

Angel: Sorry we haven't updated for the reasons stated or yelled by Micah and Katie

Manda: So Third Hokage read the disclaimer

Angel: Isn't he dead?

Manda: Ok so the sprit of the Third Hokage read the disclaimer

Ghost of Third Hokage: Ange and her friend don't own Naruto but they do want to reach their full potential in writing!

Everyone: GHOST!

Katie: Cool!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 10 Review 

" So what are we going to do? Have you all of a sudden switch into girlfriend mode every time your dad comes near you and Shika?" Houseki said kidding

" That's a great idea!" Ino said

" I was only kidding" Houseki said waving her hands in her mom's face

" Too late! Tomorrow we start operation Poor Shika" Ino said

" Poor Shika?" Houseki asked

" Hey it was the best I can come up with! Now excuse me I'm going to take a shower" Ino said walking out of the room

" Maybe you start operation Poor Shika but I start operation Matchmaker" Houseki said

* * *

Chapter 11 What Could Possibly Go Wrong? 

When Houseki woke up she saw that she was surrounded by papers with notes and really bad drawings on them.

" What the?" Houseki said then remember what happened last night " Oh yeah"

Flashback

Ino had just gotten back from the shower and Houseki was reading a Harry Potter book she found on her mom's dresser. (AN: Ino can read!?!) She looked up to she her mom in a white tang top with purple bangy pants with clouds on them.

" Cool pjs" Houseki said

" Yeah, I actually got these on a trip with Shika" Ino said nearly crying again

" Oh I'm sorry" Houseki said trying to comfort her mom

" Yeah me too. What to hear why he bought them from me" Ino said trying to cheer up

" Sure" Houseki said closing the Harry Potter book

Inside Houseki head

**" Oh well we already know how's it ends up" her inner said**

_" Yeah but that was a great ending!" Houkseki said_

**" I know I'd never even saw it coming!" her inner said**

_" Who would believe that he dies!" Houseki said_

**" I know poor guy" her inner said (AN: I have no idea how the book will end so don't hold it against me)**

Real World

" Well you see on our mission we had to deliver a message to Suna. When we got there Temari found out that we where dating and went straight crazy with me. We ended up with riped up pjs rolling around in the streets of Suna like we where drunk" Ino said laughting

" OMG then what happened?" Houseki said

" Well Shika and Chouji where eating at the resturant across from where me and Temari where fighting. They saw a crowd and went over to see me in a head lock by Temari. They run over and push Temari off of me.

" I don't need you guys, let me at her throat!" I screamed as Shika dragged me away from Temari. When I finally calmed down I saw that my pjs were ripped to pieces.

" Shika I can't walk around in this" I yelled pointing to my outfit

" What should I do about it?" Shika said in a lazy tone

" Well, how about this!" I said pulling him to the shop across the street

" Shopping with Ino!" Shika said in pure terror as piles of things Ino wanted to try on found their way into his arms

About 1/2 an Hour Later

" Are you done yet!" Shika said annoyied

" Ok" Ino said opening up the dressing room door in her pjs " What about this one?"

" Great they even have clouds on them" Shika said

" They remind me of you" Ino said walking to the cashier

" Thanks "Shika said kissing Ino on the cheek

" That was the same night of my first kiss "Ino said

" Wow that's romatic any guy that will go shopping with ya must really care about you" Houseki said in a dream like state " I wish my crush would do something like that"

" Who do you like?" Ino said interested

" No one" Houseki said blushing crimson red

" Oh come I told you who I like" Ino said

Inside Houseki

**" Wait in this time she isn't my mom she's just another girl right?" Houseki said**

_" Keep telling yourself that" her inner said_

Real World

" Fine I have a crush on this one boy named Hoshi Hyugua" Houseki said blushing bright red

" A Hyugua!" Ino said sitting next to her " You've got good taste"

" Yeah he's really cute but sometimes he's so focused on training I think he may not even know I'm even there" Houseki said

" You remind me of my friend Tenten. She and Neji are teammates but he's never giving his full attention to Tenten" Ino said

" Really?" Houseki said

" Come to think about it he's a Hyugua as well, maybe I can get him to talk to " Ino said getting up when Houseki stopped her by yelling

" NO!" then when she saw the weird look she got she quickly added " I don't want him to find out thought his da.. I mean cousin! I want to tell him myself"

" Ok" Ino said as Houseki prayed that she didn't notice that little slip up she made

" What do you want to do?" Houseki said as Ino reached for her wastebasket

" Paper ball fight" Ino screamed crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it at Houseki. This little fight grew into a full on war until the girls were drained and knocked themselves out.

End of Flashback

" Oh yeah, man I meet my team today!" Houseki said running to the shower

Across town at the Hyugua Compound

Hotarubi, Biorestu. Hoshi and Hanabi where walking to breakfast.

" How did you do it?" Hoshi asked

" It wasn't that hard, father barely knows any of the branch members so I didn't even have to bring up you two" Hanabi said pointing to Hotarubi and Hoshi as they found the breakfast hall

" What about me?" Biorestu asked

" Well that took some time, I actually had to trick him" Hanabi said sitting down

" How did you do that?" Hoshi said

" I would tell you but the author says that it's late and she whats to go to bed" Hanabi said earning her WTF looks from the future kids

" Wow where did that come from?" Hanabi said holding her head

" You know what just skip it" Biorestu said about to stick her fork into her eyes

At the Haruno home

Sakura and Banroze where eating cereal on the Haruno's clear crystal table.

" Are you doing anything today?" Sakura said

" Yeah the Hokage said she would give us our teams we'll train with" Banroze said

" Cool" Sakura said getting up " I'll take you there if you want" she offered

" No thanks, don't you need to train today anyway?" Banroze said

" Your right" Sakura said looking at the clock

" And you're late" Banroze said as she and Sakura ran out the door

" Bye" Sakura called back

" Bye!" Banroze said closing the door behide her and running towards the Hokage tower. When she did get there she saw Biorestu, Houseki, Hoshi, Hotarubi and Hanabi waiting for her

" Where were you?" Hoshi said

" Sorry do you know how long it takes for my mom to take a shower?" Banroze said

" No" Biorestu said

" Neither do I! I fell asleep and when I woke up the water just turned off" Banroze said

" Wow I fell sorry for you" Houseki said placing her arm on her best friend's shoulder.

" Thanks, so we all have are plans" Banroze said

" Yep me and Hoshi are going to force are parents together" Hotarubi said

" I got my mom to confess that she stills has feeling for my dad" Houseki said

" And I already go my mom to start getting up the courage to tell Naruto that's she sorry for snapping at him" Banroze said

" Well by the sound of things then you guys should be out of here in the not to distance future" Hanabi said

" Yeah just as long as we don't run into any problems we should be fine" Hotarubi said

" Oh come on cousin what could possibly go wrong?" Biorestu said

At the Kohona Gates

" Finally I thought we be walking forever" Temari said

" Yeah, but I sure you are really happy to get here, Temari" Kankuro said teasing her

" I don't know what you're talking about" Temari said blushing

" Please everyone knows you like Shikamaru" Kankuro said as Gaara backed away from him slightly fearing his sister's rage

" No I don't! Besides he's dating that Ino slut!" Temari said balling her hand into a fist. (AN: She calls Ino a slut?!? Does she own a mirror!)

" I heard that they broke up" Kankuro said (AN: Man news travels fast)

" How did you hear that?" Temari asked

" Well one of my friends work as a construction worker and her slapped Ino on the butt. Long story short Ino broke up with Shika a few minutes later" Kankuro said

" Great! Now Shika is all mine!" Temari said running towards the training grounds

" Well this is going to an interesting trip" Gaara said walking after his older blonde sister

" It sure is" Kakanuro said walking

Up in the Trees

" Yes it will" a dark figure said jumping from tree to tree

Well here you go

Angel: Finally

Katie: Sorry about that complete random moment in there with Hanabi we wanted to end the chapter there but then Angel got an idea

Angel: Hey if fit didn't it?

Manda: Yeah it extend this to six pages instead of four and 1/4 a page

Angel: Thank you

Mel: my brain hurts

Angel: Do you even have a...

Mel: Watch it!

Angel: Umm do you even have a... napkin?

Mel: that's better and no

Everyone: Review!


	12. Problems Part 1

Angel: hey there peoples!

Manda: We are bored so we decided to update!

Katie: Yay! Bored ness

Micah: Now

Angel: Lets

Manda: Get

Katie: Started

Mel: Bark!

Everyone but Mel: Ok that's random

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner"_

* * *

Chapter 11 Review 

" I heard that they broke up" Kankuro said (AN: Man news travels fast)

" How did you hear that?" Temari asked

" Well one of my friends work as a construction worker and her slapped Ino on the butt. Long story short Ino broke up with Shika a few minutes later" Kankuro said

" Great! Now Shika is all mine!" Temari said running towards the training grounds

" Well this is going to an interesting trip" Gaara said walking after his older blonde sister

" It sure is" Kakanuro said walking

Up in the Trees

" Yes it will" a dark figure said jumping from tree to tree

* * *

Chapter 12 Problems Part 1 

The first to arrive at their training ground were Hotarubi and Hoshi. When they got there they didn't see their parents anywhere.

" Maybe they're just late" Hoshi said

" Please dad is always on time for everything, and mom is always on time for dad" Hotarubi said

" Your right" Hoshi said. Then on his left he thought he heard something.

" Hey do you hear that?" he asked his sister

" Yah, go check it out" Hotarubi said

" No way you go check it out" Hoshi said

" Fine, rock paper scissors" Hotarubi said making her hand into a fist

" Fine" Hoshi said balling his hand into a fist as well

Inside Hotarubi's Head

_" Stupid brother, he always picks rock" she thought_

Inside Hoshi's head

_" Rock, good old rock. Nothing beats rock" he thought (AN: God he's a idiot)_

Real World

" Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they said. Hoshi's hand was a rock while Hotarubi's was paper

" Ha! I win" she yelled

" I still don't get how paper beats rock" Hoshi said looking at his hand

" Go think about that while you go and check out that noise" Hotarubi said

" Fine" Hoshi just stuck his hand into his pockets and did as his sister told him. Hoshi was trying to find the noise when he heard someone yelling.

" Please Tenten listen to me!" a man's voice pleaded

" No! Neji Hyuuga I wished you drop dead" a girl's voice screamed

" Do you really think that Tenten?" the man asked unsure

" Yes, I do!" the girl yelled " I mean how could you say those things about me!"

" What are you talking about women!" the man said

" Oh don't play dumb Neji!" she yelled

" Fine walk away!" he yelled

" Oh crap!" Hoshi said running to his sister.

" Finally, did you find out what that noise was?" Hotarubi asked

" No but" Hoshi then froze in his place, he felt like he couldn't even breath

" Hey, bro. are you ok?" Hotarubi asked

" Yeah, just felt weird for a second there" Hoshi said bringing his hand to his heart the realized something.

" Oh My God" he screamed, his hand was flickering.

" Oh no" Hotarubi said looking down at her arm which was almost gone.

" WE HAVE TO FIND THE OTHERS!" the twins screamed running for town.

With Houseki

Houseki had arr ived at the training grounds to see her mom and dad fighting and her godfather eating twice his weight in chips (AN: They let Chouji be their babies godfather?) She walked over and introduced herself.

" Hey, I'm Houseki" she said waving to the team stopping Ino's and Shika's fight for a minute.

" Hey! You never told me that you be here." Ino nearly screamed

" Well the Hokage told me I should train with some of the locals, is this team ten?" Houseki asked pretended to be clueless

" Yeah it is, I guess you'll be like a member of the team for a while" Ino said

" Yeah I guess so" Houseki said sitting next to Chouji

" Well, you already know me, and this is Chouji" Ino said pointing to Chouji

" Hey, it's great to meet you. Too bad I won't get to know you." Chouji said

" Why's that?" Shikamaru asked

" Well the Hokage is sending me, Lee and Shino on a mission for a while to the Wave Country" Chouji said

" Isn't that a dangerous place" Houseki asked concerned for her godfather's safety.

" Don't worry I'll be fine" Chouji said

" Well I hope you are. And this is Shika" Ino said pointing to Shika

" Still call him by that pet name, Ino?" a voice said. The team then turned to see Temari (AN: and all of her slutness. I'm a Temari hater and proud of it) standing with her two brothers.

" I thought you stop that after he dumped you" Temari said acting as if she had pity for Ino " Oh well, I guess you never do get over a great guy like Shika"

" What do you want!" Ino yelled at her

" Well my brother needed to talk with the Hokage and I thought I tag alone to help you deal with your failure as a girlfriend" Temari said

" What!" Ino screamed " why you little slut I'm going to kill you!"

" Go ahead and try!" Temari said as Ino charged for her. Ino was only feet away from her when someone yelled

" STOP!" Ino froze in her tracks and turned to see Shikamaru glaring at her " Ino you can't hurt Temari, it goes against the peace treaty"

" But.." Ino said nearly crying

" No buts" Shika said then turned to Temari " What do you want?"

" What else, a date" Temari said

" Fine" Shika said walking away

" Really!?" Temari and Ino yelled

" Yes" Shika said " I'm going to watch the clouds, troublesome girls"

" Wait up I'll join you" Temari said running after Shika. (AN: Doesn't this kinda reminds you of the flashback last chapter expect backwords) Once Temari and Shika disappeared unto the top on the hills, all Ino could do was cry.

" I..I can't believe this" Ino said sobbing. Houseki walked over to help her, but her hand just slipped right through her mom.

" Oh God No" Houseki whispered " Ino I think you should go home"

" Ok" Ino said wiping away her tears " Thanks Houseki"

" You're welcome" Houseki said as her mom walked away

" I got to find the others" Houseki said running for town

Well here you go

Angel: Well at first we had the problems of each couple

Manda: but that took up nine pages

Micah: So we decided to break in half

Mel: So that way we just have to send in another chapter without writing anything in a week

Katie: Yay, Laziness!

Everyone: Review!


	13. Problems Part 2

Angel:hey there all you happy smiling people!

Katie: And hey there all you people sitting in your emo corners cursing the sun for shinning!

Manda: And to all those people in between!

Mel: Why can't I have any normal friends?

Micah: Who said your normal?

Mel: This is true

Angel: But what is truly normal anyway

Everyone: I don't know

**IN YOUR REVIEW WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU THINK IS TRULY NORMAL?**

" What's Happening"

**" inner self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 12 Review

" Wait up I'll join you" Temari said running after Shika. (AN: Doesn't this kinda reminds you of the flashback last chapter expect backwords) Once Temari and Shika disappeared unto the top on the hills, all Ino could do was cry.

" I..I can't believe this" Ino said sobbing. Houseki walked over to help her, but her hand just slipped right through her mom.

" Oh God No" Houseki whispered " Ino I think you should go home"

" Ok" Ino said wiping away her tears " Thanks Houseki"

" You're welcome" Houseki said as her mom walked away

" I got to find the others" Houseki said running for town

* * *

Chapter 13 Problems Part 2

With Banrose

Banrose had jus t to arrived at the training grounds to see her mom, dad and Kakashi run towards the back of the village. They ran right past her acting as if she wasn't even there. Pissed she ran off after them. Using her almost perfect charka control she directed her charka to her feet and this increased her speed. She ran past stores, shops ad a women carrying a giant box until she caught up with them.

When she did they where standing at the back gates of the village. The back gate was a giant clearing with random trees spread out through out the area. Team 7 was running over towards one of the trees in the back corner that she didn't even see. Almost no one goes back here anymore, so why where they. That's when she saw it, or rather him. Sasuke Uchiha, the village traitor, Sasuke Uchiha the village prodigy gone bad, Sasuke Uchiha her godfather.(AN: does the third member of every team become the godfather?) Sasuke was laying there face up, shirt basically ripped off, sendons all over him, cut ,bruised, he looked like he went through Hell itself.

Kakashi couldn't even look at his once prized student, Sakura was close to tears, but not one single tear rolled down her face and Naruto looked at him with a mixed expression. It was a combination of hate and fear. Not the fear to you get when your on a roller coaster, no this was like the fear you have when you are on the border line of death. True and pure fear, there is nothing like it.

The Hokage was also with the group, she was almost at the break of tears along with Sakura. But she was the Hokage and she couldn't show weakness no matter how much she wanted to.

" Medic that this man to the hospital NOW!" the fifth yelled to the poor man.

" Yes Hokage-sama" the ma said. He threw Sasuke over his shoulder and poofed away. At that point Sakura was crying. The tears mixed with her usually shinning green eyes and turned them pale. She fell to her knees hugging her elbows, trying to stop the tears.

Even the sky which was today was partly cloudy had turned. It began to lightly rain until the light shower turned into a steady pour. The only ones who didn't seem to be affected by this was Naruto and Banroze. Banroze walked over to her father and tried to place her arm on his shoulder, but her just jerked away at her touch. He looked at her with cold eyes and said to her " Get away from me"

" What?" Banroze was taking back by this comment. Her father was always so happy and fun loving. But now he was cold, and his eyes didn't show the same happiness she grew up with, they were filled with only pain.

" I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME" Naruto yelled at her. She was so frighten by this she fell back and landed on her butt on the floor. At this point Sakura had stopped crying for a moment and tried to calm her friend

" Naruto calm down, Banroze was trying to help" Sakura try to reason

" I don't care if this Banroze person or anybody tries to help, no one can! No could have stopped Sasuke from leaving us, not even me. So why does this random person who has no idea about us wants to help us. She was never hurt, she never had to see someone she cared about in pain" Naruto yelled at Sakura

" Naruto" Sakura said quietly, it was so quiet it almost sounded like the wind.

" I'm leaving" Naruto said. He simply put his hand together said a word as soft as with the wind and disappeared

" Naruto!" Sakura screamed her hand raised slightly in the air, as she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see Banroze standing there tears in her eyes

" Banroze why are you crying" Sakura asked the tears in her eyes

" Because I know what's it's like to have someone you care about die" Banroze said softly

" You do?" Sakura asked

" Yes my godfather died right next to my father" Banroze said crying

With Biorestu

Biorestu was trai ning with her mother in the Hyuuga style. Hinata was about to finish Biorestu off when she saw something.

" Hey you what to take a break?" she asked Biorestu

" Thank God!" Biorestu said falling to the ground (AN: how may times have I said the word God in these last chapters?) Hinata just walked away, from the girl and over to where she heard a noise. She walked over to an old oak tree where Akamaru, was sitting with a small card in his mouth.

" What's this?" Hinata asked herself as she bent down to Akamaru level and removed the card from his mouth. The card was small and had a small sakura flowers as the border connected by a small pink line the was shinning by what was either glitter or the light.

" This little card says " Dear Hinata I'm sorry for what happened last night will you please forgive me" Hinata said out loud she blushed at this, but she was still angry at what happened.(AN: why can't you just forgive him it makes my job alot less stressful)

" Sorry Kiba I can't forgive you!" Hinata said " And I know you can hear me because your hiding over to the left of Akamura back about 3 meters and 5 meters up in the tree"

" Damn women" Kiba said jumping out of the tree " Hinata why can't you forgive me? I said I was sorry"

'' Yeah well sorry doesn't help you, if you can prove to me that you aren't a total pervert, then we'll talk" Hinata said walking off

" How can I prove that!" Kiba yelled back to her

" You'll figure out a way" Hinata called back

" Man this is going to be hard" Kiba said falling back. He was trying to how to get Hinata back when a figure walked above him blocking his view from the sun and his view from this person.

" Hey do you want me to help you get your girl back?" the person asked. From what her could tell from the voice it was a girl

" How are you going to help me?" Kiba asked. He rolled over and then got up to see a girl about his age standing in front of him. The girl had long dark brown almost black hair, she had on a long semi-loose jeans with glitter on them. She had on a dark blue shirt with two laces on the sides, along with ninja shoes and had her leaf headband around her forehead. But most importantly she had the Byakugan.

" Well first off I am as you can clearly see am part of the Hyuuga clan" the girl said

" I can see that" Kiba said

" Well I want the heiress to be happy, and she's been her happiest when she was with you" the girl said

" Really?" Kiba said

" Yes, but I fear if she doesn't go back out with you she might become a Naruto fangirl all over again. Which is bad!" the girl said

" So your only helping me because I'm better than Naruto?" Kiba asked confused

" No! Of course not. I just don't what to take any chances" the girl said

" Ok, what should I do" Kiba asked

" Nothing, just come by the Hyuuga compound at 5 later tonight" the girl said

" Ok, but can I ask you something?" Kiba asked

" Yeah sure" the girl said

" What's your name?" Kiba asked

" Biorestu" the girl said running back to the training grounds

" Biorestu" Kiba said watching her leave

Well Here you go

Angel: Yay! It's done

Everyone: Yay!

Mel: Well let's see your propably asking questions like this

Angel: why is Sasuke back?

Manda: Why isn't he with Orochimaru?

Mel: What's Biorestu plan

Katie: what is wrong with Naruto

Gaara(Karen): how does Sasuke dies?

Micah: Well we have one thing to say

**EVERYONE: WE HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT FOR OURSELVES SO QUIT ASKING!**

Angel: Thank you!


	14. A Sad Tale

Angel: hey there!

Mel: I won't stop saying it so shut the freaking up!

Angel: Why won't you stinking stop saying freaking!

Mel: Because saying freaking is part of who I am, it's like trying to stop Naruto from yelling and you stop saying stinking!

Angel: Don't go there!

Mel: I'm a New Yorker and freaking proud of that

Angel: And I'm a Connecticuter(AN: If that's even a word) and proud to say stinking!

Mel: So it's agreed we don't go against each others words anymore!

Angel: Deal! (AN: shakes hands with Mel)

Everyone: Well here we go!

Moegi: Angel doesn't own Naruto and she's sorry she forgot the discailmer the last chapter!

Kohonamaru: Wow that was great ( glompes poor Moegi)

Moegi: Th..Thanks Kohonamaru ( blushing 400 different shades of red)

Udoh: (whispers in Kohonamaru's ear) Tell her

Kohonamaru: ( whispers back) Shut it you!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 13 Review

" So your only helping me because I'm better than Naruto?" Kiba asked confused

" No! Of course not. I just don't what to take any chances" the girl said

" OK, what should I do" Kiba asked

" Nothing, just come by the Hyuuga compound at 5 later tonight" the girl said

" Ok, but can I ask you something?" Kiba asked

" Yeah sure" the girl said

" What's your name?" Kiba asked

" Biorestu" the girl said running back to the training grounds

" Biorestu" Kiba said watching her leave

* * *

Chapter 14 A Sad Tale

**IF YOUR A SASUKE FANGIRL THEN DON'T READ THE FLASHBACK, BUT IF YOU HATE HIM THEN BY ALL MEANS READ AND REVIEW!  
**  
With Banrose

Banrose and Sakura were all sitting in the hospital waiting room. Sakura being a medical ninja was wanting to help, but since she had a connection to Sasuke, the fifth wouldn't let her.

" But" Sakura wanted to complain but the Fifth only interrupted her

" No buts!" the fifth nearly yelled " Sakura, he will be alright. You don't have to worry"

" But I'm a medical ninja it's my job to worry!" Sakura complained

" Yes, but as a ninja you must not show any emotion" The Fifth said " Sasuke is in the best hands and I won't let him die"

" Hai" Sakura said bowing to the Fifth

" Good, now I'm needed back in the operation room" the Fifth said bringing her hands together and proofing away. Sakura then signed and went to sit on the stone cold benches the Hospital had to offer. When she did sit down she looked over to see Banrose trembling.

" Is there something wrong" Sakura asked looking concerned for Banrose

" No it's just" Banrose said looking down at the bench " It's just my godfather died when I was younger and it still kinda stings"

" What happened?" Sakura asked not even know what she was saying and then quickly added " I understand if you don't want to talk about it"

" Not at all" Banrose said bringing her head up and meet with her mom's stunning green eyes " I don't even remember it, but my father told me what happened when I got older. It was raining that day and my mom was at work at the hospital so my dad thought I we should send the day at my godfather's place"

Flashback (AN: Or Flashforward depends on how you look at it)

Sasuke was alone in his one bedroom apartment. The lights didn't work and he felt like nothing was going his way. He was being watched 24/7 because of his acts against the village, he couldn't get a girlfriend because they all thought he would kill him, even Sakura had moved on and had a child with the idiot. Out of all the people in the village he thought that Sakura would be waiting there for him with open arms, and not in the arms of Naruto.

At that point Sasuke heard a knock at his door and walked over to see who it was.

" Who is it!" Sasuke growled at the door

" Is that anyway to talk to your best friend and your godchild?" a voice said from behind the door

" Oh Naruto" Sasuke said opening the door

" Hey Sasuke" Naruto said walking into his friend's apartment " What's with the candles?"

" Oh those" Sasuke said pointing to the vanilla candles spread out across the room " The light's aren't working right, they keep making a buzz sound"

" Really?" Naruto asked placing a one year old Banrose on the floor and walking over to Sasuke

" Yeah see" Sasuke said turning on the lights on and the buzz sound was clearly heard

" Oh that's most likely your wiring. It can be fixed easily by cutting a wire in your basement. Here" Naruto said picking up Banrose and handing her to Sasuke

" What am I suppose to do with this" he said keeping the drooling baby at arms length

" Oh just hold her while I go into your basement" Naruto said walking down the steps

" But!" Sasuke said raising his arm and then realise he was gone " Damn it"

Sasuke then looked down at the happy baby and began to boil with anger.

End Of Flashback (AN: Or flash forward)

Banrose at this point had tears roll down her tan face.

" No one knows what happened next!" Banrose sobbed " All they know is when my father came back upstairs I was crying, there was a gun shot wound in the back of my godfather's head and a small hole through one on his walls."

Sakura didn't know want to do, all she could do was slide over next to Banrose and try to comfort her.

" It's OK" Sakura said her hand now on Banrose's shoulder " At least he's in a better place." Banrose didn't know how to react, but she did want she always did when she was hurt and her mom was trying to comfort her, cry on her mom's shoulder.

" Thanks" Banrose said still sobbing on Sakura's shoulder

" For what?" Sakura asked

" For being a good friend" Banrose said

" Your welcome" Sakura said as she heard a scream come from inside the hospital room.

" What was that!" the girls said in unison getting up

" Yes!" they heard a cheer come from behind the door of Sasuke's operation room. Just the girls where about to break down the door to figure out what was going on when the Fifth walked out with a smile on her face

" What happened!" the two girls yelled

" Sasuke is going to fine" the Fifth said as Sakura ran right past her and into the operation room with Banrose close behind.

The operation room was a small 12 by 8 room. The walls were painted white and pictures of random landscapes on them. The room had a small window which only little sunlight could get through the blinds. The faint sound of a heart monitor was heard and in the small twin sized bed laid Sasuke. He looked a lot better than the last time they saw him but he still looked to be in bad shape.

He was wearing a dark blue almost black tee-shirt, with wires going into his neck hole and connected to his chest. The heart monitor was only a foot next to the bed along with other medical instruments.

Sasuke looked over and saw Sakura with some girl and turned away.

" Go away" Sasuke said softly

" Sasuke-kun" Sakura said walking over towards Sasuke

" Leave me alone, women" Sasuke said

'' No!" Sakura said

" What did you just say?" Sasuke said

" I said no, you're hurt and I'm a medical ninja. It's my job to take care of you" Sakura said sitting at the foot of the bed

" Get away from me women" Sakura said kicking her off the bed

" Sasuke-kun" Sakura said getting up with the help of Banrose

" Maybe we should leave and could back later" Banrose said

" But" Sakura said but was then cut off by Sasuke

" Sakura-chan, listen to your friend and leave" Sasuke said. Sakura had no choice then to leave, so she did. Once out side Sakura's eyes's began to water and Banrose saw this.

" Are you ok, Sakura?" Banrose said

" We better go find Naruto before he does something stupid" Sakura said slowly walking away from the room

" Uh...ok" Banrose said running after her mom and away from her godfather

**IF YOU THINK THIS NEEDS WAY MORE NEJI AND TENTEN AND LESS NARUTO AND SAKURA SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW!**

Well here you go

Angel: Wow this chapter turned out alot sadder then I expected it to be

Manda: I know basically everyone was crying

Katie: Man I hope these people perk up some

Gaara (Karen): I know this is sad even to me

Angel: Oh well stinking review now!

Mel: REVIEW! 


	15. Kiba and an Emo Neji

Angel: Hey there

Manda: Yeah we are finally updating this stories

Mel: Joy (still fighting back Gaara fangirls from Prince and a Servant)

Angel: How many fangirls are there!

Micah: Let's count! (points to one) 1

3 hours later

Micah: 18947

Angel: Some one stop her!

Manda: Gladly! ( slaps hand over Micah's mouth)

Micah: Geprt ur man ff my outh (Translation: Get your hand off my mouth)

Manda: No

Angel: Someone read the disclaimer already!

Gaara: They don't own Naruto if they did I wouldn't have as many fangirls

Fanboy: Hey!

Gaara: and boys

Angel: Actually we would give you more

Gaara: Shut up or I'll kill you

Angel: ( hides in corner)

" What's happening"

**" inner Self"**

_"self talking to inner self"_

* * *

Chapter 14 Review

" Leave me alone, women" Sasuke said

'' No!" Sakura said

" What did you just say?" Sasuke said

" I said no, you're hurt and I'm a medical ninja. It's my job to take care of you" Sakura said sitting at the foot of the bed

" Get away from me women" Sakura said kicking her off the bed

" Sasuke-kun" Sakura said getting up with the help of Banrose

" Maybe we should leave and could back later" Banrose said

" But" Sakura said but was then cut off by Sasuke

" Sakura-chan, listen to your friend and leave" Sasuke said. Sakura had no choice then to leave, so she did. Once out side Sakura's eyes's began to water and Banrose saw this.

" Are you ok, Sakura?" Banrose said

" We better go find Naruto before he does something stupid" Sakura said slowly walking away from the room

" Uh...ok" Banrose said running after her mom and away from her godfather

* * *

Chapter 15 Kiba and an Emo Neji

Sasuke sat in the cold hospital bed as Sakura walked out the door. He didn't what her to go but he didn't want her to see him like this. It was all his fault! If it wasn't for him he would still be serving Orochimaru right now. He turn so that he would face the ceiling of the room. Being in Kohona after all these years seemed odd. It felt like nothing was the same. His thoughts then drifted to the girl Sakura was with. Was that his replacement on Team 7? He couldn't shake the felling that he seen her somewhere but he couldn't place it.

He later forgot it, the fact that he was replaced by a GIRL no less was eating away at him.

Inside Sasuke's head

**" What did you really think they where just going to stand around until they found you!" Sasuke's inner said**

_" Well ...no but" Sasuke tried to explain but his inner cut him off_

**" Right! Now we have to get back to Lord Orochimaru" Sasuke's inner said**

_" You're right, they can't be far Orochimaru wouldn't just leave me" Sasuke said_

**" He did it before!" his inner said**

_" That was to save me!" Sasuke said_

**" I know your right" his inner said**

_" Ok so he must be aleast 4828 meters away (3 miles) from the gates because if he wasn't his chakra would be sensed" Sasuke said _

**" Plus he did leave you hear to be healed by Tsunade" Sasuke inner said**

_" Right so we know he can't be too far" Sasuke said_

**" It's almost like he knows how everything is going to happen" Sasuke's inner said**

_" How so?" he asked confused_

**" Well he knew that if he left us here that Tsunade would heal us even if we have a record" he said**

_" True" Sasuke said " But I'm a God here, why wouldn't she?"_

**" Your not a God anymore your a traitor!" his inner said " We had no idea how everyone is going to react. They'll either be happy we are back or try to hang us!" (AN: which one do you think is more likely happen?)  
**  
_" True" Sasuke said " I hope it's the first one"_

**" Me too" Sasuke inner said**

With Hoshi, Hotarubi and Houseki

The group had all meet at the cafe they first saw their parents (AN: this is like their base) Hoshi and Houseki had just finished describing what had had happened.

" Ok so what's the game plan now? " Hotarubi asked

" I have no clue" Houseki " Come on you two are the children of smart people you two should be able to figure this out!"

" This hasn't many happened before" Hoshi said " We have no one to compare it to"

" But it has happen before" Houseki said

" Yes but can't talk to Sarah she isn't really alive right now" Hotarubi said

" Well what about the mirror?" Houseki suggested

" No way, we have no idea how to control that thing. For all we know we could end up in the dinosaur age!" Hoshi said

" But what if we do figure it out then we could go forward in time and ask Sarah how she got her family back together" Houseki said

" No, it wouldn't work" Hotarubi said calmly

" Why so?" Houseki asked in a sassy voice not even seeing Hoshi staring at her

" Well if you haven't seen are parents are completely right. They all broke up for their own reasons and they have to get back together in their own way. I doubt this girl will be useful. Right Hoshi?" she said turn the attention to her brother who was still staring at Houseki.

" Yep" he said in a dream like state. Houseki saw that he was staring at her and turned away from his eye contact. She knew that if she looked at his eyes she would start drooling, which would give Hotarubi even more proof that she likes her twin brother.

Inside Hoshi's Head

_" She's so pretty" he thought_

Inside Houseki head

_" Don't look in his eyes" she said trying to not give in_

**" Do look in his eyes" her inner said**

_" Shut it you!" she growled at the voice_

**" You know you want to" her inner said**

_" No I don't!" she said  
_  
**" Fine I'm going to watch your dreams of Hoshi-kun" her voice said disappearing  
**  
_" Why you evil little" she scoffed and pretended not to hear her dreams of him_ **(AN: let's just say they weren't really...clean at all)  
**  
Inside of Hotarubi's Head

_" Can't these two just say they have a thing for one another and save me and the author some trouble!" she yelled_ **(AN: YEAH!)  
**  
Real World

" Well I'm going to the compound" Hotarubi said getting up

" Fine" the both said still in a dream like state

" That means you to lover boy" Hotarubi said grabbing her brother's ear and dragging him away

" Hey!" he complained

" Come on we have to think of a plan"

" Fine" he said following his sister

Real World with Kiba about 30 minutes later

Kiba was walking toward the Hyuuga compound. When he got there he said hello to the not present guards (AN: man they need help!) and walked in. He stood by the door and looked at the vistiors map (AN: which Tenten missed when she was there) on the wall. the strange part was he couldn't find this girl Biorestu room. He knew she had to be part of the main branch because she didn't have the curse mark. He ended up wandering around the compound trying to find his way.

He was about to give up when he spotted Hanabi training. What he didn't see was Hinata training with her. Kiba went up to Hanabi to ask directions to this girls room when he saw Hinata punching a stump. Her clothes were ripped and she was glistening with sweat. Kiba was blushing at the sight of her. Hanabi turned around when she felt a chakra and smirked when she saw Kiba basically drooling. She walked right up next to him with out him seeing and whispered in his ear " Like the view?". Kiba then snapped out of his daze and turned to the girl.

She was smiling evily and Kiba knew he wasn't getting out of this

" Well...I.." Kiba was too confused for words

" Don't worry I won't tell. But tell me..." Hanabi paused and looked straight at Kiba '' What are you doing here. If you wanted to look at my sister googled eyes then join her fan club. They have pictures of her in a biniki"

Kiba then made a mental note to tell Neji that and let him do the dirty work of getting rid of those fanboys. That way they can't pin it on him for the murder of many Hinata fanboys. (AN: Smart)

" No I was actually trying to find someone else when I went to ask you for directions and well" Kiba didn't know how to go on after that so Hanabi did it for him

" And then you started staring at my sis." Hanabi said laughing

" Can you help me?" Kiba asked the evil child (AN: I like Hanabi!)

" Fine" Hanabi said trying to hold in her laugh and failing to do so " Who are you looking for, Neji?"

" No" Kiba said in his defence " I'm looking for a girl"

" What!" Hanabi yelled at him " You break up with my sister last night and you are already after one of my cousins!"

" No it's not like that" Kiba tried to reason but Hanabi just interruped him

" Don't tell me how it is! I can't believe you...you..you pervert! How can you do that to Hinata!" Hanabi yelled

" Done yet" Kiba said in a bored tone

" No!" Hanabi then slapped him across the face " Now I am"

" Dang women!" Kiba said putting his hand against the hot red spot on his cheek " I'm trying to find a girl who said that she would try to help get me back together with Hinata"

" Why didn't you say that 5 freaking minutes ago!" Hanabi yelled

" I tried!" he growled

" Fine "Hanabi took a deep breath and calmed herself " What was the name of the girl?"

" Biorestu" he said simplely

" Oh I know where she is" Hanabi grabbed his hand and dragged him into the compound

With Hinata

" Where did Hanabi go?" she said looking around for he sister taking out the ear plugs she always wore while training (AN: that's why she didn't hear anything) she just strugged and said " Oh well"

With Neji

Neji was sitting in his dark room listening to music. The song Welcome to my Life was roaring on the radio.

" Well here is a song most people know" the radio girl said " I'm Angel and this is Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan" (AN: I had to put me in it!)

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Neji just looked the his room Tenten's words still ringing in his head.

Flashback

Neji was trying to say sorry for want ever he did to Tenten. He cornered her and demaned he to talk to him.

" Please Tenten listen to me!" a Neji pleaded

" No! Neji Hyuuga I wished you drop dead" a Tenten screamed

" Do you really think that Tenten?" the Neji asked unsure

" Yes, I do!" the Tenten yelled " I mean how could you say those things about me!"

" What are you talking about women!" the Neji said

" Oh don't play dumb Neji!" Tenten yelled walking away from her former boyfriend

" Fine walk away!" he yelled

End Of Flashback

" Does she really want me to drop dead?" Neji asked himself. He got up and began to walk around his room, when a kunai kinfe caught his eye. He walked over to it and held it in his hand. It shined in the light and he turned it on it's side. On the side in fancy letters the words Love Tenten was written on the side.

" If she wants me to dead" Neji said staring at the knife " then she'll get it"

Neji then slashed his arm with the knife letting the blood spill out.

With Hoshi and Hotarubi

The two where walking towards their Auntie Hanabi's room when they felt a pain like the one they felt when they first found out they had to go back in time. The pain was so painful the fell to the ground on their knees choughing up blood.

" What do you think is wrong?" Hoshi asked in between breaths

" I don't know but we need to check it out" Hotarubi said

" You go find dad, I'll go find mom" Hoshi said

" Right" Hotarubi got up holding her stomach and ran towards the Side Branch Building.

" Run Hotarubi" Hoshi said unable to get up " Run" Hoshi said before passing out

Well here you go

Angel: This is the longest chapter yet!

Manda: Yeah!

Micah: I'm still taking bets for Gaara (Karen) and Mel vs Gaara fangirls!

Mel: Freaking bet on me ( runs toward Gaara fangirl with a kunai)

Gaara(Karen): No me ( gets kicked from behind)

Everyone: REVIEW!


	16. Neji's in Trouble

Angel: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!

Angry fans: ( holding pitch forks)

Manda: But we got wrapped in KH2 we kinda forgot!

Angry Fans ( holding sticks with fire)

Katie: Than when we did remember the system was down!

Angry fans: FINE!

Micah: Thank God ( wipes sweat away from her face) We just barely missed that one!

Angel: We don't own anything but we are sorry for the wait!

" What's happening''

**" Inner Self''**

_" Self talking to inner"_

_

* * *

_Chapter 15 Review 

" If she wants me to dead" Neji said staring at the knife " then she'll get it"

Neji then slashed his arm with the knife letting the blood spill out.

With Hoshi and Hotarubi

The two where walking towards their Auntie Hanabi's room when they felt a pain like the one they felt when they first found out they had to go back in time. The pain was so painful the fell to the ground on their knees choughing up blood.

" What do you think is wrong?" Hoshi asked in between breaths

" I don't know but we need to check it out" Hotarubi said

" You go find dad, I'll go find mom" Hoshi said

" Right" Hotarubi got up holding her stomach and ran towards the Side Branch Building.

" Run Hotarubi" Hoshi said unable to get up while his sister looked back at him" Run" Hoshi said before passing out

* * *

Chapter 16 Neji's in Trouble! 

Hotarubi ran the fastest she ever had. Every second she felt like her life was slowly being taking away from her. The only thing that kept her moving was the thought of her brother. She had never seen him so...broken. His pride usually kept him for asking for help and he would only ask help from people close to him, like his sister. Sure they fought but they really cared about one another. Seeing him so scared, scared her to no end.

By the time she got to the Side Branch building her feet where ready to give way but she still kept at it. She felt cold and her arm was beginning to become see through but she kept at it. She ran through the building, running over many pissed off Hyuugas. She didn't care, she needed to save her father. She arrived at her dad's room and threw the door open.

Inside laid the great Hyuuga prodigy in his own blood. The room smelled like something died, but it didn't stop Hotarubi from entering.

" DADDY!" she yelled getting the attention of some of the Hyuugas. She ran right next to him and put her ghost like hands on him. Some Hyuugas where puzzled by the fact she called him daddy, but they had to save him first. Three men picked up Neji and carried him off. Hotarubi wanted to follow but one man wouldn't let her.

" Let me pass!" she demand

" No" he said " Now is there any reason why you knew that Neji was in trouble all the way across the compound?"

That's when Hotarubi suddenly remembered her brother " Please you have to help my brother!" she pleaded

" Your brother?" he asked confused

" Yes" she then grabbed his arm and dragged him across the compound

There on the floor laid Hoshi. His arms where now see through and he looked like he wasn't breathing. Hotarubi let go of the man she dragged and ran over to her brother.

" Hoshi!" she yelled and tried to hug him but her small hands went right through him. She brought her hands to her face and saw they where completely gone.

" Who are you?" the guard asked shocked

" Two kids who don't what to die here" Hotarubi said right before she collapsed right on top of her brother

At Team Gai's Training Grounds

Tenten was watching Lee and Gai have another youth talk. In other words she saw them burst into tears and break half the laws of science and make the sun rise in the middle of the day! She sat there uninterested when she felt a pain. Not like a pain around her time of the month, no a pain like someone just died. A pain that you felt in the heart. She didn't know what could cause it, her family died in a fire ten years ago. The only people she let close to her heart was her teammates after that and Lee and Gai were standing right in front of her. That's when it hit her, Neji. She didn't know what she was doing but the next thing she knew she was running past Lee and Gai to the Hyuuga compound.

" Tenten!" Lee yelled " Where are you going!"

" NEJI'S IN TROUBLE!" Tenten yelled to them

" What?!" Lee and Gai yelled running after Tenten

" How do you know?" Lee asked once he caught up with Tenten

" I felt it" Tenten said " In my heart"

" Ok" Lee said knowing that you can't mess with the powers of the heart ( An: KINGDOM HEARTS IS GETTING TO ME!)

The run to the Hyuuga compound was quiet expect for the fact that Tenten was cursing under breath about if something happened to Neji. Once they arrived they where stopped by two men at the guard station. (AN: It's 'bout time they do their job)

" I'm sorry miss but we can't let you pass" the taller man said

" But we need to" Tenten yelled at the man " Something is wrong with Neji!"

Both men where taking back by the fact she knew something was wrong with Master Neji " How do you know something is wrong?" the taller man asked

" I don't really know, for sure" Tenten said looking at the ground " I just kinda...felt it"

" Fine, you and only you may pass" the shorter man said

" Zakku!" the taller man yelled at him " What are you doing!"

" This girl must have a connection to Master Neji if she felt him we he did that, Ademu!" Zakku yelled ( AN: Why do those two pop up everywhere in my stories!)

" Fine" Ademu said in defeat " But only the girl"

" Thank you" Tenten said bowing to the men and walked right pass them and into the compound. She turned around to say bye to Gai and Lee but they where already gone. Tenten was about to take off we she realized she didn't know where Neji was! She walked over to the men who let her in to ask for directions.

" Excuse me" she said as both men turned around " Where is Neji being held?"

" Master Neji is being held in the Hyuuga medical room" the short man said

" Thank you" Tenten said bowing once again. She knew right where that was seeing how every time she trained with Neji here that's where she would end up. Her feet took her to the once place she knew she needed to be, the Hyuuga Medical Room. The plain white door with a pure silver handle stared at her. She placed her already sweating hands on the cool handle and opened the door. The room was pure white with pictures of landscapes across the room. Beds lined the walls and three of them had people in them. A nightstand was next to each bed and on the last bed the night stand had a bag on it. That's when she saw the man in the last bed, she felt like she couldn't even take a breath.

Inside Neji and two kids she never seen before where being treated by Hyuuga medical women. She slowly walked in the sound of her feet echo around the room. Her paced began spending up when she saw Neji. She stopped right in front of his bed looking down at him. His pace was ghost white and her breathing didn't seem right. She walked next to him and placed her small hand in his. Her eyes began to swell with tears at the site of him, but she didn't let one tear spill.

" Doctor?" she said in such a quiet voice the medical women had to lean in to hear her " What happened to him?"

" Well" the women said starring at the ground " It seems like Neji had cut himself and it made him loose to much blood knocking him out. Heck if it wasn't for the girl in the bed next to him, he would most likely still be bleeding"

Tenten turned her attention the girl to her. She looked like a ghost. She even thought for a moment that she looked right through her but she didn't pay attention to it. She turned her head away but not without whispering a quick thank you to the girl.

" Are you sure it wasn't an accident?" Tenten asked " I mean Neji doesn't seem like the type to do this"

" Yes we are sure" the medical women said

" What did Neji cut himself with?" Tenten asked

" Look on the nightstand" the medical women said. Tenten turned to see a brown paper bag on the nightstand. She was over to it and picked it up. As if it was a glass rose, she carefully remove a bloody kunai. At that point her tears flowed down her face freely. Not at the fact that Neji would hurt himself, but because of what the kunai said. This kunai was given to Neji by Tenten only one year ago. He told her that her would only use it if something horrible happened. She knew that if he used this kunai then she somehow had to with him laying here. She knew Neji did this because of her.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT WE DISCOVERED KINGDOM HEARTS 2 AND HAVE BEEN ON IT AS IF IT WAS SUPPLING US OXYGEN!**

Well here you go

Angel: I'm bored

Manda: KH2 anyone?

Angel: I'm in!

Madna and Angel: REVIEW!


	17. Neji's Little Black Book

Angel: ( hiding behind table) Don't hurt me! 

Katie: Sorry for the really late update!

Angel: But I had to go a D.C. trip, which inspired a fic called The Price of Freedom

Katie: And I forgot to update this story

Manda: Yeah and then when you finally did remember you basically fucked it up

Micah: And Angel had to re-type it

Aki ( Tomboy14 ): I'm so happy I'm not in this!

Angel: Oh let's just get started

Manda: Oh and we also been playing Kingdom Heart 2!

Angel: We don't own anything but a Kingdom Hearts 2 game!

Manda: Which rocks!

" What's Happening "

**" Inner self"**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

_" Book " _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16 Review

" Are you sure it wasn't an accident?" Tenten asked " I mean Neji doesn't seem like the type to do this"

" Yes we are sure" the medical women said

" What did Neji cut himself with?" Tenten asked

" Look on the nightstand" the medical women said. Tenten turned to see a brown paper bag on the nightstand. She was over to it and picked it up. As if it was a glass rose, she carefully remove a bloody kunai. At that point her tears flowed down her face freely. Not at the fact that Neji would hurt himself, but because of what the kunai said. This kunai was given to Neji by Tenten only one year ago. He told her that her would only use it if something horrible happened. She knew that if he used this kunai then she somehow had to with him laying here. She knew Neji did this because of her.

* * *

Chapter 17 Neji's Little Black Book

Tenten walked out the room in tears. She couldn't believe that he would cut himself. Sure he is an ice box, but doing that! ( AN: Yeah Aki I used your review in the story ) She needed to know what forced him to do that. Surely she couldn't be the only reason.

Inside her head

**" Maybe his room will give some answers" her inner reasoned**

_" Yeah!" Tenten thought before running off to Neji's room_

Real World

Tenten arrived at Neji's door in a few minutes and paused. She never had been in Neji's room before. Heck few people have and lived! She put her arm out onto the handle and in a fast motion opened the door. Tip toeing into the room she automatically knew something was off. She jumped forward in a gut move and a very smart one. Chakra strings were placed all over the room and right where she was now covered with kunais.

" Oh God!" Tenten huffed " He sure is protective of his room!"

Tenten made her way to his bed making sure not to trip anything on the way. His room wasn't what she expected at all. She expected a clean room of a Hyuuga, but this was the opposite. There was clothes all over his floor, a large unmade king size bed covered with gray sheets. The walls were pure white with random pictures hanging all over the wall. Tenten walked over to one of the picture and smiled.

It was a picture of the day they became a team. Gai was standing tall waving at the camera, Lee was screaming Youth in Neji's ear, Neji was getting ready to knock Lee into the next hidden village and Tenten was smiling not seeing her teammate getting ready to kill.

The next one was a little more recent. It was Neji's 16th birthday party. Lee was chocking on piece of cake and a fork ( AN: HOW DO YOU SHALLOW A FORK! ), Gai was freaking out, Tenten was trying to do the get the fork out, and Neji was pulling pack his fist to punch Lee in the gut.

Tenten wondered who would take a picture of that until she saw something black poking out behind the picture. Pulling it out really gentle she saw it was a little black book.

Inside Tenten's head

_" A little black book?" Tenten asked herself_

" Hey isn't there a movie called" her inner said then took a sudden intact of breath " THIS IS HIS PHONE BOOK FILLED WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER GIRLS PHONE NUMBERS!"

_" NANI!" Tenten's mind was racing_

**" Yeah, he acts like he loves you when really he has a bunch of sluts on the side! I've seen this before" her inner yelled**

_" Ok calm down " Tenten said " Let's read this and find out"_

**" Fine, but be ready for the worst!" her inner said**

Real World

Tenten opened the little black book and the first page.

Property of Neji Hyuuga. Don't continue if you value your life. ( That's what I have on mine )

Tenten flipped the page and saw something bad.

_Dear Journal,_

_Evil Hinata. She got this book for me for my 16th birthday and now I have to write in you. Normally I would throw you in the fire and laugh but Hinata is very reasourcefull. I would hate to think what she could think of when she's mad! Most people think that Hinata is a sweet innocent little girl, and that's BULL! _(AN: Just like me! You should never trust the quiet ones cause we are the ones plotting your downfall! )_She has an evil mind, mainly when she's PMSing. Good God that's scary. Stupid book, I'll find a way to KILL you without Hinata finding out! But not know, Lee's choking on a fork and Tenten needs my help. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU CHOKE ON A FORK!_

_Neji Hyuuga July 3, 2006_

Oh, super crap! Tenten had accidentally found Neji's journal!

Inside her head

**" You have to read it!" her inner squealed " Who knows what secret might be on these pages!"**

_" Right, HIS SERCETS! We shouldn't read it, it's dishonorable!" Tenten said_

**" Oh come oh!" her inner yelled " Don't tell me you've never have wondered what could be in this book!"**

_" I'm not saying I haven't but it's still wrong!" Tenten yelled_

**" But-" her inner tried to say something but was interrupted by Tenten**

Real World

Tenten was about to put the book back when she suddenly stopped. She brought the book up to eye level and looked at it.

" Should I?" Tenten asked herself reaching for the book's lock

SHOULD TENTEN READ THE BOOK?

Inside Angel's head

Angel: I say she shouldn't!

Angel's inner: Oh don't act all high and mighty! You know you would rip that lock open in a heart beat

Angel: NO I WOULDN'T

Angrl's inner: Yes you would!

Angel: No ( hits forehead ) I ( hits again) WOULDN'T! ( slams fist into forehead )

Real World

Disclaimer gang: ( looking over to see Angel hitting her head )

Aki: Should we do something

Katie: No she'll stop soon

Micah: Or she'll knock herself out like last time

Aki: OK! REVIEW

Angel: ( muttering to herself ) I got to see someone about that voice!


	18. Neji's Journal

Angel: Well the vote is on the reviews was, well completely...

Manda: ONE SIDED!

Katie: Yeah isn't there anyone who thinks she shouldn't read the book

Aki: Nope!

Angel: You should talk you reviewed!

Aki: So?

Angel: So you already voted!

Aki: Oh yeah! ( suddenly get's jumped from behind by a girl in a mask )

Random Girl: Did you really think the fan girls

Random Fan boy: HEY!

Random Girl: and fan boys forgot you guys while you where in D.C.?

Angel: I was kinda hoping

Random Girl: We will continue this in The Prince and a Servant! ( poofs away )

Aki: ( already had kunai knives out ) Aww man I wanted to fight now!

Angel: Don't worry Aki I'll be updating The Prince and a Servant in three days away!

Aki: You will

Angel: Yep you really think I would let Ino go unpunished for what she did, by the way you never reviewed!

Aki: You updated?

Angel: Yes like two days ago!

Aki: BYE! ( poofs away )

Micah: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO QUIT ASKING US!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

_" Book "_

Chapter 17 Review

Inside her head

" You have to read it!" her inner squealed " Who knows what secret might be on these pages!"

" Right, HIS SECRET! We shouldn't read it, it's dishonorable!" Tenten said

" Oh come oh!" her inner yelled " Don't tell me you've never have wondered what could be in this book!"

" I'm not saying I haven't but it's still wrong!" Tenten yelled

" But-" her inner tried to say something but was interrupted by Tenten

Real World

Tenten was about to put the book back when she suddenly stopped. She brought the book up to eye level and looked at it.

" Should I?" Tenten asked herself reaching for the book's lock

Chapter 18 Neji's Journal

" Man curiosty killed the cat or in this case me! "Tenten said before ripping off the book's small lock and looking in.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hinata is going overboard making sure I write in you. I convince, more like threaten, Hanabi into telling me that Hinata got her manslave watching me. Yes, dog boy is watching me and very poorly I might add. He's weak, for giving into Hinata like that. Oh well as Hanabi heard Hinata wasn't really playing fair. She kept kissing Kiba intil he said he would. Let's just say Kiba is really weak when it comes to Hinata's kisses. I got go, I fell the dog boy's chakra._

_Neji Hyuuga July 5 2006_

If Neji ever found out she read this she would die a very slow painful death, this she was sure. But she had to keep reading to find out more about Neji. What made him tick, how did he live his life, if...he even cared about her. Opening up the book once more she decided to open to a more recent page.

_Dear Journal,_

_I just got back from a mission about an our ago. It was with Kiba, Lady Hinata, Lee and Tenten. We had to protect some traitor from the Water village. Now why would we protect a tradior because he was working for the Leaf village . Because his betrayal there was many round-nins after him. Plus he was carrying village documents! Needless to say he was a dead man walking. Everything was going fine until we started back home. The girls went to a spring to bathe and Kiba talked Lee into following them. I objected to it but Lee promise to stay a " youthful " ten meters away from me in public if I went and I wouldn't give that up for the world._

_So when we got there the girls where in only towels getting ready to go into the water laughing. I'm not sure but I think I heard dog boy panting when he saw Lady Hinata. I was about to knock him into the next hidden village for looking at Hinata like that when I saw something. Tenten, in only a short towel. I felt like I was going to explode. I felt the blood boil inside of me and I felt something wet trickle down my nose.We would have been fine if Lee didn't yell " How youthful, our team's youthfull flower has finally bloomed!"_

_Needless to say the girls where pissed. I don't even remember what really happened. All I remember Lee shouting, the girls finding us and then it's all a blur. a very painful blur. I got to go and find an ice pack for my head_

_Neji Hyuuga Januray 13 2006_

Tenten remember that. She and Hinata where pissed and flattered at the same time. They were pissed cause the boys were spying on them, they where flattered cause the boys were spying on them and not some random sluts all around the springs. After they taught them never to spy on them again they nursed them back to health. She flipped to one of the last pages written.

_Dear Journal,_

_The worst holiday ever is coming up, Valentine's Day. Whoever thought of a pointless holiday like Valentine's Day must have been on something. Man I want to get something for Tenten but I don't know what. Tenten is the only thing that has kept me sane. With two green beasts on your team I think anyone who have gone to the " green " side by now. Thank Kami for Tenten. She's tough, doesn't let anyone get her way, one of the few female ninjas that I respect besides the Hokage, Lady Hinata and Sakura. (AN: He has to respect her, she is as stronge as the Hokage ) And she's pretty. She's not a blonde bimbo like Ino who tried to flirt with me during the Chunin exams a few years back. ( AN: This is written in Neji's POV not mine! So lower your kunais, mainly you AKI! ) She doesn't have extraoriday odd looks like that pink haired Sakura. She's pretty in her own way._

_She's a tomboy and should never be underestimated. She would rather train then go shopping. She's...different. That's why I have to get her a great gift, so I can ask her to be my girlfriend. I just hope she doesn't laugh in my face._

_Neji Hyuuga Feburaby 13 2007_

Tenten closed the book as soon as she finished that page. She was so confused. He says he's going to ask her out one day and the next he says she's below Hyuuga standers. That's when it struck her, Neji Hyuuga was going to ask her out. Her, Tenten a lowlife orphan from China brought here to pay off her parents gambling dept.

" So " Tenten said staring out Neji's small window " What change between the 13th and the 14th?"

Well here you go

Angel: Onto A Ball in Suna!

Ball in Suna Fans: YAY!

Micah: Yes the story with us in it!

Manda: UPDATE!

Angel: Girl we update, they REVIEW!

Manda: Sorry I'm used to shouting that in reviews!

Angel: JUST REVIEW!


	19. Houseki's Family Problems

Angel: I'm bored!

Manda: We just watched an evil player get played by four evil girls

Aki: John Tucker Must die is a great movie

Angel: Who said we saw that movie! We went to the pool! Let's just say there is now a guy on every girl don't date list!

Ara: Oh I would love to hear more about that!

Angel and Manda: Sorry or Lips are sealed ( lifts a $10 bill ) And this isn't our seal to our lips

Aki: ( slips Angel a 20 )

Angel: And the seal just broke! ( whispers something in Aki's ear )

Aki: ( breaks out in uncontrollable laughter )

Ara: What!

Aki: You see ( Angel slips her a 10 ) My lips are sealed ( whispered to Ara while Angel wasn't looking ) I'll tell you in the next Conversations of the Naruto Crew

Manda: choughupdatesoonxhough

Angel: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

" What's Happening "

**" Inner Self "**

" Self talking to inner self "

* * *

Chapter 18 Review

(AN: I had to rewrite this whole chapter cause my brother threw me off and now I have to wait until tomorrow to update cause it's ( looks at clock ) midnight )

Tenten closed the book as soon as she finished that page. She was so confused. He says he's going to ask her out one day and the next he says she's below Hyuuga standers. That's when it struck her, Neji Hyuuga was going to ask her out. Her, Tenten a lowlife orphan from China brought here to pay off her parents gambling dept.

" So " Tenten said staring out Neji's small window " What change between the 13th and the 14th?"

* * *

Chapter 19 Houseki's Family Problems 

( AN: Okay I've been getting a lot of request so let's go onto Houseki )

With Houseki

Houseki was running through town like a mad woman. Hey who wouldn't when your arm is disappearing right infront of you. Once she got to the cafe, which had become their base, she ran into someone she really wanted to see.

" Biorestu!" she yelled happily

Biorestu turned around, and smiled at the sight of her friends. Houseki could tell she was about to say something but her eyes suddenly changed from happy to worried in a moment. Grabbing one of her arms Biorestu dragged Houseki into an alley behind the cafe.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Houseki yelled as Biorestu shoved her ontop of a trash bin

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" Biorestu yelled turned her attention to Houseki's arm or lack of one " WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! "

" Temari what's wrong with me!" Houseki yelled getting off the trash can " I don't even see the point of getting them back together if they're on the verge of a divorce in the future!"

(AN: I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! AND I'M WRITING THIS! )

" Houseki you can't stop trying!" Biorestu said " Do you want to fade into nothingness?!"

" No, but " Houseki said trying to find an excuse

" No BUTS " Biorestu yelled

" It's just so hard" Houseki said once again sitting on the trash bin " I have to save my parents by coming to the past but I can't save them in the future "

" What happened?" Biorestu asked

" That's the thing, I don't know! All I know is that they got into a fight. He left to cool off and rented an hotel near my house. Now he lives there permentatly. " Houseki said close to tears " The sad part is that after training sometimes I visit him. He's still crazy about my mom, and he wanted to come home. However at the same time, he doesn't know if he can could home after a month. My mom says, she still loves him and wants him to come home but my dad says, she's lying. I can't make him come home, and I can't stop my mom who's thinking of filling for divorce. She says that if he doesn't come home in a one month she's going do it "

At this point Houseki was crying. All Biorestu could do was hug her and try to calm her down.

" Aw Honey. If he loves her as much as you and I both know he does he'll come back"

" I'm just scared, I don't want my family to fall apart " Houseki said inbetween sobs

" It will be ok " Biorestu said

" Thanks " Houseki said wiping away her tears " For being a great friend "

" You're welcome " Biorestu said then remembered something " Oh can you do a favor for me?"

" Sure " Houseki said sliding off the trash can

" Can you help me help my future dad?" Biorestu said

" How are we supposed to do that?" Houseki asked

" I have an idea " Biorestu said smiling evilly (AN: She most likely got that from her dad or grandfather )

" Ok, but want about my lack of " Houseki looked down at her arm and saw it was back and tanner then ever " Ok how did that happen "

" I don't know, but let's go " Biorestu said grabbing Houseki's arm and running towards the Hyuuga compound

With Ino (AN: Around the same time Houseki left to go find someone )

Ino walked through the training fields, head down. She was sad at the fact Shika was dating and she was angry at the fact that he was dating none other than that sand slut! Basically Ino was just pissed. Walking through the fields she thought she heard laughter for a moment. Female slut like laughter. Turning to her left she saw something that made her what to punch something.

Temari and Shika cloud watch with Temari holding onto Shika's left arm. To say that Ino was beyond pissed, was an understatement. If looks could kill, everyone in a fifteen mile radius would be dead!

Ino decided that the only healthily way to express her angry was to ruin their cloud watching. (AN: Yeah that's a healthily way to do it ) Walking over to the couple she could feel Temari's evil glare on her. Acting like she didn't even care she walked over to Shika and saw him sleeping. She kneeled over and poked Shika in the face. Shika opened his left eye and muttered something under his breath which sounded alot like troublesome.

" Do you mind if I join you?" Ino asked

Temari was getting ready to scream something rude but Shika beat her to the punch first.

" Sure why not " he said going back to sleep

Ino sat down smirking at Temari the whole time. Temari brushed it off and went back to her conversation.

" So Shika where do you want to go on our date" Temari said shooting Ino an evil look

" You choose " Shika said rolling over on his side facing Ino

" Well I thought that we could go to the beach, or to eat, or even this great new place I found " Temari went on with her converstation not even seeing that Shika was sleeping

After a few minutes Ino couldn't take it anymore. She was just to annoying!

" I've gotta get home " she said getting up

" I'm sure you do, since you have no plans tonight anyway " Temari said smirking

" Well I do have plans tonight!" Ino barked at her

" Really? Well what are you doing tonight?" Temari asked her

" I'm going to a karaoke bar with my friends " Ino said making something off the top of her head

" That's a great idea " Temari shouted " Shika and I will join you guys "

" WHAT!" Ino yelled

" That's not a problem is it?" Temari said trying to piss Ino off

" No, it's not " Ino growled through her teeth smiling

" We'll meet you guys there at 8 ok?" Temari said

" Sure I'll meet you guys there " Ino said

Ino turned around on her heel alittle too fast and tripped. She fell backwards and landed on the ground, or so she thought. The first thing, she though when she finally opened her eyes was that something wasn't right. The fall didn't hurt as much as it should of.

" Ino get off of me " a muffled voice said. Ino thought for a moment and realized that the voice was coming from underneath her. She rolled over and began face to face with Shika. (AN: This is one of those moments, that if you walked up the hill and saw this you would get the wrong idea )

" Oh my God!" Ino rolled off of Shika beet red " I'm so sorry!"

" It's ok, just next time aim for someone else " Shika said

" I HAVE TO GO!" Ino yelled before running off. Behind her she could hear Temari's cursing her but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there and out of that situtation. As Ino ran she thought about the lie she told Temari. Not only now did she have to deal with a night full of her, she would have to convince her friends to even come!

" This is going to be a long night" Ino said panting

Well here you go

Angel: I'm bored

Manda: I smell chocolate

Everyone: CHOCOLATE! ( runs around house looking for chocolate )

Angel: REVIEW! ( runs away also looking for chocolate )


	20. Naruto's and Tenten's Pain

Angel: Hi!

Manda: I'm bored

Micah: Why aren't we working on The Race?

Angel: BEACAUSE WE'VE ALREADY SENT IN 7 CHAPTERS OF THAT STORY IN THE LAST 9 DAYS!

Micah: Yeah but all 5 of those chapters were written last month! You still have another 3 chapters of that story on your document thing!

Angel: So? I like this story! Plus we are only 3 reviews away from 100 reviews!

Katie: Whoever sends in the 100th review will be a guest at the karaoke bar in the story!

Angel: So review and you might get lucky!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19 Review

" Oh my God!" Ino rolled off of Shika beet red " I'm so sorry!"

" It's ok, just next time aim for someone else " Shika said

" I HAVE TO GO!" Ino yelled before running off. Behind her she could hear Temari's cursing her but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there and out of that situtation. As Ino ran she thought about the lie she told Temari. Not only now did she have to deal with a night full of her, she would have to convince her friends to even come!

" This is going to be a long night" Ino said panting

* * *

Chapter 20 Naruto's and Tenten's Pain 

When Naruto left the group (AN: Chapter 13 ) he didn't fell like talking. Not to Sakura, Kakashi or even that Banrose person. He just wanted to be alone. So what better place to be alone then on the Hokage mountain. Ever since he was small, he would escape from the orphanage where he was forced to stay and come to the mountain. He would look down and see all the people looking up at the mountain proud to call those people Hokage.

That's where his dream was born. Back at the orphanage he wasn't even allowed to talk. All his meals where slipped underneath the door and often had pieces of wood from the door in it. He believed that if he became Hokage people wouldn't treat him like some kind of animal. They would treat him with the respect he deserved, the respect of a human being.

Every time he was sad or confused he would sit on the head of the Fourth Hokage, the village hero, the one who sealed his fate as the Kyubi's container. He would stare up at the sky and just think. Somehow it was calming to him.

Inside Naruto's Head

_" Why, did Sasuke have to betray us? '' Naruto asked himself_

**" I don't know Kit, maybe it's just his ninja way " the fox said**

_" Then, he needs to get a new one! " Naruto yelled " He had a good life here. With great friends and people who cared for him. I can't even begin to think why he would give that all up in a moment for a little more power "_

**" Well, Kit, it's his path as a ninja and he has to follow it " the fox told him**

_" It's not fair " Naruto said_

**" Life's not fair Kit " the fox told him**

_" On the day he left he said that I was his best friend. And yet he nearly killed me on that same day. He was, and forever will be the closet thing to family I will ever have. He is my brother " Naruto said_

**" WOULD A BROTHER NEARLY KILL YOU! " the fox yelled**

" ..." Naruto had no way to answer that. Even though Sasuke nearly killed him, he didn't. He had the chance to but he didn't.(AN: Slight Spoiler if you don't read the manga ) When he, Sakura and Sai found Sasuke a few months ago, Sasuke had told him that he left Naruto alive on a whim. It was the same day when Sasuke found out the source of Naruto's orange charka. Somehow he managed to get inside his head and find out about the Nine Tailed fox.

_" Hey, old fox " Naruto said softly " What do you think about Sakura?"_

**" I think she still in love that Sasuke " the fox said**

_" THAT"S NOT TRUE! " Naruto yelled_

**" Please Kit, I could tell when she went on that date with you last night. She was thinking about him " the fox said " Besides she dumped you and right now is most likely kissing Sasuke's ass "** (AN: EVIL OLD FOX! )

Real World

Naruto's thoughts we interrupted when he sensed two familiar charka near him. Looking to his left he saw Sakura sitting on the Third's head and on his right was Banrose sitting on the Fifth's head.

" What are you guys doing up here? " Naruto asked

" We wanted to see if you were ok " Sakura told him

" We?" Naruto asked confused

" Yep " Banrose said grabbing Naruto's attention " We "

" That's really nice, but shouldn't Sakura be at the hospital caring for her true love, Sasuke " Naruto said sliding off the Fourth's head

" Naruto " Sakura said softly

" I just what to be alone " Naruto said walking right past Sakura

All Sakura could do was watch him leave. She felt like she was twelve again, back when all she could do was watch Sasuke and Naruto nearly die to protect her. Back when all she could do was drool over her Sasuke-kun and completely act like Naruto wasn't even alive. She thought that she had changed, but did she really?

" Sakura?" Banrose

" We should go home, Banrose " Sakura said sliding off the Thrid's Head

" Ok " Banrose said sliding off the Fifth's head

The climbed down the side of the mountain in silence. Banrose could tell that her mom was in deep thought about her dad and godfather. She had always known that if Sasuke returned her feelings that she would most likely have Uchiha as a last name, but he didn't. She couldn't help starring at her the while walking. It would have been perfectly quiet if Ino hadn't run into them.

" SAKURA!" Ino yelled running up to the pair

" Hello Ino " Sakura said

" Sakura I need your help! You see, I made Temari, who is now dating Shikamaru which is so mean, think that I'm going to a karaoke bar with all my friends! The bad news is that I wasn't so now I have to convince all you guys to go and who is she!" Ino yelled pointing at Banrose

" It took her that long to notice me!" Banrose though

" This is Banrose, she's on a mission and she's living with me for the time being " Sakura said

" Do you want to come to the karaoke bar with me" Ino asked Banrose

" Well I " Banrose stammer

" GREAT SEE YOU AT 8!" Ino yelled before running off

" What just happened?" Banrose asked

" We just said we would go to the one and only karaoke bar with Ino " Sakura said

" Really cause I don't remember saying " Yes we'll go with you " Banrose said

" Yep, but in Ino language the fact we didn't say no means we said yes " Sakura said

" Well we might as well get ready " Banrose said walking towards Sakura's house

With Tenten

Tenten was back in the Neji's medical room. She couldn't stop staring at Neji no mater how hard she tried. The only thing that broke her focus on him was a soft noise coming from behind her. She turned to see that girl and the boy that saved Neji was waking up. As the girl's eyes slowly opened she looked confused and out of place.

" Mom?" she said softly to Tenten

* * *

Well here you go

Katie: PLEASE DON'T SAY THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE!

Angel: Yeah, I give it 5 to 8 chapters

Manda: NO!

Aki: I like this story

Micah: It's about time

Mel: What about Ball in Suna?

Angel: I'm not sure about that one

Aki: The Race

Angel: Oh that one will have alot chapters. There's going to be like 10 chapters for each world!

Aki: Which world are we going to first?

Angel: I already gave you enought spoilers already!

Everyone: REVIEW!


	21. Getting Ready

Angel: Hi there!

Sora: This isn't the Kingdom Hearts section

Angel: I know but I've had nearly ever character, my co hosts and my sister say the disclaimer!

Kairi: So?

Angel: So I wanted some one else to read it today

Riku: I'm out of here ( walks away )

Angel: RIKU FANGIRLS!

( a wave of Riku fangirls com out of no where )

Riku: Angel doesn't own anything but ( summons kayblade ) this is going to be really troublesome

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 20 Review 

With Tenten

Tenten was back in the Neji's medical room. She couldn't stop staring at Neji no mater how hard she tried. The only thing that broke her focus on him was a soft noise coming from behind her. She turned to see that girl and the boy that saved Neji was waking up. As the girl's eyes slowly opened she looked confused and out of place.

" Mom?" she said softly to Tenten

* * *

Chapter 21 Getting Ready

" What? You must be thinking of someone else " Tetnen told her turning around to face the girl

" I'm sorry we couldn't save you " she said her eyes half open

" Save who from what?" Tenten asked placing her hand on the girl's cheek " Your mother?"

" Yes our mother " she said softly

Her eyes were slowly closing and and Tenten chould tell from her voice that she needed to tell her something.

" I'm sorry that I couldn't save her " she said her eyes only millimeters from closing " I'm sorry I couldn't save you "

The girls eyes closed at that point and her's along with her brother's rates seem to be descending and a soft alarm was going off. Turning around she saw that Neji's heart rated was going down along with his brain waves. Tenten knew that they only way to save them. She ran over to the door , threw it open and screamed

" SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Lucky for her a kind Hyuuga women heard her and came running.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" THOSE KIDS AND NEJI ARE DIEING!" Tenten screamed

In Limbo

(AN: I was reach searching and found out that some people believe in a place called Limbo. They save it's a place where you review your life before death, thus making it easier to cross over )

" Hotarubi wake up! " Hotarubi felt someone genitally shaking her

Hotarubi slowly opened her eyes and saw she wasn't still back home. She was in a pure white dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Looking up she saw her brother in a pure white suit looking very worried. Looking around she saw that where ever she was it was pretty plain. Everything was covered in this bright white light. On her right was a long hallway with a bright white light at the end. On her left was a much shorter hallway with a small screen.

" What's that?" Hotarubi asked walking over to the screen

" I don't know " Hoshi said walking over to his sister who was standing next to the screen " I think it might be some kind of t.v. "

" You're half right " a male voice said

The two turned around and saw something that would anyone's blood run cold. The Grim Reaper.

With Ino

Ino was trying to get ready for her big night but her thoughts kept drifting towards Temari and Shikamaru.

Inside Ino's head

_" HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME! WE WERE ONLY SEPARATED FOR WHAT! LIKE TWO MINUTES AND HE GETS ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!" Ino shouted " It's what we get into petty fights all the time! But this is the first time he's actually got another girl. We breakup and makeup like each week!"_

**" There's only one option!" her inner shouted**

_" We crawl into bed and cry?" Ino said_

**" NO!" her inner shouted " We fight to get our man back!"**

_" You know what your right! Shikamaru is mine and I'm going to let some wind whore take him away from me!" Ino shouted_

**" YEAH!" Ino's inner shouted**

_" And I have the perfect idea on how to do that " Ino said evil dripping with every word_

_" That's my girl!" inner Ino said_

With Hanabi and Biorestu

'' WE'RE DONE!" the two girls yelled amiring their work on Kiba.

(AN: Kiba's outfit was designed by Elindar on deviantart! Check it out! )

Kiba was wearing a light green jacket with a greenish teal hoodie and seelves. Underneath was a black mucsle shirt and around his neck was a beaded necklace that Hinata made for him before they broke up. He was wearing loose blue jeans and his leaf headband was tied around his wrist.

" Are you sure about this?" Kiba asked unsure of his " make over "

" Yes, you look great! why else would you trust us with something as important as Hinata's happiness?" Hanabi asked

" I didn't trust you, you tied me down in a chair, knock me out and forced this change on me. And when I woke up Biorestu twitching you blushing! " Kiba said

Well of course Biorestu was twitching, she had to strip her dad! She didn't know if it was the fact that she saw her dad in his boxers or the fact that if in this time he dad was...hot which was making her twitch. Hanabi told her that it was most likely the second one that was more creepy. And Hanabi well, being a ... healthy eleven year old she couldn't help but blush at a half naked guy in two feet in front of her.

" NO WE DIDN'T!" the two girls yelled their faces bright red

" Sure " Kiba said not even caring " But are you sure this is going to work "

" Postive, I overheard Hinata saying that she was going to a karaoke bar with her friends tonight, and something about Ino having this master plan that involved singing and a really pretty outfit " Biorestu said

" Umm...why do you know that?" Kiba asked

Flashback

Biorestu needed some air! After stripping her dad now to his boxers anyone would need air. She decided that what some water. Walking past the Hyuuga medical room she overheard some nurses talking about Neji but didn't think anything of it. What did get her attention was a conversation she heard coming from inside Hinata's room. Seeing that the usual armed guards weren't there, she saw no harm in listening.

" Ino I can't go " Hinata said

" But why!" Ino complained over the speaker

" It's just that I can't ok!" Hinata begged

" You're lieing!" Ino accused over the phone

" Fine " Biorestu heard a slight pause in Hinata as if she was unsure about what she was going to say next " Can you keep a secret? "

" You know I can!" Ino yelled most likely lieing

" Ok I'll tell you, I really miss Kiba " Hinata said

**" YES ARE JOB JUST GOT EASIER!" Biorestu's inner screamed**

" So why don't you get back with him?" Ino asked

" Because I think I might have done something wrong! After I rejected his card I saw him with Hanabi yelling at him, I waited for her to come back but when she didn't I took off my headphones and saw that she was gone along with Kiba. She must have thrown him out, and now I'm afraid that he might not what to talk to me after whatever Hanabi might have said. He won't even answer his cell!" Hinata complained

" He didn't answer his cell cause he was tied up by two pre-teens! " Biorestu thought

" Hinata you are one of my best friends so can I give you some friendly adivce?" Ino said

" Please?" Hinata said

" ARE YOU NUTS!" Ino shouted " KIBA IS FALLEN HARD FOR YOU AND HE MOST LIKELY STILL LIKES YOU! IF YOU WHAT HIM BACK YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!"

(AN: Ino rocks in this story )

" You know what, your right!" Hinata said " I WILL GET KIBA BACK TONIGHT IF IT KILLS ME!"

(AN: This Hinata rocks harder! )

" There we go! But since I gave you such a convince boost will you go to the bar with me?" Ino pleaded

" Oh fine " Hinata said in defeat

" THANKS! " Ino nearly shouted

" Ino you're on speaker!" Hinata said

" Ok right " Ino said sheepishly " Have you've seen Tenten, no one has seen her for like hours "

" She's most likely training with Neji " Hinata said

" Didn't they break up? " Ino said

" Yep, but Tenten would go to the ends of the world to help Neji " Hinata said

" Wow looks Tenten has it bad " Ino said

" Yep " Hinata said

Biorestu stopped listening at that point and ran back to to Hanabi's torute room.

(AN: Yes she has a torute room, what do you think she does all day when she isn't training? Play with dolls? )

End of Flashback

" I heard her talking to Ino about it?" Biorestu said unsure

" Alright, then let's go! " Hanabi yelled

" Sorry Hanabi but it's a teen night at the bar and you have to be thridteen to get in " Kiba told her

" THIS SUCKS!" Hanabi growled

" Trust me you'll get a full report about what happens tonight " Biortestu whispered in her ear

" Alright " Hanabi signed " I'll go an bug some on the Hyuuga nurses "

The group left Hanabi's secret room and promise to take that secret to their graves. Since Biorestu already made that promise in the future when she was chasing her new puppy and sumbled across the room she felt no need to say it twice. Hanabi was leading the group to the Hyuuga gates, Kiba was in the middle and Biorestu was in the back. Every step Biorestu took felt like a challenge. He body was felling lighter and it felt like she had to stomp to stay on the ground

" Are you sure this is going to work?" Kiba asked

" I hope so " Biorestu said felling even lighter " God I hope so "

With Sakura

Sakura was we aring a black Southpole shirt with the words Southpole in script in golden letter going across. Along the side was a light pink lines, it savy along the sides curling at the top. She was wearing white cargo pants and black heels along with a little black dog collar Naruto got her.

(AN: Ok I so got to stop giving the girls all of my outfits in my stories! I'm running out of stuff! )

" Naruto " she thought gloomly " Naruto or Sasuke? Who do I love? "

" Sakura?" Banrose said snapping Sakura out of her thoughts " Are you ready to leave? "

" Umm..yeah!" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful

" Are you ok?" Banrose asked

" Yeah! Let's go " Sakura said walking out the door

" Alright " Banrose said walking to the door and looking inside the clean home " Something very interesting is going to happen tonight, I can feel it " Banrose closed the door of the Haruno home and followed Sakura. What Banrose didn't know was that this would be one of the last times she would see the Haruno home in one piece, ever again.

* * *

Everyone but Angel: THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUAL!

Angel: Yeah did I forget to mention that?

Katie: But why!

Angel: Cause I have the ending of the last chapter written out and it kinda leaves it opened ended

Aki: How open ended?

Angel: So opened ended that my fans would come after us with pitchforks if we didn't have a sequal

Aki: Couldn't you just contutie on with story

Angel: No cause then it would be like on million chapters! Besides what are you complaining you're just part of the disclaimer gang, you don't actually have to write! And Katie just has to read through my horrible grammer and spelling. Trust me out of this deal I come up with the short end of the stick.

Katie: She's right

Sora: REVIEW!


	22. Blood And Singing

Angel: YAY UPDATE!

Aki: You really like this story don't you?

Angel: Well of course I do! This is proof that I'm becoming a better writer!

Aki: I'm not following

Angel: Back in Jan. my friend Katie said that my writing wasn't serious enought so I tried to change that with this story

Aki: Ok

Angel: It got an ok with Katie but I knew I could do better! So a few months after that I was struck with the idea of Shikamaru and Naruto being Princes and Ino and Sakura maids! Thus Prince and Servant was born!

Aki: Alright

Angel: And last night I got a review saying that my grammer was getting better and not to let anyone tell me that I'm not a good writer!

Aki: Yay you!

Angel: ( pretty much floating on air ) And to top it off I got my state test scores back and I got a 6 OUT OF 6 IN WRITING! NOTHING CAN PUT ME DOWN!

Katie: Did I mention that, that really weird guy who could lead a gay parade came back and got through on America's Got Talent?

Angel: ( falls back to earth ) That guys creeps me out! ( thinks for a second ) Thanks for bursting my bubble Katie!

Katie: You're welcome

Aki: We don't own anything

Angel: BUT IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME FOREVER TO GET THAT LEVEL OF CONFINCE BACK!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 21 Review 

" Yeah! Let's go " Sakura said walking out the door

" Alright " Banrose said walking to the door and looking inside the clean home " Something very interesting is going to happen tonight, I can feel it " Banrose closed the door of the Haruno home and followed Sakura. What Banrose didn't know was that this would be one of the last times she would see the Haruno home in one piece, ever again.

* * *

Chapter 22 Blood And Naruto

With Naruto

Naruto couldn't think straight. He wanted Sasuke back home, but now that he was something didn't feel right. It felt like the old Sasuke died a long time ago and was replaced with this thing! After he left Sakura and Banrose he decieded to get some training in to try to clear out his head. Well it wasn't really training it was more like cutting up a poor some training dummy. He didn't even sense Kakashi's charka when he stumbled across his so called training.

" Hey Naruto " Kakashi said walking up to his blonde comrade

" Oh hey Kakashi-sensei " Naruto said no emontion in his voice

" Trying to get some training in?" Kakashi said trying to stir up some converstation

" Yep " Naruto said

Kakashi knew something was wrong. The normal Naruto would start talking on and on about something stupid while this one seemed to be like a robot.

" Naruto, follow me " Kakashi said turning around on his heel and walking away

" Hold up!" Naruto yelled chasing his former teacher

With Tenten

The medical room was now full Hyuuga nurses forcing Tenten out of the room and outside the door. Tenten was waiting quietly when Hanabi ran past her.

" Hey Tenten is something wrong?"Hanabi asked

" Neji condition isn't getting better, and for some reason those two kids in there stats are almost the same " Tenten explained

" I'm sure he'll be ok " Hanabi said trying to be reasuring

Just as Hanabi finished her sentence the door of the Hyuuga medical room flew open and a small Hyuuga women stood there her face pale white.

" Girls we need your help " the women said

" WHAT'S WRONG!" Tenten yelled scaried

" Turns out Neji lost more blood then we thought and we thought and he's going to need a blood transplant if he want to live " the Hyuuga women said

" If you need blood then take mine!" Hanabi shouted raising her left arm up to the women who quickly grabbed her arm and put it back down

" You don't have the same blood type as him so in the end you could kill him faster " the women told Hanabi

" Blood type?" Hanabi asked

" Blood types are the classifactions of blood based on inheritied antigenic on the surface of the red blood cells. Many of the red blood antigens form a stem from the allele and form a blood group system. The diffrent systems are classified into type A, B, AB and O blood types. But if blood was to be some how mismatched with a diffrent type of blood then the person who recieved the blood immunological problems. " the women said

" WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Hanabi yelled

(AN: Am I the only person who didn't completely understand that? I just copy some notes from the year about blood types from my science notebook into my story )

" It means there's diffrent types of bloods and if you don't match the right one with the right one then you kill the person " Tenten explained

" Oh " Hanabi said

" Yes and Neji's type is the most interesting. He has type O blood which is both umcommon and very unexpected. Seeing how somes scienetists believe that your blood type can tell your blood type can tell your personallity. And it's said that type O blood would be agreeable, sociable, an optimist which isn't Neji to say the least. It's also uncommon seeing how only 10 percent of the nations people have type O blood and less then 1 percent live in the leaf village. " the women said

" WHAT IS THIS WOMEN A WALKING MEDICAL BOOK!" Hanabi screached " JUST TELL US HOW WE CAN HELP NEJI!"

Her left eye twiching the women contitued " As I was about to say, less then 1percet live here. There's only one other person in the whole leaf village has type O blood and you need to find him and get him to give up some blood to save Neji"

" Well who is it then?" Tenten asked

" You have to find...

With Ino

This sucked! Here Ino was with Hinata, Banrose and Sakura next to her at their table, looking at her e-boyfriend and her ex-friend hug eachother. Well it was more like Temari hugging him, Shikamaru was looking at Ino who was too focused on killing Temari to notice. The club was small and it was full of teens and pre-teens who somehow managed to get past the guards.Who looked oddly familiar to the ones who guard the Hyuuga compound.

On the left a soda bar was hot with customers, in the center was a mini dance floor and on the far right was a group of tables and couches where Ino was being forced to watch her ex and her friend. In the very back at the base of the dance floor a small stage was set up for karoke night. Right now a 13 year old, who barely got past the guards was singing Just the Way I am by Skye Sweetman. It's that one theme song for that show a Buzz on Maggie that you still have stuck in your head. She bowed her head and got out stage while another girl about 18 with long waist brown hair and blue eyes wearing a teal tang top with a white undershirt and blue jeans walked up on stage.

" GIVE IT UP FOR RAYA! " the girl shouted

(AN: I told you that my 100th reviewer would get to be in the story! Which was Raya-san! )

" Alright let's search for our next star!" the girl screamed as the spotlight above the stage slowly went around the crowd. Ino was to busy glaring at Temari who Shikamaru though she was glaring at him to notcie the light stop on her. It took Sakura to shake her arm, who was sitting there the whole time during the glare fest, to tell her that it was her turn. Ino quickly shook her head no, not in the mood to sign.

" Aww, looks like see's shy let give her some encouragment!" the girl yelled over the mic. Soon enough the whole club was screaming, Ino knew that the only way to shut them up woud be to sing. Getting up from her chair she walked over to the stage. Once on stage the girl gave her a small remote to choose the song. Looking up she saw that a small montier was on the roof just large enough for the singer to see but not large enought for drunken men or sugar high teens on the dance floor to notice.

" That explains why the singers are always looking up " Ino thought clicking away on the list looking for the one song to jumpstart her plan to get Shika back " GOTCHA " she thought when she found the one word she really wanted to see. Clicking enter she placed the remote on the ground and got ready on stage. The bright stage light lowered down on Ino as music began to play. The backup singer knew the song and in seconds got ready to sing

(AN: If this song is burning a hole in your head like it's doing to mine please skip down )

Back up: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Backup: No way No way!  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend

Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino: No it's not a secret  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend

Ino: You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino:I think you need a new one  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: could be your girlfriend

Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino: No it's not a secret  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again Backup: and again and again and again  
Ino: So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!

Ino: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend

Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Backup:No way! No way!  
Ino: No it's not a secret  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino:I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Backup:Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend  
Backup: No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Backup:No way! No way!  
Ino: No it's not a secret  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend  
Backup: No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend!  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend  
Backup: No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Ino: No it's not a secret  
Backup: Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend  
Backup: No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey!

(AN: THAT SONG IS FOREVER STUCK IN MY BRAIN! )

Ino looked out at the cheering crowd and locked eyes with Temari. They both knew what would that song meant. WAR!

* * *

Angel: SOMEBODY GET THAT SONG OUT OF MY HEAD! 

Aki: ( too busy singing to hear ) I WANT TO BE YOU GIRLFRIEND!

Angel: ( snaps fingers and head phones disappears ) STOP SINGING!

Aki: ( hurt) Is my singing that bad?

Angel: No it's just that, that song is suck in my head and you're not helping!

Aki: Sorry

Angel: Oh just review while I go find another song to replace Girlfriend with


	23. Where is he!

Angel: MY MUSE IS GONE!

Aki: Then why are you writing?

Angel: Forcing myself to write shows my muse how much I need her and to come back like now!

Manda: Ok

Angel: So if this chapter kinda sucks blame my muse!

Haru: ( whispers to Manda ) She really believes in this muse thing doesn't she?

Manda: I think she's just looking for an excuse to mask her massage fear of becoming a freshman in like three weeks

Angel: SHUT IT YOU! ( nervous voice ) I'm not nervous why would I be nervous! I'm just going to become a freshy in like three weeks and I am in no way prepared! I'M NOT NERVOUS!

Aki: Sure you aren't Angel, sure you aren't

Angel: ( pissed ) We don't own anything

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 22 Review 

Ino looked out at the cheering crowd and locked eyes with Temari. They both knew what would that song meant. WAR!

* * *

Chapter 23 Where are he?!

With Kakashi and Naruto

Two men stood besides the three long wooden poles. Naruto smiled at the sight of them but his smile quickly faded.

" Remember the bell test? " Kakashi asked

Flashback

Naruto's stomach growled as Sakura and Sasuke ate their lunch besides him.

" This is no big deal! I can go without eating for days! For weeks believe it! This is no big deal! " Naruto yelled as his stomach growled again and added softly " No problem "

Sasuke who was eating his lunch quietly looked up and saw Naruto's pathetic face and sighed.

" Here " Sasuke said offering his lunch to Naruto who gasped at Sasuke's kindness

End of Flashback

" Yeah I remember it was the first time we acted like a team " Naruto said

" Yep, remember what happened at the Land of the Waves mission? " Kakashi asked

Flashback

Naruto and Sasuke were trapped by Haku and his crystal mirrors. After all the fighting that happened Naruto couldn't take much more and passed out. His rival, Sasuke, was up needles all over his body and protecting. Haku knew he couldn't beat Sasuke. No with Sasuke's eyes slowly being able to see his every move he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he saw every step he took. His only option was to lure him. Jumping right of the mirror he flew right by Sasuke.

" WHAT!" Sasuke yelled then and saw what he was aiming for, Naruto. Sending every last drop of charka he had to his feet he sprinted across the floor to try and save Naruto.

" Make in time " Sasuke muttered under his breath

Naruto bruised body awoke to a weird sound. Trying to pull himself up he looked up and saw Sasuke standing above him, Haku on the ground a few feet infront of him.

" Really... You're a burden... all the time " Sasuke said pain clear in his voice.

" YOU DID IT, SASUKE...! " Naruto cheered then noticed that his body was covered in needles and he was trembling. Sasuke just turned his head around his face cut up and smirked.

" Look at yourself. You idiot " he said

" Why?!" Naruto shouted " You protected me..."

" Who... knows... " Sasuke said as his head dropped down " I hated... you "

" Why?!Why?! Why did " Naruto yelled " protect me? "

Sasuke just smirked not bothering to look at Naruto " I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!" Naruto shouted

" Who knows " Sasuke said finally answer Naruto's question " My body moved n its own accord, idiot... "

Sasuke didn't have the strength to move, he began to trumble down to earth by falling backwards. Naruto didn't even have time to think, one moment he was on the ground the next Sasuke's in his arms.

" SASUKE!" Naruto shouted

End of Flashback

" Yeah, that mission taught us how real ninjas acted. It was almost... scary " Naruto said

" Do you remember what happened when you two fought at the Valley of the end? " Kakashi said

Flashback

" It wasn't meanless " Sasuke told him " You have become my best friend "

End of Flashback

" Those words... " Naruto thought " They're still playing in my head like a broken record "

" Naruto are you ok? " Kakashi asked his younger teammate

" Yeah, but I think that I have to be somewhere " Naruto told his old sensi before putting his hands together and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

" I think I did more harm then good " Kakashi thought as rain began to fall

With Tenten and Hanabi

The two girls were jumping tree to tree trying to find their target. Tenten had a feeling that he was in the woods and she had a feeling from what her friends told her about him then she knew right where he be.With each passing second Neji's life was falling closer to death and his only possible chance of living was somewhere in Kohona. Tenten knew the chance of finding the target was slim but she had to try. She couldn't just leave Neji to die, she kill herself before that happened. As the two jumped from tree to tree it began to get harder and harder to see. Hanabi could tell that the forest was getting denser which didn't make sense to her. Shouldn't they be looking in town for the target?

" Tenten where are we going?!" Hanabi asked a good four trees behind the older girl

" We're going out to the North Konoha border!" Tenten called back

" WHAT!" Hanabi screeched " Nothing out there but...

" THAT'S THE REASON WE'RE GOING OUT THERE!" Tenten yelled before the girl even got to finish her sentence " He has to be there "

" I hope so " her inner said

Flashback

(AN: I actually found out that there is two people with type O blood. So the walking dictionary was wrong )

" You have to find... Kakashi " the medical women said " Given this isn't going to be an easy task seeing how...

The women didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence as Tenten had all ready run right past her with Hanabi close behind. A slam was heard seconds after they left and the Hyuuga women smiled. She walked back into the room where Neji was being held a smile still on pastured on her face.

" Why are so happy?" Hyuuga nurse yelled

" Hn. I always smile at teenage love " she said simply then looked straight at Neji " If he doesn't come too there will be a very angry, very upset weapons mistress in Kohona. So we better save this kid! "

Just as she finished her sentence the women heard a loud thunder clap.

" What did you tell that girl? " the same nurse asked

" Just to find Kakashi for the blood donor " she told him

" Why just him? They could have gone after Sakura as well " the girl asked

" Opps! I kinda forgot she had type O blood to " the girl said smaking herself

" And that's why , Vanessa your the student and I'm your teacher " the nurse said

" Oh be quiet!" Vanessa said

End of Flashback

Traveling through the trees were becoming more and more dangerous. Not only could Hanabi not keep up with her pace but it was beginning to rain harder. And where's there's rain there's possibly lightening.

" Hanabi we're getting out of this tree! " Tenten called back to her younger teammate

" THANK GOD!" Hanabi yelled glady jumping out of the trees and next to Tenten

" KAKASHI-SENSI! WHERE ARE YOU! " Tenten screamed to the heavens

With Sakura

" I have to get to the hospital " Sakura thought running through the streets of Kohona with Banrose at her side. Why was Sakura running through Kohona you ask? Well...

Flashback

Life is so confusing. This was the only thing that was going through Sakura's mind as the walked onto the stage. Ino had asked and by ask she means forced Sakura to sing. Sakura didn't what to sing. Her thoughts were always driffing between Naruto and Sasuke so much that she couldn't think straight. She thought she loved Sasuke, but after what he did to not only her but the whole village she didn't know if she could fogive him. And Naruto... simple, funny, caring, sweet Naruto. He had always been there for her even when she wished he was Sasuke. He was and always will be her her best friend, next to Ino of course. But could he friendship for him actually be love?

Sakura was so confused that see didn't know what song she choose until the music started playing.

My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon  
Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you

End of Flashback

Banrose was the only person who picked up of the song choice and told Sakura that she should visit Sasuke. The two girls stood outside the Kohona Hosiptal soaked to the bone cause of the rain.

" Are you ready? " Banrose asked placing her hand on cold handle

" As I'll ever be " Sakura said as Banrose opened the hospital only so see someone at the hospital desk yelling. After a good look at the man Sakura saw that it was Naruto and he was ticked

" Naruto? What's wrong? " Banrose asked running over to her father

" It's Sasuke " Naruto said fear and anger clear in his face

" What about Sasuke? " Sakura asked

" HE'S ESCAPE!" Naruto shouted

* * *

Angel: ( cleaning ) Didn't see that coming did you? ( mumbling to herself ) Neither did I

Haru: ( staring at Angel ) Why is she cleaning?

Manda: When's she nervous she cleans like a manic

Katie: Really? She hates cleaning

Manda: Yeah but whens nervous she can't stop. One time before finals she cleaned her whole house, then came over my house and started cleaning!

Aki: You took advance of your friend when she needed your help by letting her clean your house!?

Manda: Well I couldn't go out until the house was clean and she said she be happy to clean it for me

Haru: ( all high and mighty )Well I would never take advange of a friend like that

Angel: ( holding up haru's jacket ) HARU I FINISHED WASHING YOUR CHOLTHES!

Everyone : ( glares at Haru )

Haru: ( laughs nervously ) Review?


	24. At Death's Doorstep

Angel: HI! ( dogdes tomatoes ) HEY THAT'S MEAN!

Manda: We would have updated but Angel had a project

Angel: Yeah, I was taking a poll to see which disclaimer gang people liked most

Aki: Who won anyway?

Angel: I'll tell you in the end note, and trust me you'll be suprised at the results

Aki: Why?

Angel: CAUSE WE'RE ALL GETTTING ARE BUTTS KICKED BY ONE PERSON! Everyone but Amanda, she was pretty close.

Aki: WHO?

Angel: You'll find out

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 23 Review 

" Naruto? What's wrong? " Banrose asked running over to her father

" It's Sasuke " Naruto said fear and anger clear in his face

" What about Sasuke? " Sakura asked

" HE'S ESCAPE!" Naruto shouted

* * *

Chapter 24 At Death's Doorstep 

In Limbo

There standing only six feet before the two teens stood a man dressed in a large black robe. His face was covered by a large hood and both his hands had a black gloves on them. In his left had was a large scythe.

" Wh...who are you? " Hoshi asked

" I think that's a pretty dumb question, I'm one of the famous reapers " he said

" One of? " Hoshi asked

" So there's more of you? " Hotarubi asked

" Of course do you really think one reaper could bring 1000s of souls a day? That would be a fate worse then death. " he said

" Coming from... Death...itself? " Hoshi said the blanked " I'm confused "

" You were born that way " Hotarubi said

" I argee " the reaper said

" Hey you can't say that! " Hoshi yelled

" Yeah, only I can make fun of him! " Hotarubi yelled

" I hate you " Hoshi glared at his sister

" I love you too " Hotarubi said smiling

" Is this anyway for children to talk? " the reaper asked

" WE'RE NOT CHILDREN WE'RE TEENS! AMA IS A KID!" Hotarubi and Hoshi yelled

" Right, anyway I've been asinged to reap you guys at midnight tonight so review your lives and what not " the reaper told them

" Why midnight, why not now?" Hoishi asked earning a slap upside the head from his sister

" Don't you go start questioning Death! " she yelled at him

" I'm reaping you a midnight cause your father's death is at midnight so you still have a chance to live if they find a way to save him, a slim one but a chance none the less " the reaper told him.

The tall man turned around on his heel and clapped his hands. The second he did a black portial appeared infont of him. He walked forward and took one step in before looking back at the shocked twins.

" Don't worry, you guys will find a way to live. It's right in front of you, litterally " death said pointing towards the screen the kids were looking at " Besides, I don't fell like reaping my own family today "

This left the two kids shocked, the Grim Reaper was realted to them? Death just chuckled at their faces and stepped inside the portail, turned around and looked at the two kids.

" Tell my granddaughter, I love her! " he called out

" Who's your granddaughter? " Hoshi asked

" Trust me you'll find out " Death said clapping his hand and disppearing into nothininess

" Well that was weird " Hoshi said staring at the spot where the portail once was

" I know but right now " Hotarubi said turning to the screen " we need to find out how this t.v. is going to help us "

" Right " Hoshi said walking over to the t.v. with his sister

Looking at the t.v. set, the twins could find nothing out of the odinary with the set. On the screen it just had a picture of Tenten and Hanabi jumping through the trees looking for something.

" Ok, I'm confused " Hoshi said signing " How the Hell does this thing work?! "

" I don't know " Hotarubi said glaring at the t.v.

" Man this su-" Hoshi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because of a habit of his. When he was pissed at a t.v. he would punch the screen. But this time when he punched it his hand went right through it and the scene on the screen changed to a calm moonlight night to stormy, " What the Hell! "

" Weird it looks like this t.v. has ulimate control over the physical world, thus giving anyone with control of it, control of the space, time, or even the unvierse! " Hotarubi exclaimed

" What? " Hoshi asked dumfounded

" This...t.v...can...control...the...world " Hotarubi said happily

" How can it do that? " Hoshi asked

" I don't know, I don't write this stuff! " Hotarubi growled

" Well in some weird way it does, and I just made it rain over Kohona so any bright ideas? " Hoshi asked

" Well one, if you arm went through the screen then what stopping putting a whole body from going through " Hotarubi said " So if we we're to go through the screen we could save dad and more importantly save us!"

" There's just one thing wrong with your plan " Hoshi said " WE'RE DEAD!"

" Not quite. Limbo is a place were the soul goes before death, which means out bodies are still alive "

" Well how do we know that we won't just end up back in our slowly dieing bodies if we go through the t.v.? " Hoshi asked

" We don't, so we'll just have to take that chance and hope for the best " Hotarubi said grabbing her brother's hand " Ready to jump? "

" Well not really, don't-cha think we should-" Hoshi began but was interupped by his sister

" JUMP!" Hotarubi had taken off running her brother's hand still locked her hand and jumped through the screen dragging her brother along with her.

Kohona Hosiptal

" What do you mean he's escaped!?" Banrose yelled

" A nurse went to go check to see if he ropes where tight and when she walked in, his ropes where cut and the window was open. " Naruto said

" But Naruto Sasuke's room was facing North by the Kohona Forest, it could take days to find him in their even with Kakashi's dogs! " Sakura exclaimed

" Not true Sakura, to find Sasuke we just have to think like him " Kakashi said

" What do you mean, Kakashi? " Naruto asked

" Well the Northen Kohona Border is mainly dense forests, but their is something out there that Sasuke might go to, or return to " Kakashi said

The three teens all knew what he meant.

" The Uchiha compound " Naruto said softly

* * *

Angel: ( holding up a huge chart ) HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! 

Manda: What?

Angel: HARU'S FAN GIRL COUNT HAS GONE UP! AGAIN!!!!

Aki: HE HAS FANGIRLS!?!

Haru: I HAVE FANGRILS?!

Angel: Yes! I took a poll of which host people like best and Haru beating the crap out of us! ( sobs anime tears ) Poor us!

AKI: ( crys to the heavens )NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could my brother beat me?!

Haru: ( screamming at the top of lungs ) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Angel: Review! While I try to figure out why you like Haru so much!

Haru: Everyone loves the comic relief Angel it's a fact!

Angel: Oh be quiet!

Manda: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!


	25. Chapter 25

Angel:WOO TEACHER WORK DAY! ( looks around to see Katie's apartment empty ) But atlas everyone else is at school so I'm all alone. ( signs ) We... I mean, I don't own anything

" What happening "

" Inner Self "

" Self talking to inner "

* * *

Chapter 24 Review 

" Not true Sakura, to find Sasuke we just have to think like him " Kakashi said

" What do you mean, Kakashi? " Naruto asked

" Well the Northen Kohona Border is mainly dense forests, but their is something out there that Sasuke might go to, or return to " Kakashi said

The three teens all knew what he meant.

" The Uchiha compound " Naruto said softly

* * *

Chapter 25 So In Love With Two 

With Sakura

" Come to think about it I don't think I've ever been to the Uchiha compound " Sakura thought running through the forest to the Northen border.

The three jumped from tree to tree, Naruto in front, Kakashi close behind and Sakura way in the back. She couldn't help but worry, after the enicounter in the hospital she had a right to worry. She didn't know if he would go willingly back to the hospital, which she highly doubted, but if he didn't they would have to fight. The last time she saw him she could barely move!

Flashback ( This is for all you poor dub watchers, you poor souls )

How could this place have so many room!? The walls were just a simple dirt brown and the floors had a orange spiral design but this hallway seemed to be more like a maze. So many doors and he was in in none of them. Looking back she saw that her leader was right behind her and he didn't looked at all happy.

_Facing forward she thought " We've finally come this far. Were are you? "_

BOOM

Sakura paused at the loud expolpsion but only for a moment, she ran straight for the source worried her teammate's safety. As the more she ran she began to see some kind of light. Running close she could see it was a hole made from the blast and on the outside Sai sound looking up. Running straight for him she sttod panting until she heard something.

" Sakura, huh? "

Turning slowly she saw him, after three long years she saw him.

" Sas..Sasuke-kun? "

End of Flashback

That was the last time they had seen of Sasuke ( that I know of anyway ) before he arrived half dead outside of Kohona. Why was he there, where's Orochimaru and how come he came here of all places after three years?

" Sakura-chan are you ok? " a voice said from behind Sakura

Turning her head she saw that Naruto was behind her

" Yeah, Naruto I'm fine " Sakura said tiring to smile but just couldn't

" Good because we're here " Naruto said

Wiping her head back around Sakura saw that she was infront of the Uchiha compound.

" Oh " was all Sakura could say looking standing infront of the once full of life compound

Ducking under the once bright yellow now light brown police tape. Walking through the compound Sakura noticed that the whole place was like a mini village. There was shops, lakes and lot's of now emepty houses. If the Uchiha's whated to they could have lived in here and never had to leave. Kicking a piece of wood out of her way, Sakura slowly man her way through the compound.

" This place gives me the creeps " Sakura said under her breath

" Oi, Kakashi do you know where Sasuke might be? " Naruto asked

" If we're going to find Sasuke we have to think like him. " Kakashi said " How about we spilt up into two diferent groups and try to find him "

" Ok " Naruto and Sakura said walking off towards the homes of the Uchiha compound

" I have a bad feeling about this " Kakashi thought pulling down his mask so his right eye could be seen just in case

With Sasuke

Just within the forest behind the Uchiha compound, Sasuke stood at the base of a tree leaning back. Just above him one of the branchs moved slightly, he was here.

" So Sasuke you managed to escape afterall " a sinser voice said above him

Not caring enought to look up Sasuke replied " After you left me here to die "

" I didn't let you die, you were half dead and I knew I couldn't save you but Tsundae could " the voice said

" So you threw me into the village I turned my back to so save me. You do know that, that's pretty much crazy right? " Sasuke said

" Maybe, but I have a mission for you " the voice said sounding as if it was getting closer

" What kind of mission? " Sasuke asked

" I need you to stay in the village for me and spy on them. I know that old team of your's want's my head and I need to stay ontop of them. " the voice said now sounding only a few feet above him

" They'll kill me for betraying them " Sasuke said

" I don't believe so, they wouldn't want to kill one of the last of the famous Uchiha's, wether they like it or not the Uchiha blood is important to the village and they can't kill it off " the voice said now pretty much in his ear

" I still don't think they'll let me get off free " Sasuke said

" True, but they'll let you live for a fact, now Sasuke I need you to stay here until you get a package from K. Duyina. As soon as you do, leave the village as soo as you can, got it? " the voice said

" Why?" Sasuke asked somewhat curious

" Just do, now go " the person said jumping out of the tree to face Sasuke

" Yes, Orochimaru " Sasuke said turning and running into his old home

_" Something about this doesn't seem right " Sasuke thought but ket on running home away. _This would prove to both his rise and tragic fall from power, but right now it was just another mission.

* * *

Angel: I'm not dead! 

Manda: And the good news is that on all of Angel's band trips, she drew what her characters will look like in the sequal A Messed up Future Means a Twsted Past

Aki: Please not that's just the working title, we don't know if we should call t that or something else

Manda: Review!

Angel: I'll put the links for those drawings on my profile as soon as I put them on deviantart!


	26. Thank You

Angel: I'm too lazy; you know we own nothing so just go on with the story

Namine: Having a lazy streak is fun and what Angel said... but I own a pair of sox!!!!

* * *

Chapter Review 25 

" True, but they'll let you live for a fact, now Sasuke I need you to stay here until you get a package from K. Duyina. As soon as you do, leave the village as soon as you can, got it? " The voice said.

" Why?" Sasuke asked somewhat curious.

" Just do, now go " the person said jumping out of the tree to face Sasuke.

" Yes, Orochimaru " Sasuke said turning and running into his old home.

_" Something about this doesn't seem right " Sasuke thought but kept on running home away._ This would prove to both his rise and tragic fall from power, but right now it was just another mission.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 26 Thank you

With Hoshi and Hotarubi

Deep in the moist Konoha forest Hoshi laid on the ground in pain his sister sitting on him.

" Thanks for catching me bro! " Hotarubi said cheerfully

" Get off of me " Hoshi growled at his sister

" Ok then Mr. Grumpy pants! " Hotarubi said before jumping off her brother

" Where are we? " Hoshi asked

" My guess would be the eastern tip of the Konoha forest by the Nara deer farm! " Hotarubi said

" What makes you say that? " Hoshi asked

" That deer" Hotarubi slid pointing over to a random deer staring at the two kids

" Maybe it can lead us out of he- " Hoshi was cut off by his sister's high pitch scream

" AWWWWWW! SO CUTE! '' Hotarubi yelled scaring the deer so much it ran away

" After it! It might go back to the Nara home! " Hoshi yelled chasing after the deer his sister right behind him

With Banrose and Sakura

Sakura was looking around what looked to be Sasuke's old room. A small unmade bed was against the wall with a small bathroom in the corner. The Uchiha crest was painted over the bed but other then that the walls where pure white. ( A/N: yes I made this up I'm too lazy to watch the flashback episodes and find out what his room really looked like ) On the dresser there were three pictures. One of what Sakura guessed to be Sasuke's family. A man, a woman, a younger version of Sasuke all stood smiling and then there was another person in the picture. This person was Itachi, Sakura guessed he was about 13 at the time, stood but he seemed different from the rest of the family. He looked like him but something about just made him seem too distant from the rest of the smiling family.

Next there was a picture of a young Sasuke and an older man most likely his father. Two bandages were on the sides of his face and he was smiling ear to ear. Next to him his father stood not smiling but just giving a smirk to the camera. The last picture was a picture of Itachi. Itachi was glaring at the camera as if he hate he person holding it. That's when she saw something in the corner of the picture. The date was still visible in the corner, the numbers 7-23 was clearly written in the corner, Sasuke's birthday and four days before the Uchiha Massacre.

Squeak Squeak

Sakura turned around to see Banrose standing on the bed.

'' How did you get here? " Sakura asked

" I followed you guys after you left me at the hospital, oh and by the way you guys should really work of your formations you had a huge blind spot on you south west corner. "

" Okay then, well why did you come you don't know Sasuke " Sakura asked

" That's what you think, after his death you told me so many stories about him it was like he was still alive " Banrose thought

" I was curious " Banrose said

" Well make yourself useful and check out the bathroom " Sakura said

" Okay! " Banrose said

Time passed as Sakura and Banrose looked through out the room. Sakura was about to tell Banrose that they should go regroup with Naruto but she heard something.

Crack

Looking down Sakura saw a picture frame the glass broken. Bending down to pickup the pieces Sakura saw the photo. It was a picture of team 7. Carefully taking the picture out being careful not to cut herself Sakura saw the only proof of he old team 7. Looking down at that picture, Sakura remembered the promise Naruto made her.

" Banrose do you think I'm stupid? " Sakura asked suddenly

" What? No, you're like brain doctor smart, Sakura! " Banrose said poking her head out of the  
bathroom

" No " Sakura said sitting down on Sasuke's bed " Am I stupid for loving two great guys? "

Walking over to her mom Banrose signed " Nope, at least you c an say you like two guys, I have a friend who can't even say that he likes her no matter how obvious it is. "

" I know I have to choose but I don't want to " Sakura signed

" To tell ya the truth I like Naruto more then Sasuke " Banrose said

" You don't even know them '' Sakura said

" Ya, but I know that if you pick Naruto you'll be very happy " Banrose said

" How can you know something like that? " Sakura said

" I just do " Banrose said smiling. Sakura stared at Banrose but decided to let it go.

" Well enough with this, let's go find Naruto! " Banrose said jumping off the bed full of energy

" Yeah let's go " Sakura said sliding off the bed

Walking out of the room Sakura saw Banrose running around smiling from ear to ear.

" She reminds me so much of someone " Sakura thought " But who? "

With Kakashi

Snap

Kakashi quickly turned around ready for anything. A small chipmunk stuffed a nut in it's mouth staring at Kakashi.

" Just a chipmunk "

At the top of a nearby tree, Sasuke glared as Kakashi walked to the training grounds looking for him.

" Why haven't he sensed me yet? " Sasuke thought " Well better count my blessings, now got to make this believable "

Taking out his kunai Sasuke branched himself for what he was about to do. Tensing up, Sasuke closed his eyes and stabbed himself.

Drip

Kakashi looked up to see a drop of blood fall. Looking up higher he saw Sasuke look down at him a crazy grin on his face.

" Sasuke! " Kakashi shouted, he quickly gathered charka to his feet and ran up the tree " Sasuke what the hell are you doing? "

" Kakashi just leave me alone to die " Sasuke barked at his former teacher

" Sasuke I'm sorry for this Sasuke " Kakashi said

" For what old man!? Sasuke said before Kakashi poured charka into his hand and punching Sasuke at one of his pressure points, it was one of the few non-lethal tricks that Kakashi knew.

Looking at once his most prized student, Kakashi felt his heart grow heavy.

" Sasuke, why? " Kakashi thought putting Sasuke on his back

With Naruto, Banrose and Sakura

The trio were walking through the dead Uchiha garden when they noticed something. Blood.

" Naruto! Sakura! Get up here! " A male voice shouted

Looking up three saw Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto both climbed up the tree at top speed while Banrose stayed on the ground. It wasn't like she couldn't climb the tree but she had the charka control of her father at age 11 sometimes and it was most likely not safe for her to even try that trick.

Sakura tried to heal the wound but it was a deep stab.

" He'll have to get to the hospital quick, if we don't what this to get infected or worse. " Sakura told Kakashi " For now the best we can do is cover the wound "

" Here take this" Naruto said taking off his headband and giving it to Sakura. Sakura tied the slightly sweaty head band around the wound and tight.

" We have to get him to the hospital soon! "

" You two carry him he weighs a ton " Kakashi said jumping to another branch before the two could say anything. The pair both put one of Sasuke's arms of their shoulders and sighed.

" Banrose let's go!" Sakura called down to the girl

" Right! " Banrose said before climbing a tree the old-fashion way and following after her parents

With Hoshi and Hotarubi

15 Minutes Later

" Follow the damn deer, nice idea! " Hotarubi said looking around for the deer they lost

" Shut up " Hoshi growled

" Now all we have to do is find our way out of this dense stupid forest! "

" How are we suppose to do that? " Hoshi asked

" Hoshi we're Hyuuga's we can overcome anything! First all we have to do is climb up to the highest tree we can find and look at the stars. Then all we have to do is to look at the stars and go north until we hit the village! "

" Hotarubi there are three things wrong with your plan. One it sucks, two north of here is the sand village and three why don't we just follow Team 7 who's going to pass us in three...two... " Hoshi said just before the branch above his head snapped. The two teens looked up to see team 7 looking down at them confused looks on their faces.

" One "

" I hate you " Hotarubi growled

" I love you too sis " Hoshi said

" Who are you? " Kakashi asked the teens

" Hi we're Hoshi and Hotarubi Huge and we're lost can you help us? " Hotarubi said smiling

" Why didn't you just use your eyes so you could get out of here?" Sakura asked.

Sweat Drop

" We forgot " the twins said staring down at their feet

" Bakas! " Banrose said finally catching up to the group " Couldn't you guys slow down?

" Sorry Banrose " Sakura said when she felt something move on her shoulder " Sasuke-kun? "

Sasuke was waking up, only one eye he looked at Naruto and Sakura dead in the eyes.

" Thank you "

" For what? " Sakura asked

" For not giving up on me " Sasuke said before closing his eyes once again

* * *

Angel: FINALLY A WHOLE DAY'S WORK!

Manda and Namine -laying on bed- we're going to sleep for three weeks

Angel: Namine you can't you're my Beta

Namine: I knew I forgot something -shrugs- Oh well

Angel: -sweat drop- (thinking) How could she forget that (speaking) How about tomorrow? Then on Tuesday we get our new classes, I have to go back to math! Boo Me!

Manda: Update while I sleep

Angel: It's review Manda

Manda: I don't care

Namine: -looking at random deviant art pairings- REVIEW PLEASE


	27. The Kage Stone

Angel: I'M GONNA FINISH THIS STORY BY APRIL, IF IT KILLS NAMINE AND MANDA! 

Nam and Manda: - scared- Isn't the phase if it kills me not your Beta's 

Angel: Why would I want to die? 

Aki: I'm so happy I don't die either way.

Nam: Lucky you... oh and guess what happened to me on Leap Day... My school was searched for drugs by dogs, we had an 8th grade drug dealer and he was only expelled, not arrested, and while all this is going on drug dealers are outside my Japanese class which has a window in front of my school and two of my friends and I had to push two tables against the door so no one could come in and all three of us had to duck down so we're below the window incase one of the drug dealers shot at the school... and earlier that day we had a fire drill so we knew it wasn't a drill... and it was only a Code _Yellow_ not Code **Red** like it should have been... I thought Leap Day was supposed to be happy... it was like Valentine's Day all over again

Angel: That happened to me in 6th grade... but I don't think it was that bad... close... but not that bad

Nam: IT MADE ME MISS LUNCH AND IT WAS NOT FUN... NOT FUN AT ALL... I was hungry... I'm done ranting now

Aki: It's ok Nam... and what's up with the shirt Nam

Nam: - wearing a shirt with a picture of Skittles on it - Nothing

Angel: She's somehow become a Skittles Fangirl as of late... My advice is don't let her near his harem or Element for that matter... and definitely not Skittles

Aki: Ok theeeeeen... on with the story...WE OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

Chapter 26 Review 

Sasuke was waking up, only one eye he looked at Naruto and Sakura dead in the eyes. 

" Thank you " 

" For what? " Sakura asked 

" For not giving up on me " Sasuke said before closing his eyes once again

* * *

Chapter 27 Kage Stone

With Hinata

_" Life sucks "_ that's all Hinata could think after Ino got her all excited to come here only to watch, her glare at Temari, Temari stare at Shikamaru and Shikamaru every once in a while shot Hinata a " save me " look.

_" I bet Kiba isn't even coming " Hinata thought_

With Kiba 

" Why am I doing this? " Kiba said looking though the curtain. Hinata was sitting alone staring at the ground. 

" Positive, mom loves this song! " Biorestu said 

" Mom? " Kiba said wondering 

" I mean Hinata! " Biorestu said quickly 

" Right " Kiba said giving the girl a funny look and turning his attention back to Hinata 

With Hinata 

Hinata looked over to the dance floor and sighed. The confidence boost Ino gave her had worn off about half an hour ago and Ino's foul mood wasn't helping at all. Deciding on going home Hinata got up from her seat only to have someone tap her shoulder. Turning around Hinata saw a cute guy behind her blushing. His bright red spiky hair and red eyes combined with the blush made him look almost like a tomato. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with a black almost skin shirt long sleeve shirt underneath, along with baggy blue jeans topped off with a giant over the top blue belt. 

" Hey there! " he said cheerfully 

" Hello " Hinata said shyly wanting nothing but to leave. 

" Yeah, well I kinda saw you and that blond come in and I was just wondering, do you want to  
dance? " he said, his blush becoming a thousand times deeper shade of red 

" Well I don't know I should be getting home " Hinata said stepping to the left of the boy only to have him block her way. 

" Aww come on, one dance won't kill you " he said in a cute childlike way 

" Well I guess I could spare one dance " Hinata said softly 

" Great! " he said grabbing Hinata's tiny hand and dragging her out to the dance floor. 

With Ino 

There are some things in this world you don't want to see. Poison filled snakes, your parents when they think you're not home and your ex with another girl. But that's what Ino had to deal with while watching her ex with Temari. After singing Temari was so protective of Shikamaru as if he was pure diamond! If Ino was dancing and some how " accidentally " ended up dancing next to him or with him she would drag him to get her something to eat. And if Temari looked like she was about to put the moves on Shikamaru, Ino would push someone in front of them and ruin the mood instantly. This was war and everyone knew it. 

Looking over the crowd Ino saw Hinata dancing with some guy and sighed. At least one of them was having fun. Looking back over to Temari and Shikamaru's table she felt her jaw drop when she saw that they weren't there. Looking back and forth frantically In saw four blond ponytails out of the corner of her eye. Looking she saw that Temari and Shikamaru were leaving the club. 

" Oh no they don't! " Ino barked following the two out 

With Hinata 

When the boy finally stopped dragging Hinata, she was relieved when she heard the slow version of Everytime We Touch change to an upbeat song. The two danced through the song, Hinata staring at the door the whole time. The song ended and Hinata was about to tell the boy she was leaving when the screeching sound of the microphone echoed throughout the room. Looking over her shoulder Hinata saw the girl that made Ino sing earlier smiling. 

" Sorry bout that! Well then if you're having fun let me hear you! " the girl yelled before the crowd roared " Great! Now here's out next brave soul to sing! Kiba Inuzuka come on out!! "Hinata turned around and felt her jaw drop. Even though Kiba was a dog in every sense of the word, she had to admit his new make over was hot. She stood in shock, as Kiba walked up to the microphone and smiled. 

" This song is deciated to a special girl, and I pray she forgives me for acting like a dog the other night. " Kiba said smiling. The music began to play and Hinata knew it instantly. 

_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

He was out of tune slightly, and was dancing with himself on stage but Kiba was doing great. It got

Hinata's attention that's for sure. 

**_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_**

_" Kiba does have a big heart " Hinata thought_

_" That still doesn't excuse his actions! " her inner thought_

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_**

_" But shouldn't I give him another shot to prove himself, it's clear that he cares for me " Hinata asked her inner_

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_**

_" He's made you cry before does he really deserve another chance? " her inner questioned_

_" I think so " Hinata thought thinking back on all the nice things Kiba's ever done for her_

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_**

While Hinata was arguing with herself , she didn't see that the boy's smile turned into a dark growl. The boy reached up to his ear and tapped the small ear piece postion just out of site with his spiky hair. 

Just above a whisper he said " We have a problem, get Zakku in here " 

A soft crackling was heard on the other end and finally " Right, make sure you find that stone soon. The mission depends on it " 

" Right, Lord Sasuke " the boy said turning his attention back to Hinata " That girl better have it " 

**_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_**

_" If you think you should, I can't stop you. I can haunt you with the choice for a while but I'll get bored eventually with it " her inner said lazily_

_" Are you sure you're not Shikamaru's inner?" Hinata asked giggling_

"_ I'm not sure myself " her inner said_

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You beautiful soul, yeah_**

The crowd cheered for him and Kiba tried to see Hinata but the stage floor lights where blinding, it was a miracle that performers didn't go blind or something.When the song was over Hinata tried to leave but the boy once again blocked her path. 

" I have to talk to Kiba! " Hinata told him but couldn't get passed him 

" What's the rush, Hinata. Stay for a while " the boy sad a cocky grin on his face. That's when Hinata knew something was wrong. 

Backing up a couple steps, Hinata managed to ask " How do you know my name? " 

Biting his tongue at his own stupidity the boy said " You told me remember? " 

" No I didn't! Now how do you know my name? " Hinata said backing up into a what felt like a wall. Looking up Hinata knew two things instantly. One, the man behind her could easily snap her in half like a toothpick and two something bad was gonna happen. The man behind her grabbed Hinata by the waist, picked her up off the ground and covered her mouth with his hand. 

" I got her Cloud now what do we do with her?" the large man asked trying to keep the fussing Hinata under control. 

" Let's take her out back. She must know where the stone is " Cloud said 

" How do we even know that the Hyuuga's even have the stone? " the man asked 

" We don't, now get moving before anyone sees us " Cloud said then smiled at Hinata " You better tell us what we want you useless girl " 

The large man turned Hinata around and hugged her so no one would suspect a thing. Looking out in the audience however Kiba could find Hinata on her scent alone and for some reason her scent was being block by a large musky scent. Looking around he saw what was making that scent, two teens in the back. One was as big as a house the other was as tall as Naruto in his genin days. The thing that caught his attention the most as the blueish black hair he saw just over the large man's shoulder and that could only be one person. 

" Hinata! " Kiba said in shock before jumping off the stage only to be attacked by fangirls. 

" You're such a good singer! " one blond said 

" I love that song! " a red head shouted 

" You're hot! " a dirty blond girl yelled at the top of her lungs. Kiba tried to push his way through the girls but there were too may of them. 

" Hinata! " Kiba yelled 

" Kiba! " Hinata tried to yell but the man's shirt muffled her scream 

" Quick let's get out of here " Cloud said running out the door with the man 

Kiba pushed his way though the crowd but it seemed everytime he was almost out twenty more girls appeared from nowhere and pushed him back in. Kiba watched as the two men escaped with Hinata and he felt his blood boil. 

" Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My.Way. " Kiba growled 

" What? " one poor fangirl asked 

" I said GET THE HLL OUT OF MY WAY! " Kiba yelled silencing everyone in the club. The girls stepped to the side and let Kiba go through, the whole club was silent as Kiba walked out of the door and into the cool night air. 

" Anger issues " one waitress said under her breath just as Kiba left. 

With Hinata 

Hinata's small body hit the ground with a soft thud. She managed to pull herself off the ground only to have the man grab her neck and pin her against a brick wall. Looking at her kidnappers she couldn't help but be alittle afraid. 

" Are you scared of us Hinata? " Cloud said almost reading her mind 

" No " Hnata said putting on her bravest face 

" She's lying " the large man said 

" We all know that one Zaku, shit I'd be afraid of us to " Cloud said rolling his eyes before pulling out a kunai from his pants pocket " So know you're gonna tell us everything you know about the stone " 

" What stone? " Hinata said beginning to fear for her life 

" Don't play dumb. You know what stone I'm talking about " Cloud said starting to get annoyed 

" I really don't know! " Hinata said 

" Maybe this will refresh you're memory " Cloud said as Zaku began to squeeze down on her neck, Hinata let out a cry of pain and salty tears began to form in her eyes. 

" I don't know what you're talking about! " Hinata said tying to pry Zaku's thick hand off of her 

" I'm talking about the **Kage Stone** " Cloud said

* * *

Angel: WOOT! SO MANY QUESTIONS!

Namine: What's the Kage Stone? 

Element: Who's Cloud? 

Skittles: Who's Zaku? 

Manda: Well we got one answer for all those questions! 

Everyone: SEQUEL!!! 

Angel I ALREADY GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER WRITTEN OUT! THIS SQUEAL IS GONNA PWN!!!! 

Aki: But what happened to Ino and Shikamaru? 

Angel: Next chapter Aki 

Aki: Ok! 


	28. Darkness

Angel: WOOT! LET'S GET THIS STARTED I LOVE THIS STORY NOW AND THE SEQUEL WILL PWN!

Nam and Manda: -jumping up and down - CAN WE PLEASE GIVE THEM A HINT!

Angel: Maybe

**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMER MISTAKES. MY BETA THOUGHT IT BE FUNNY TO SEND THIS STORY BACK TO ME UN-BETA TO SEE IF I WOULD NOTICE! THIS IS HE 6TH TIME NAM'S DID THIS TO ME!!**

Chapter 27 Review

" Maybe this will refresh you're memory " Cloud said as Zaku began to squeeze down on her neck, Hinata let out a cry of pain and salty tears began to form in her eyes.

" I don't know what you're talking about! " Hinata said tying to pry Zaku's thick hand off of her

" I'm talking about the **Kage Stone** " Cloud said

* * *

Chaper 28 Darkness

" The what? " Hinata chocked out shocked " THAT'S JUST A MYTH! "

" Yo, Cloud maybe this girl really doesn't know? " Zaku said " I've haven't sensed anything pointing to her lying. Just pure fear "

" Silence! The Kage Sone was given to one of the clans of Kohona and it most have been given to the most noble clan in Kohona. The Hyuuga's. The Lord himself said so himself so it must have be true " Cloud yelled

" I don't sense anything Cloud! Not even a hint that she might be lying, and I'm aways right on these types of things " Zaku said in a pleading voice

Cloud looked past Hinata and at the shadow her body made.

Smiling Cloud said, " I know your there, Sora, come on out "

An evil snicker was heard as a form seemed to come out of the brick wall. The figure looked to be male and it was covered in black. As soon as it stepped out onto the ground though the blackness that surrounded him seem to evaporate off of him and his true self could be seen. He looked to be no more then eleven years old. His black hair was spiked and his blue eyes seemed cold. His face was smooth expect for a small scar on the right hand corner of his mouth. He wore a pure black shirt with a small barely recognizable symbol on the shoulder and brown baggy pants ,with many weapon filled pockets, that only reached to his knees. On his back were two twin swords that formed an " x " on his back. The first sword was Anyone could tell this kid ,even though he was young, was armed and dangerous, even his aura seemed to be darker then the average person.

" Must you ruin my fun, Cloud? " Sora said annoyed

" Yes, besides you're not a full fledge member of the elite yet, it's my job as your higher up to point out your mistakes so you don't get us all killed one day " Cloud said smugly

Sora chuckled at this then simply leaned back on the brick wall and glared at Hinata

" She doesn't have it " Sora said barely caring

" How do you know? " Cloud said glaring at the young boy

" You can tell just by looking at her. Not only did Zaku not sense any changes in this girls stats but her mind is clear and the only thing she's thinking is how to get out of this mess. She doesn't know anything, figures seeing how she isn't of legal age and her clans secrets are hidden even from her " Sora said

" Damn it!" Cloud growled the punched the wall only centimeters from Hinata's body. The crater created by that simple punch was so huge it looked like a comet hit it. Hinata felt her body stiffen just looking at that the size of the hole.

" I guess we'll have to get rid of her " Cloud said with a sigh " Too bad, she's kinda cute "

Hinata felt her heat stop for a moment. Were these men really going to kill her?

" You can't do that Cloud, she's important in the future. You'll mess with the time stream " Sora said

" So what you do suggest we do Mr. Know it All? " Cloud asked pissed off tha Sora was once again right

" I suggest Zaku use his fear jutsu on her. " Sora said

" How the hell will that help!?" Cloud asked

" If we managed to shock her enough it might lock away all memories of this night away " Sora said

" It's worth a try " Zaku said weakly trying not to get on Cloud's bad side

" Fine " Cloud said turning away from the group

Zaku let go of Hinata's next and her body slid down the wall until it reached the ground. Hinata knew  
her only chance to live would be to run or to get up and fight but these men were different from the ones she fought before. These men seemed to know every detail about her. How she felt, her family, and the very inter-workings of her mind. Something very evil was happening and she somehow got caught up in it. Zaku looked down at Hinata and that's when she noticed something in his face.

Regret. Was he regretting that he would have to kill her? Did this man have a heart after all? However as soon as the emotion appeared it disappeared into his emotions a new one taking it's place. Hate. Zaku raising his hands and began to form hand signs. His hand were going to fast Hinata could barely see the symbols.

" Dark Fear Jutsu. " Zaku said softly as the wind. That's when something happened, something horriable. Hinata's head felt like it was on fire as visions of her deepest fears clouded her mind. Hinata clutched her head and screamed in pain as the visions burned her mind. She closed here eyes to stop the visions but that only made her see them more clearly.

In her vision Hinata was tied to a chair unable to move or even open her mouth to scream. Behind her she could sense someone was standing a sword in their hand ready to kill. The room was dark expect for just over Hinata's head where a light was tied but the masked ninja was just out of the light and had her charka hidden so perfectly that only someone two feet from her could sense her.

" Hinata! " she heard someone shouted just before Shino appeared out of the darkness to save her. He was only a few feet in front of her when the masked ninja behind her leaped out in front of and killed Shino right in front of her. Hinata tried to scream but her mouth just wouldn't open, almost as if it was glued shut. The same fate awaited the rest of her friends as one by one they all tried to save her and were killed by the masked ninja. As soon as the masked ninja killed her last victim, Neji , she turned to Hinata and she could tell that she was smiling. She raised her hand to the back of his head and untied the strings that held her mask to her face. Hinata felt her eyes widen in shock as she stared at the masked ninja's face.

It was her own. Hinata's mouth seemed to be freed of it's glued shut state when she screamed out in horror.

Zaku looked down at Hinata and smiled. This was the best job his fear jutsu has ever done. Hinata was screaming in pain on the ground tears rolling down her pale face.

" Let's go, she'll be in a state of shock for months. There's no way in hell she'll remember us " Cloud said then turned to Sora and smiled, " Get us out of here kid "

" With pleasure " Sora said smiling. Sora reached over and touched both Cloud's and Zaku's shoulder all three of them suddely being covered with the black shadow Sora had arrived in. Walking slowly into the wall the three boys disappeared into the wall and eventually from sight. Hinata felt the trembling of her body slow down until she ws just sobbing on the ground.

" Hinata! " a worried voice yellled. Hinata then felt herself being picked up off the ground and into two strong arms. Looking up her tears blurring her vision she could just make out Kiba's face.

" Kiba? " Hinata said in a dazed voice

" Did those men hurt you! " Kiba demanded but was too late as Hinata had already consciousness "  
Damn it, I was too late! " Kiba looked down at Hinata's sleeping form and felt the tears form in his eye. One single tear ran down his cheek and landed just by Hinata's eye and rolled down her cheek. It looked like she was crying in her sleep when really it was Kiba.

A drop of rain fell from over head and then it began to rain heavily. Kiba didn't move, he was too busy kicking himself for not getting to her in time to notice the rain.

" I'm sorry Hinata "

With Tenten

" Kakashi!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs. The storm above them was begginning to die down to a light shower as it moved closer into town. She and Hanabi were standing team 7's old training fields and she knew he had to be out here. Hanabi was searching for Kakashi with her byakugan when her eyes locked onto something, somthing that made her smile.

" Tenten I see him! " Hanabi shouted just a the thunder overhead roared

" Where is he? " Tenten yelled

" He should be here in 3 seconds! " Hanabi said

3...

2..

1.

Just as Hanabi predicted team 7 and two children jumped out of the trees. They were all covered in cuts in bruises with Sasuke looking the worst.

" Kakashi! " Tenten cheered

The team looked over Tenten and Hanabi in confusion.

" Kakashi you must come with us! " Hanabi shouted

" Why, can't it wait? Sasuke's in need of medical at... " Kakashi said but was interrupted by Tenten

" No it can't! IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH! " Tenten shouted

" Tenten we have to take care of Sasuke " Kakashi said

" THEN BRING HIM WITH US WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HYUGA MEDICAL ROOM! " Tenten said then  
managed to calm herself down alittle " Kakashi please listen to me, Neji will die tonight if you don't get to the medical room and donate some of your blood to him. I'M BEGGING YOU HELP US! "  
The air with filled silence as Tenten said this and she could fell all the eyes of the ninja before her looking at her.

" Let's go "

* * *

Angel: WOOT!

Nam and Manda: -hiding under table - DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE GONNA KILL US IF YOU DIDN'T  
FINISH THIS STORY BY APRIL!?

Angel: Yep but I go on Spring break after school tomorrow! I'M SO HAPPY I DECIDED TO SPARE YOUR LIVES

Nam and Manda: Thank God

Angel: REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL!


	29. Too Little Too Late

Angel: Woot! Guys I'm warning you upfront this chapter is gonna be long

Nam: Why?

Angel: **BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS JAM FILLED WITH STUFF THAT IN THE END MAY MAKE SOME OF YOU WANT TO KILL ME! BUT IT WILL THICKEN THE PLOT AND HELP ME SET UP FOR THE SEQUAL WHICH WILL BE COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU THE DAY I FINISH THIS!**

Aki: We own nothing!

**PLEASE NOTE NAM IS SICK SO I'M POSTING THIS UN-BETAED. DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

Chapter 28 Review

" No it can't! IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH! " Tenten shouted

" Tenten we have to take care of Sasuke " Kakashi said

" THEN BRING HIM WITH US WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HYUGA MEDICAL ROOM! " Tenten said then managed to calm herself down alittle " Kakashi please listen to me, Neji will die tonight if you don't get to the medical room and donate some of your blood to him. I'M BEGGING YOU HELP US! "

The air with filled silence as Tenten said this and she could fell all the eyes of the ninja before her looking at her.

" Let's go "

* * *

Chapter 29 Too Little Too Late

As the group raced towards the Hyuga compound, Hoshi and Hotarubi stayied behind the group. They were far enough behind the group so that no one could hear them but close enough that no one would suspect them of anything.

" Why can they see us? I thought we were ghosts!" Hoshi whispered to his sister. His voice was so soft that with the noise of the rain above Hotarubi could barely hear him.

" I guess we're not dead yet " Hotarubi said

" Yet, being the key word " a mysterious voice said behind Hoshi. The teen recognized the voice immediately and froze in place.

Death was behind him.

Hoshi turned his head slightly only to look deeply into the face of death. His face was hidden by the darkness of the mask but something was there. For a brief second he thought he saw to cold white orbs staring at him. That's when Death's words echoed through his mind.

_" Besides, I don't fell like reaping my own family today "_

What was going on here!?

" You two better hurry " death mumbled to Hoshi. Death voice was soft and smooth like silk. He breath smelled sweet like the type of candies Hoshi's mother used to give him after he got his shots. The man, Death, standing before him seemed so familiar and yet so different at the same time. Who was, Death?

" Right " Hoshi said before running off to join his comrades. Just before he was out of sight, Hoshi turned and looked at death.

A light breeze passed by making the smallest bit of moonlight trickle through the trees and down onto Death's face. Maybe the rain and lack of light from the moon blurred his vision, but for a moment Hoshi could swear that when the moonlight hit Death he could almost see his father. Not the teen lying half dead in this time, the father he left behind in the future. That was impossible though. His father was not dead, and he wouldn't die until midnight unless Kakashi saved his life. However the utter thought that maybe, just maybe death was his father made shivers run up his spine.

" Hoshi are you alright? " Hanabi asked slowing down her pace to match the one's of the twins.

" Yah " Hoshi mumbled, staring down at his feet as the group jumped from tree limp to limp.

" Good, because we're here " Hanabi said

Looking up, Hoshi saw light pass through the trees up ahead meaning that a clearing was up ahead. Jumping through a small opening between the trees Hoshi saw the Hyuga compound. On the outside gates stood Sakura and Tenten who were screaming at the top of their lungs.

" Please sir you must let us in!" Sakura complained " Sasuke-kun is hurt! "

" I'm sorry miss but with Neji's condition I have been ordered not to let anyone into the compound for safety reasons "

" Oh you'll let us in " Tenten said threateningly reaching for the kunai in her pocket until Hanabi held out her hand for her to stop. The guard looked at Hanabi and immediately stood at a tension.

" Lady Hyuga!" he said in a very miltary like fashion

" At ease " Hanabi said as the guard relaxed

" Lady Hyuga are these your friends? " the guard asked fear dripping off the sentence

" Yes they are, and they would like to come in. " Hanabi said shooting a glare at the man

" I'm sorry Hanabi but I have orders not to let anyone in " the guard sighed

" Screw your orders!" Hanabi barked causing everyone to step back " We have a dying man out here and some of the best medical teams inside. I command you to open these gates!"

" I don't think that I should do that Lady Hanabi " the guard said wary of the idea of disobeying the head of the Hyuga clan himself just to listen to the orders of his bi-polar daughter

" You dare defey me? The future of this clan!?" Hanabi growled " I swear you better open these gates or I swear that once I become my sister's asistent of the ruling of this clan, I'll have your head!"

The guard backed up from the evil child, fearing for his life.

" How about this, I can let five at max in, alright? " the guard asked " You decided among yourselves who goes though "

" Fine " Hanabi growled then turned back to the group who were all wide eyed " What?"

" I told you she was evil " Hoshi whispered to his sister

" I heard that!" Hanabi yelled " So who goes? "

" Well Tenten defiantly goes" Naruto said

" Then there's Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and me so that's five right there " Sakura said

" I can sit this one out, I have some business to get to anyway " Kakashi said

" But we need your blood!" Tenten reminded him

" Sakura has the same blood type as mine, you can have hers " Kakashi said

" Ok so four, then there's Hanabi and one of the twins, I guess " Sakura said turning to the twins

" I think we'll be ok if everyone but Kakashi goes " Hanabi said grinning

" He said only five though and there's seven of us " Sakura said

" Please, I think I can convince him to let people who live here into their own home!" Hanabi said smugly

Upstairs

The frantic beeping of Neji's heart montier threw the nurses into a panic. Neji's systems were shutting down from blood lost.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE KIDS!" one of the doctors said watching Neji's heart rates

Beat.,...,...beat..,...beat..,...beat...,...beat

The heart beats where getting much more time between them. His heart was shutting down.

" Mr. Cox how much longer does Neji have for those kids to get Kakashi here?" one of the nurses said

" Even if those kids busted through that door right now, we would still have to screen Kakashi's blood for diseases which could take a while. In my medical experience I have to say that unless God himself decided to spare this teen's life, he's a not going to make it "

Just as the doctor said this Neji's heart montier wet crazy. The warning sirens were blaring and it was almost impossible not to know that something horrable was going on.

Running over to Neji's bed, the two saw the poor Hyuga genius in pain. His brow was covered in sweat, a little bit of blood was dripping down his chin from his mouth, his breathing was irregular and his body was trembling.

" MR. COX WHAT'S HAPPENING! " the nurse screamed

HE'S HAVING A CARDIAC FAILURE!

( Please note I did alot of research on these but there's only so far basic research can take you. So if you're like pre-med or something and you pointlessly flame/curse/make any mean comments beyond just helpful correcting in a non-mean way, I will block/spam mail you. DON'T THINK I WON'T! I'VE DONE IT BEFORE )

Back Downstairs

" Alright then but let's hu..." Tenten froze as she felt a sharp pain run through her body. Looking around she saw that Hotarubi and Hoshi felt it as well.

" TENTEN WHAT'S WRONG!?" Naruto and Sakura screamed

" Neji...he's...dying" Tenten managed to get out. Her chocolate brown eyes were being flooded with tears as her vision blurred until the tears had to spill out and onto her pale cheeks. Was this the pain that Neji was facing right now? She had to get to the ER soon, this pain was unbearable.

" We have to hurry!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke from Kakashi's arms

" Come on Tennie " Sakura said throwing one of her arms over her shoulder.

" Neji...please...don't...die " Tenten said softly dragging her feet across the cold floor

The group raced upstairs, Hotarubi and Hoshi in the back until they collapsed in pain outside of Neji's medical room.

" HOSHI! HOTARUBI!" Hanabi screamed running back to her cousins side " Are you alright "

" No! It... feels...like some one stabbed me in the...HEART!" Hoshi screamed in pain his sister trying so desperately hard to keep her screams inside.

" You guys go!" Hanabi told the group

The team nodded in response and nearly broke down the medical room's door, to get inside.

Hanabi grabbed the arms of Hoshi dragged him against a wall, then propped him up and did the same with Hotarubi.

" Are you two ok?" Hanabi asked

" It feels like my life is being sucked out of me " Hotarubi complained. Hanabi tried to place her hand on Hotarubi's shoulder, so she could comfort her, but her hand went right through her. Hoshi and Hotarubi were fading away.

" OH GOD NO!" Hanabi yelled panicking

" I guess being so close to our dying bodies our souls can't sustain and with our father dying...," Hoshi began

" English please?" Hotarubi mumbbled staring at her see-through hand

" Mom better get that blood soon or we'll be getting real close to death, the person not the concept " Hoshi said

Inside the Medical Room

LET US IN HIS ROOM!

" I can't! Master Hyuga is in deadly condition! YOU MUST WAIT IN THE WAITING ROOM OUTSIDE! " one of the guards said

" DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM THE FIFTH'S APPRENTICE! I CAN HELP SAVE HIM!" Sakura yelled at the man who was taken back by her outburst.

" Madam, the rules are that...

SCREW YOUR RULES!

SAKURA!

WELL THEY SHOULD TENTEN!

Just as Sakura said this screams epurted out of the room.

MR. COX HIS STATS ARE DYING

Sirens rang through out the compound as screams from inside of Neji's room were drowned out. Tenten pushed the guard out of her way, giving space for Sakura to do her infamous charka powered kick to the door. The door landed with a thud as Tenten and Sakura rushed inside. Running towards the bed, all the while pushing the helpless nurses out of their way, Tenten was the first to get to Neji's bed and see his condition.

He looked like he went through Hell, itself.

His face was covered in sweat, blood tickled down his cheek from his mouth and his body was shaking as if he was in subzero temperatures. His shaking as so bad that it took five nurses to hold him down. Tenten felt her eyes widen at the sight of him.

" Neji-kun?" she said softly. She had never seen the great Neji Hyuga so weak and fragile. It was kinda...scary. Just as Tenten had said his name, Neji's movements slowed. His body slowed its rapid shaking and he began so calm. For a moment Tenten thought that maybe he was recovering, when she noticed something. His chest was no longer rising up and down like it's suppose to do.

His heart stopped.

( THE END! LOL! JUST KINDA I'M NOT THAT CRUEL! )

OH DEAR GOD! GET THE DEFIBRILLATOR, THIS BOY'S HEART STOPPED!

Tenten felt her heart sinking at that sentence. The nurses around her swirled getting out the defibrillator, but Tenten couldn't see them. Her mind and her body were in two completely different places as she felt the sharp pain rip through her heart.

_CLEAR!_

It was impossible. Neji can't die.

_CLEAR!_

Neji is, Neji. He can't leave me all alone.

_CLEAR!_

HE CAN'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH FOR HIM TO LEAVE ME!

The sharp buzz of the heart rate monitor, awoke Tenten from her thoughts but as she looked around at the seldom faces of the doctors around her, she wished she didn't.

" Call Time? " one of the doctors said softly

" Time of death 10:34 pm " one of the nurses said turning off the heart monitor.

No, he's not dead.

" I'm sorry for your lost, miss but you must leave " on of the nurses said

He's not dead

" Miss?" the nurse asked again gently shaking Tenten's shoulder

Tenten mumbled something under her breath that the poor nurse couldn't hear.

" Excuse me? "

" He's not dead " Tenten repeated just as soft

" I'm sorry but I can't hear you " the nurse said

" HE'S NOT DEAD!" Tenten screamed tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. Pushing the nurse out of her way, plus a few others in the process, Tenten ran towards Neji's bed and grabbed his arms.

WAKE UP NEJI!

She began shaking him like a crazy women her tears flowing more rapidly then ever.

PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!

She kept shaking him until she felt a pressure on her back. Turning her head slightly Tenten saw Sakura tears in her eyes.

Neji was really gone.

Tenten broke down at that point. Her mind couldn't understand what was happening around her. She fell forward and landed on top of Neji's well oiled chest, they had to remove his shirt to use the defibrillator.

Neji-kun, why did you leave me; was the only thought Tenten had before closing her confused brown eyes.

Outside Hoshi and Hotarubi felt a sharp pain run through them. It felt like a lightening bolt was running through them, over and over again. The twins let out a joint scream as Hanabi could only watch. She never felt so helpless in her life. The twins were now perfectly see-though and Hanabi knew that they wouldn't last.

" Death lied to us " Hotarubi whispered before slidding down off the wall and to the ground. She never made it to the ground though as her body disappeared before her upper half could even dream of hitting the cold floor.

" Tell mom, I'm sorry " Hoshi said tears in his eyes. He placed his hand on his aching heart, leaned back on the wall and looked up. A goofy smiled came across his face as he closed his eyes and disappeared. Hanabi stared at the spot where her only family disappeared right in front of her. She was suppose to be the strong one, the one that should have been born first, the one who never gave into her emotions. However, she couldn't help but cry over the ones she grown to love over the last couple days. Looking up Hanabi saw with tear filled eyes a light. She wasn't sure where it came from but something was looking down at her with a blinding light back round.

HOSHI! HOTARUBI! COME BACK! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER IN MY FANFICTION HISTORY!**

Angel: Death count?

Nam: 3

Aki: Hoshi

Element: Hotarubi

Manda: And Neji

Angel: That last one is gonna get us killed

Nam: Yup, there's only one solution

Everyone: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Nam: EVERY MAN, WOMAN AND CHILD FOR THEMSELVES!

-everyone hides-

This story will be updated ASAP so please don't kill me, for killing off Hoshi, Hotarubi and Neji ( but mainly that last one )

**REMEMBER NAM IS SICK! AND EVERY REVIEW MAKES HER STOMACH FLU A DISTANT MEMORY! REVIEW FOR MY SICK INTERN/FRIEND**


	30. HELP ME!

Please note, I know everyone with a pulse hates author notes but I have too!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! MY LIFE IS FALLING APART BEFORE MY EYES AND I CAN'T THINK! If I was to tell you people everything I would have a 4,000 chapter! Let's just say I've been used, abused and hurt by the ones I call " best friends ". I don't know what/who to believe anymore and I need help. My life is starting to mend again but my brain is still a mess.

PLEASE HELP ME! SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS! Thank God I have the plot to Prince, so I can/will keep updating that.

PLEASE HELP THE POOR FALLEN ANGEL WITH YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS!


	31. Worlds of Darkness and Light

Angel: WOOT! I found the old Twisted plot in the back of my hard-drive!

Nam: SO YOU HAVE THE PRINCE AND TWISTED PLOTS!?

Angel: Yup

Aki: But you still have brainfreeze on the rest of your stories, right?

Angel: SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS!!

* * *

Chapter 29 Review

" Tell mom, I'm sorry " Hoshi said tears in his eyes. He placed his hand on his aching heart, leaned back on the wall and looked up. A goofy smiled came across his face as he closed his eyes and disappeared. Hanabi stared at the spot where her only family disappeared right in front of her. She was suppose to be the strong one, the one that should have been born first, the one who never gave into her emotions. However, she couldn't help but cry over the ones she grown to love over the last couple days. Looking up Hanabi saw with tear filled eyes a light. She wasn't sure where it came from but something was looking down at her with a blinding light back round.

HOSHI! HOTARUBI! COME BACK! I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

Chapter 30 Worlds of Darkness and Light

" Neji...wake up...your safe here " a voice eechoed throughout Neji's mind. It was soft and comforting but at the same time strong and slightly demanding. Opening up his eyes the bright light blinded Neji. He closed his eyes immentalily and rolled over away from the demonic brightness of the light. That's when he realized something.

This wasn't his bed.

His eyes flue open and saw deep into the vast nothingness before her. Pushing himself off the ground he looked around and saw nothing in every direction but right infront of him. Infront of him he could see a pair a long legs in pure white robes. Looking up he was blinded by the light once more and could not see the gentleman's face before him.

" Well, your awake. It's about time " the voice bend down at eye level with Neji allowing him to see his face. This man was very old as his face was covered with wrinkles and he seemed to have a sense of ablosute wisdom. His skin was dark and his hair was once most likely once black but now was covered in nothing but gray. This man seemed to frail that if you touched him he might break but at the same time he seemed powerfull. He was wearing a simple white robes with dark brown trimmings and on his face a smile was full and gleaming.

" Who are you? " Neji asked the man before him

The strange man just chuckled and got up off his knees.

" All in due time young one " the man mumbled before turning around and walking away leaveing Neji alone and confused. He was a good twenty feet infront of him before he turned around and smiled.

" Are you coming young one?" the man turned back around and kept walking without even caring if Neji was following. Looking over his options Neji saw no other choice but to follow to the man. Getting up off the ground Neji ran after the man eventually caughting up with him.

" Where are we going?" Neji asked

" To see the one man you've been worring over your whole life. Your father. " the man said

Back in the human world

" This isn't right " death mumbled staring into the window of Neji's hostipal room. The boy wasn't going to die until midnight, that's what the upper one told him. Someone else was doing this and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

" Uchiha " he mumbled under his breath

This had to be his doing! Even if he wasn't behind this at this moment, one day he would. Death felt fear rush over him as he thought about the future he left behind. A world of darkness was the only term he could think of it and he was the only one who could stop this. The second those children stepped into the past the future was forever changed and not for the best. When he died the upper one showed him the world that should have been. A world of happiness, love and peace; nothing like the one he left behind.

He could still see that world in his dreams. Even though as death he never really dream, sometimes he would just sit, close his eyes and pretend he still could. The picture of the family he had and still should have was burning through his memory. That damn picture of him and his three kids burned through his skull and it wouldn't leave him be. Every waking moment it haunted him and the only way to protect the future was to complete his mission. No matter how much he didn't want to.

The upper one, even though he was looking for the best of everyone, his solution was cruel. Either keep Neji Hyuga alive or take the second option. Either option would have messed with the time stream, in a postive or negative way was the main question. The first task sounded easy but he forgot how much chaos a single valentine's day could bring to his hometown. Everyone was trying to kill eachother and it made it diffcult to find his old self in the craziness. When he did, he revealed himself to the two children he would kill to see again and lost the target he was suppose to be keeping alive. This was going downhill and the only way out was the second option.

The second option was sudice in a way, seeing how if anyone where to find out that he did this, even if to protect the future, he would be killed by the Hokage himself. Thinking back to when the upper one told him this news he almost felt himself crack on the inside just thinking of what would happen if he went through with it. The worst part was that the upper one had said it so casually, it sicken him.

Kill Banrose Uzumaki.

What did the girl ever do to deserve to die? Even if it is for the greater good, this still didn't make any sense at all! Although if he went through with it, then he would recieve the one gift that haunted him everyday.

A world of peace and his life back.

So what should he do? Should the death of one girl be equal to the deaths of thousands in future years or should he go through with it even if it meant dirting his hands with the blood of one of the Hokage's children. Was one life worth thousands? Would he be welcomed back if people discovered what had happened? Still the thought of having a life again, to have his children back, to be once again be able to hold his wife and not just stare at her broken form through a dull window was so alluring!

He just couldn't do it though. He had to find another way to save the world and to do that he would have to go back to the world of light as he called it. Looking around he realized that he was now deep into the Kohona forest. He never even noticed himself leaving the Hyuga's window. Sitting down on the the ground, he sat down indian style and he concerated on his energy. To mortals this would be like his charka and as he was once a ninja calling upon it, even in death, was simple. In a matter of moments a pure white portail appeared and he smiled.

He was so smug on his abilty to form a portail, even after he was only been death for about one month now, he didn't even notice the charka signatures behind him. The moon light casted a shadow of Neji which Sora was hiding in. As long as there was darkness in the world he would always have shelter. Shadows were beneath the suface nothing but portails into a vast dark nothingness. Sora tapped on his ear piece and smiled.

" The portail is open " he said softly even though there was no way that death could hear him

" Nice one, we'll be right there " Zaku mumbled over the headset

Death turned slightly sensing something. However when all he saw was the rotting oak trees and his own shadow he dismissed the sound to be nothing more then the wind. He walked into the pure white portail with nothing more on his mind then finding the upper one and begging for another option. As he walked into the light he didn't noticed how his shadow did not move with him and the ink black form coming out from it. As soon as his body was fully out of the blackness the shadows around him dispelled and his true form was revealed. He sensed his friends arriving so when he heard the sound of a hawk call he was not alarmed. Flying skillfully through the branches the small hawk flue with a little hitchhiker on his back, a small mouse. As the pair got closer to the ground a puff of smoke appeared and landing on their feet was Cloud along with Zaku.

" Nice work finding the portail between light and the human world, how did you do it? " Zaku asked

" A little birdy told me "

" Ha ha, nice one. Now let's go. We have a mission " Cloud said unamused at Sora's attempt at humor

" I thought our mission was to find the Kage stone?" Sora asked

" It was but did you see that girl following Ino and Temari as they ran through the streets beating eachother up? That was one of the noble family children, Houseki Nara. She's not suppose to be alive for a good ten years. " Cloud said

" Are you sure it was her? Maybe it was just someone that looked like her? " Sora asked shocked. They hadn't seen Houseki in years, since her father took her to the land of snow on an easy mission when she was little. Before the war had broken out and traveling was only done in deadly conditions.

" Postive " Cloud said thinking back to the little girl he played with on the train to the land of snow. She was so pretty it was hard to resist. Now here she was going to ruin the world where he will one day rule.

" So what's are mission now? " Zaku asked breaking the silence that had fallen on them

" Our mission now is to protect the future from changing. A future where Sasuke Uchiha rules "

* * *

**Hn, not my best but I'm writing again and that's what counts. Seriusly my life is now coming back together, now that's he's gone, and today had NO DRAMA! I haven't been able to say that in 2 months now! I miss him though he stole took something I can't get back. I HATE THAT I LIKE HIM!! stupid heart, I don't even believe in love and yet it's toruting me!**

Angel: A world ruled by Sasuke what's the worst that could happen?

DUN DUN DUN!

Nam: You ruined the future with that sentence

Angel: I know I have

Aki: YAY CLUES TO THE SEQUAL!

Angel: READ DEATH'S LITTLE SECTION HARD! IF YOU DO IT'S PRETTY CLEAR WHO HE IS!

Hoshi and Hotarubi: REVIEW!

Everyone: AREN'T YOU DEAD!?


	32. Choices and a Miracle

Angel: HEY THERE! Let it be known, I'M BACK TO NORMAL NOW!

Everyone: YAY

Angel: Punching Keith in the face will do that for ya!

Everyone:...Um...do we cheer for violence?

Angel: In this case, yes

Everyone: YAY

Nam: and now I'm not the normal one... lets just say step-mom + me me wanting to commit suicide... not good

Everyone: BOO

THANK YOU FOR HELPING YOUR POOR ANGEL! YOUR REVIEWS REALLY BRIGHTEN MY DAY! NOW PLEASE HELP ME BRIGHTEN NAM'S

Let it be known, my muse left me ( probably didn't want to deal with a crying Angel ) so I'm writing this solo! So this may not be my BEST chapter.

* * *

Chapter 30 Review

" Are you sure it was her? Maybe it was just someone that looked like her? " Sora asked shocked.

They hadn't seen Houseki in years, since her father took her to the land of snow on an easy mission when she was little. Before the war had broken out and traveling was only done in deadly conditions.

" Positive " Cloud said thinking back to the little girl he played with on the train to the land of snow. She was so pretty it was hard to resist. Now here she was going to ruin the world where he will one day rule.

" So what's our mission now? " Zaku asked breaking the silence that had fallen on them

" Our mission now is to protect the future from changing. A future where Sasuke Uchiha rules "

* * *

Chapter 31 Choices and a Miracle

Light.

How could it be so bright? The light was the worst on Sora. Being so used to the darkness of shadows and the blackest nights this light was burning him and his eyes.

" Good God, this place is more like Hell then Heaven " Sora mumbled using his forearms to cover his face

" Actually I think we're in limbo. A space between the human world and the afterlife where souls, often those who die quick and horrible deaths, like for example ninjas slayied in battle, are transported here to get over the shock and to move on. It is also theorized that many ghost sightings are the souls here can haunt to get over their deaths. If the person for example for was murdered they could in theory be in such distress over their death they may be able to cross into the world of the living and basically haunt the living. " Zaku said

Sora and Cloud felt their jaws jobs drop. Was this truly the same muscle head Zaku they knew and somewhat loved?

" Ok if you know all of that, how come if took you four times to pass Sasuke's entrance exam? " Sora said crossing his arms over his chest

" Because my father loved to study the supernatural and it's LORD to you! " Zaku said glaring at Sora

" Whatever " Sora said rolling his eyes. Truly he didn't care, to him that fact that Sasuke ruled the world only showed how weak the world really was. If one man could cause so much fear in the hearts of thousands and be on the top of two of the three surviving nations hit list then he would have to be super powerful. Sasuke however, wasn't. When Sora first met him, he was actually disappointed. Everyone in their village built him up as a strong wise man who wanted to take over to spread his ways everywhere.They made him seem like a god who was spreading his love everywhere, he was no such thing.To him, Sasuke was nothing but a coward. Hiding behind the fear he created in his younger days to mask his own weakness. He was one of the few people ever to met him. Even Zaku and Cloud never saw their leader's face. Sasuke was a coward and he needed to be removed from power and Sora was going to be the one to do it. However for now, he was just a simple solider, planning one of the biggest rebellion's in history.

" Hey Sora hurry up!" Cloud called to him

Sora never even notice that he stopped walking. Looking up he locked eyes with both of his teammates and he had to look away. He could never tell them his plans for they were both loyal to Sasuke. Speeding up his pace he made sure to clear his thoughts and keep his heart rate regular just in case Zaku was watching him.

His teammates must stay in the dark until the final countdown to Sasuke's downfall.

With Death

Their souls where close, he could sense them. Walking a bit faster he picked up the pace and saw the gathering ground of limbo. He could see one shape meditating in front of the view into the world of the living. He was, from what he could see, a tall slender man dressed in pure white robes staring at the t.v. He could hear sobs coming from the t.v. and he had a good feeling who it was.

" Tenten, I'll save you " Death muttered. Just then he felt his heart drop. His breath shopped short and he could taste the bile rising up his throat. Crashing to the floor, he used his arms to shield him from the fall. Coughing, the burning liquid hit the floor as his head and mind was rushing and his eyes disoriented.

HE, was here. Looking up, he could see the two new figures standing by the original one. He felt dizzier and dizzier until his world slowly slipped into darkness. Even though he was powerful, he was still a newbie and was weak in front of him.

" It's all up to you, Neji. " Death muttered before slipping into the darkness of his mind.

With Neji

The old man guarding him was a weird moment. One moment he was lost in the vastness of this place, the next he was standing in front of a t.v. and a man dressed in white robes like the old man. When the man in front of him noticed their presence he looked up and Neji saw his face.

It was his father's.

Rising from his meditation position, his father smiled at him.

" So this wasn't just an illusion on the screen " he said, shaking his head " Oh Neji, do you really want to die? "

This threw Neji threw a loop. He had a CHOICE too die!?

" NANI!?" Neji shouted feeling his jaw drop. His father chucked at his son's antics.

" No Neji, you cannot choose to die, but considering your situation. You do" he said as the man that brought him there mumbled something under his breath

" Excuse me? " Neji said giving him a side glare

" Nothing " he said looking away blushing

" Neji it isn't your time yet, but you have a choice. Your life has given you many hardships and I am partly to blame for that and I am so sorry for that. So we are giving you a choice " his father said tenderly

( AN: OMG MY MUSE IS BACK! TIME FOR WRITING OVERLOAD! Nam: FINALLY SHE GOT HER MUSE BACK I HAD TO ATTACK HER TO WRITE AGAIN )

" We? " Neji said looking over at the man that bought him there. The blush was on his face barely there but due to his dark skin you would have to study his face just to see it. Looking up at his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw.

Nothing.

No emotion, nothing at all. This man wasn't human, for every human he ever meant had some kind of emotion in their eyes, it was after all a window into the soul after all. Whoever/whatever this person was he was greater then any human in all history. Neji felt his heart drop and his eyes widened.

He couldn't be...

" God? " Neji breathed. He didn't even knew he said anything until both his father and the man broke out into laughter. This man had a hearty laugh, his laugh filling up the area and seeming to echo throughout the vast nothingness around them.

(Nam: GOD IS A WOMAN IF GOD WAS A MALE THE EARTH WOULDA WENT TO HELL IN A HAND BASKET BY NOW... but Angel's story and she portrays _her_ as a he so whatever)

" No son, I am merely a messenger. No you won't meet him until you pass on to the final step " he said

Neji looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Then he remembered his options.

He could go back to the world of the living. A world where his family was in turmoil and Tenten didn't love him. She told him straight up that she wanted him dead. Part of loving someone was doing what the wanted, even if it hurts you.

If he stayed here, he would live in paradise forever with his father. What could possibly be better? Before he could say anything, the messenger stopped him.

" Before you make a choice, you should really look at the screen " he said. That's when Neji noticed something that he hadn't before.

Crying.

He was so confused in this new land and people he didn't even hear the, now terribly loud crys and screams of a girl. Looking past his father he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Tenten, crying over HIS lifeless body.

Pushing his father to the side he place both his hands against the screen only to have them go through the screen. Jumping back from shock he pulled his hands back and stared at the moving image before him.

TENTEN YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF NEJI!

Sakura was pulling on the back of Tenten's shirt, desperately trying to get the grieving girl off of her dead lover.

" Maybe we should help? " one of the nurses said watching the screen before her unfold

" Do you really want to go up against an upset, crying ninja? Who's pmsing? " Sakura said

The medical staff took a step back from the poor girl.

" Didn't think so " Sakura said then turned her attention back to Tenten, " Honey you're going to have to let him go "

" I can't, I hate him! He left me all alone! The last thing I told him was that I wanted him to drop dead for the things he said to me. I NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD ACTUALLY DIE! " Tenten said her tear and breathing becoming more and more ecstatic every moment " Neji Hyuuga your such a fool! I only said that because I was mad! I never wanted you to Die. I...I.. I LOVE YOU NEJI! "

Neji instantly clutched onto his heart in agony. With three simple words it felt like Tenten stabbed his heart.

He was a fool. A fool in love. Without saying anything he felt a pressure on his left shoulder.

Looking up he saw his father looking down at him smiling.

" Go to her, you have a full life to live on Earth " he said. Wrapping his arms around his son Hisahi smiled. Slowly letting go of him Hisahi looked down at the young man before him, his son.

Turning forward Neji placed his hand through the t.v. Inch by inch he slowly motion through the t.v. Looking back one last time, he glanced up at his father and gave him a weak smile.

" Goodbye "

" Goodbye my son "

A flash of light rocked through the world of white as Neji stepped through the portal. Even he was smiling, the messenger could see the pain behind Hisahi's smile. Tapping his shoulder slightly Hisahi looked at the messenger with that same pained smile.

" You've always been watching him haven't you" the messenger said, it wasn't a question seeing how both knew the answer it was more like a statement.

" When I first died, the higher one gave me a vision. I saw this day. I saw a handsome young man smiling and going back to the ones he loved. I always knew he would be ok " Hisahi said tears welling up in his eyes.

" You must be so proud "

" So proud. And sad "

With Neji

The trip back into his body had been one of the worst experiences in his life. The second his soul re-entered his body it felt like every memory, every mistake, every heartache, every victory and every defeat came rushing back playing at sonic speed throughout his mind. It felt like he lived a lifetime in a matter of moments and every second he was going 500 miles though it.

His lungs seemed deprived of oxygen as his eyes flew open and took the deepest breath of his life. Gripping onto the sheets around him, he keep breathing heavily until he felt his lungs slowly return to normal. His vision was still hazy as everything around him was disoriented. His hearing however was fine.

" Neji " He felt a pressure around both his side, most likely Tenten hugging him he concluded. Back in his body he was much weaker then he original had thought and had little strength. Using every drop of energy he had, he lifted his arm and placed in on her back, returning the hug. It was all he could do before he slipped back into the darkness of his mind.

Never in her life had Tenten, been happier. She wasn't alone, Neji came back to her. When and how didn't matter. She was so ecstatic that, even though he slipped back to sleep state, she kissed her sleeping lover.

With Hanabi

Tears still in her eyes, Hanabi dragged the bodies of her nephew ( Hoshi ) and niece ( Hotarubi ). She was still in a state of distress she didn't even notice Hoshi's eyes opening. Slightly dazed he looked up and saw his aunty Hanabi dragging him by the collar of his shirt. Moving slightly, Hanabi noticed the tug on Hoshi's body and when she looked down she locked eyes with a two huge big eyes and a small smirk.

" Hello there, aunty Hanabi!" he said cheerfully. Hanabi was in such a state of shock. I mean come on, her dead family member just rose from the dead and ISN'T a zombie. So she did the only thing that any SANE person would do.

She screamed and shoved him into a wall.

" Oww " Hoshi grumbled, looking over at his still sleeping sister

" IS SHE DEAD STILL!?" Hanabi said panicking

" No she's just sleeping " Hoshi said

" How can you be so sure?" Hanabi asked looking over her cousin

" Oh, Jasper! I LOVE CHOCOLATE COVER STRAWBERRIES! " Hotarubi moaned before rolling over on her side

(Nam: ok... you can blame me for her starting to get perverted do to my influence on Angel)

" That's why. " Hoshi said trying hard not to laugh, " Where are my parents "

" Still in the medical room "

Getting up, Hoshi ran all the way towards the medical room and basically crashed through the door. Inside he saw his mother and father kissing on his medical bed, doctors and nurses all around him trying to figure out how Neji was still breathing.

" It's a miracle " one of the doctors said

" No, it's love " Sakura said smiling like a lovestruck fool

* * *

**WOOT! FINALLY SOME WRITING ON PAPER!**

Angel: IT WAS A MIRACLE AND NEJI IS ALIVE AND KICKING!

Nam: -fanning herself- That chapter was in the worst shape! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO WRITE WITHOUT SUGAR ANGEL. HER GRAMMER IS HORRIBLE WITHOUT IT! I want candy... anyone else want candy -faints from effort of betaing this-

Aki: Well it's back on  
**  
TWISTED WILL BE ENDING SOON! SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THE SEQUAL! AND REVIEW!**


End file.
